Blue Bloods- Jamie and Eddie
by Cnglee
Summary: What would have happened if Jamie and Eddie had slept together 5x15? Would they get married? Would Eddie's family approve of Jamie?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. This is strictly for entertainment**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eddie stared at the little pink plus sign for close to an hour. How did she let this happen? How could she do this to Jamie? She set the test aside and got ready for work. On her way to work she promised herself that she would go to the clinic and get a blood test before she said anything to Jamie. She waited in the squad car with her cup of coffee trying to stay calm. He smiled as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Morning Janko."

She forced a smile. "Reagan."

He started towards their patrol sector for the day and quickly glanced t her.

"What? No bacon sandwich today?"

"I woke up late."

He could tell that something was wrong but he chose to drop it. About an hour into their shift a call came over the radio.

"We've got a EDP at Falcon Diner."

Eddie glanced up. "That's around the corner."

He nodded and grabbed his radio. "10-4."

They walked to the diner and found a woman screaming at a busboy. Jamie approached her cautiously.

"Ma'am you need to calm down."

The woman turned and yelled. "Who says so?"

"Me, Officer Reagan."

Eddie walked over to the busboy. "Why was she yelling?"

"When she ordered she said that she was allergic to mushrooms so we didn't put them on her salad. Well when I brought the salad out to her she started screaming about how the guy next to her gt mushrooms and she didn't. Next thing I know she is trying to tackle me."

Jamie and Eddie glanced at each other but before they could do anything the woman grabbed a steak knife off a nearby table and went at Jamie. She cut him on his forearm. Eddie tried to grab the knife from her but ended up getting her hand sliced. Eddie grabbed her radio and glanced at Jamie who was now on the ground.

"We got an officer down at The Falcon Diner. Request immediate backup."

She helped Jamie to his feet and saw that he was bleeding all over the place. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the woman.

"Ma'am you need to put the knife down."

"No!"

"If you don't put it down, more cops are going to come and the more trouble you will be in. So set the knife on the table and I can make things easer for you."

She paused and stared at Eddie for a second. Eddie thought for a second that she was going to give up. Instead she charged at Eddie, knocking her to the floor. Eddie felt a sharp pain rip on her arm. Jamie grabbed hold of the women and held her in a death grip. The knife dropped to the ground. Jamie kept ahold of her until backup arrived. He handed the woman off and he helped Eddie to her feet. Their Sergeant insisted that they both go to the hospital and get looked at.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie sat by herself in the emergency room bed. She felt her phone buzz an glanced at it. Her little sister Alyssa.

 _a- Hey I've tried calling u_

 _e- had a situation at work_

 _a- U ok?_

 _e- Woman went nutzo with a knife_

 _a- Holy shit call me when u can_

 _e- k_

She smiled. Ever since their dad had been put in jail Alyssa and Eddie had gotten close. It almost killed Eddie to have to leave her when she entered the Police Academy. Alyssa lived in Jersey with their mom and hated it. Their mom was use to the good life and when their dad lost everything she kinda went off the deep end. She was now dating any guy that had money. It frustrated both of her daughters. Eddie put her phone aside when the nurse came in.

"How's my partner?"

"Officer Reagan? He is getting stitched up. He should be fine. We are going to take you up to x-ray in a minute."

Eddie hesitated before speaking. "Umm...There is a...slight chance that...i'm pregnant."

"How slight?"

"I took a test this morning and it came back positive."

"We can order a blood test."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie finished signing his release papers then met his family in the waiting room. Erin hugged him tight.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah just needed a few stitches."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Just like your brother."

Frank looked his son over. "That was a close one."

"I know." Jamie looked around and then back to his father. "Did you hear anything about Eddie?"

Linda spoke up. "I spoke with her nurse a while ago and she was going to go up to x-rays. I'll try and get an update."

Erin glanced at Jamie. "Is there anyone we need to call for her?"

"Her mom and sister are in Jersey. I don't think she would want me to call them unless it's serious."

Frank nodded. Linda went back to work leaving Jamie with Frank, Henry and Erin. They hadn't been sitting long when Danny and Baez walked in. Danny looked at Jamie.

"You alright Kid?"

"Yeah. Just waiting to hear about Janko."

Baez spoke. "That woman is apparently bi-polar. She has been off her meds for a while."

Henry chuckled. "The woman flipped out over mushrooms. She needs some stronger meds."

Linda came out and looked at Jamie.

"I just spoke to Dr. Carson. They want to take Eddie for some x-rays but first they are running blood test."

Jamie nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was nervous as se waited anxiously for the doctor to return. The nurse came in and handed her a cup of water.

"You're partner is worried about you. He's sent Linda back to get information."

Eddie just smiled. She knew Jamie would worry more about her then himself. She glanced up when the doctor came in.

"Well Officer you are pregnant."

He kept talking but Eddie's mind was racing so fast that she didn't hear a word he said. When she signed her release papers she was also handed a prescription for a prenatal vitamin. Eddie saw the Reagans sitting together. She knew how close Jamie was to his family. They were Catholic and didn't believe in having children out of wedlock. Eddie didn't know if she wanted to marry Jamie. She knew that she loved him but she didn't know if he loved her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie had been sitting with his family in the waiting room and looked up when he heard the door open again. Eddie finally walked out and he stood.

"You ok?"

She smiled and showed him her arm. " I am gonna have one hell of a scar."

Danny laughed at her. "Welcome to the force."

Jamie gave her a once over checking for more injuries before speaking. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Uh no thanks. Since boss gave us a few days off i'm gonna go see my mom and sister."

He nodded. "Well at least let me get you a cab."

She laughed. "I'm fine Reagan. I'll see you on Monday."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie let herself into her mom's house and dropped her keys on the kitchen counter.

"Ma! Lala!"

Alyssa Janko came running into the room. "Eddie!"

Eddie hugged her sister tight and then smiled. "God you look old."

Alyssa laughed. "Well i'll be 17 in a few months."

When their mother entered the room Eddie was quick to notice the man that was with her. He looked half her age. But Carla Janko just smiled.

"Edit what a surprise."

Eddie hugged her mother but let go quickly. "My boss gave me a few days off so I figured I could use some time out f the city."

Carla nodded. "Good." She motioned to the man to step forward. "David this is my daughter Edit. She's a Police Officer."

David smiled. "Hello Edit."

"Eddie please." She glanced over and saw that Alyssa was looking at her feet. She looked between her mom and David. "How long have you two been dating?"

Carla smiled. "Well..." She held up her left hand and revealed a huge diamond ring. "We are engaged."

Eddie didn't know whether to smile or scream. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Wow...congrats I guess."

Carla smiled. "Thanks sweetheart. Why don't you get settled in the guest room and I will order some thai food."

Eddie walked upstairs with Alyssa right behind her. As soon as she shut the door Eddie looked at her.

"Ok. Spill."

Alyssa plopped down on the bed. "They met online 2 months ago. He's some kind of lawyer." She hesitated before talking again. "He lives in the Hamptons. He has a one bedroom house."

"Well are they gonna get a house together?"

"No. They're moving into his place."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Here. By myself."

Eddie stopped unpacking her suitcase. "Lala you're only 16. Legally you can not live here alone. Someone needs to take care of you."

"Mom goes out every night and is gone during the weekends usually. She leaves cash on the counter for me. I've been alone for a while."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because you have worked so hard and I didn't want you to feel guilty."

Eddie sighed and sat down next to her. "Why don't you come live with me?"

"You have a one bedroom apartment."

"I can get something bigger. I need to anyways."

"Why?"

Eddie smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"What! Who? When?"

"My partner Jamie and a couple months ago. I was upset and he was there."

"Do you love him?"

Eddie smiled to herself and was quiet for a minute. "More then I ever knew I could love someone."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Eddie returned to the city she made a point to go by Commissioner Reagan's house on Sunday. Not to see him but Erin. She hesitated before ringing the doorbell. A young boy answered, Jamie's nephew Sean.

"Hello i'm Offficer Janko, Jamie's partner."

Before Sean could speak Danny yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Who is it?"

Sean yelled back. "It's Uncle Jamie's partner Officer Janko."

Frank yelled back. "Well invite her in."

Sean smiled at her. "Come on in Officer."

"Thanks and please call me Eddie."

He nodded and led her into the dining room. It looked like she had interrupted their Sunday dinner. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry for interrupting."

Frank smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

"Um no thank you Commissioner I was just hoping to talk to ADA Reagan."

Erin looked curious. "Of course."

She stood and led Eddie into the study.

"What can I do for you?"

Eddie pulled out a file and handed it to her. "I feel horrible asking this from you but I was hoping you could help me with a personal matter?"

Erin looked at the file and nodded. "Is Alyssa Janko your niece?"

"Sister. My parents attempt to save their marriage. My mom is getting remarried to a lawyer from the Hamptons and wants to leave Alyssa by herself. She's only 16."

"So you want to fight your mom for guardianship?"

"Do you think I have a case?"

Erin looked up from the file. "Who is your mom marrying?"

"David Kemp."

Erin snorted. "He is a pain." She then smiled. "I think you have a good chance. Alyssa wants to live with you?"

"We talked about it this weekend."

"Well the judge will do what is best and most stable for her but since she is 16 she will also get a say in where she goes. I can help you file the right papers and you'll need a few character witnesses. I think Jamie and a few fellow officers could do it."

She led her out of the room and Eddie smiled. "Thank you so much Miss. Reagan."

"Erin please."

They reentered the dining room and Sean smiled at them.

"Hey Officer Janko...I mean Eddie, can we see your arm? Uncle Jamie said you two got stabbed."

Linda looked at him. "Sean that is rude."

Eddie smiled. "Sure Sean."

She rolled up her sleeve and showed the boys the healing laceration on her forearm. They both looked impressed. Jack smiled.

"It looks like something out of a Frankenstein movie."

Eddie put her sleeve down and Frank pulled a chair up and settled it between Jamie and Nicky.

"Officer Janko you have to at least try Linda's apple pie. I promise you won't regret it."

Eddie smiled and sat down. Once everyone was settled Jamie glanced at her.

"How was you weekend?"

"Good. My sister and I went to the boardwalk and got some fried oreos and fries."

He shook his head. "You eat way too much junk food."

She looked down at her still flat stomach. "I think I'm good for now."

After the meal was over Eddie helped Erin and Linda tidy the table and then went to leave.

"Thank you Commissioner Reagan."

He stood and shook her hand. "Off the job it's Frank."

She smiled and Jamie stood. "I'll walk you to your car."

He held the door open and then walked beside her.

"So what did you need my sister for?"

Eddie sighed. "My mom got engaged and she wants to leave my sister in Jersey alone. So I want to file for guardianship."

He looked surprised. "Wow you sure your ready for that?"

"Yeah. I mean Alyssa's a smart kid 2 years she'll be off to college. She just needs someone to look after her."

"Well she would be with the best person."

She smiled at him and when they reached her car he hugged her briefly.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded. He had started to walk away when she decided it was now or never.

"Hey Reagan! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He turned around and nodded. "What's up?"

She took a deep breath before quickly speaking. "I'm pregnant and it's yours."

Jamie stood there like a statue for a while. Eddie decided that she should talk before she lost all of her nerve.

"I just thought you should know. I'm telling boss tomorrow and we're probably not gonna be partners anymore."

Jamie was still quiet. Eddie waited for a few more minutes before nodding.

"Umm so we can talk about this more some other time or never if you want. See you tomorrow Reagan."

She left him standing there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Jamie got back to his apartment that night he felt like a zombie. Like he was just going through the motions. He was going to be a father. He remembered the night he and Eddie slept together well. He didn't regret it. But was he ready for this? Was he ok loosing her as a partner? He didn't want things to change between them but he knew no matter what they would. He then thought of his dad. Frank was going to be angry. They are traditional. Jamie walked over to his dresser and opened his sock drawer. He pulled his mother's engagement ring out and stared at it. He loved Eddie. He couldn't deny that if he tried. But did she feel the same about him?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Jamie still felt as though he was on a sinking ship. He went to work and got dressed. He was a little shocked to see that he and Eddie were still riding together. He met her out in the car and spoke once she was settled in the passenger's seat and he started to drive.

"You didn't talk to Sarg?"

She shook her head. "He was busy. Plus I don't know exactly how to tell him."

Jamie smiled slightly and tried to lighten the mood. "Well I wouldn't tell him like you told me. You at least should buy him a drink first."

She laughed quietly. "How about I just don't blurt it out like I did with you."

"That is a good plan."

They stayed quiet for a while before he spoke to her nervously.

"Have you...you know...seen a doctor?"

"Just at the hospital after the stabbing. I made an appointment for tomorrow."

He nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She glanced at him. "If you want."

"I just...don't want you there alone."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He focused on the road for a while and then they patrolled on foot. He kept glancing at her and had no idea why. He knew she wasn't made of glass but he had an overwhelming need to protect her. To make sure that she was ok. She met his glance finally and spoke.

"What?"

He quickly looked straight ahead. "Nothing. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I don't care you pick."

"Hotdogs it is."

Jamie was grateful that they had a quiet day. When he was done getting dressed he waited for Eddie by her car. When she finally came out she walked over to him. He felt butterflies in his stomach but spoke.

"So i'll meet you at the doctor's tomorrow and then we have work."

She nodded. "I want to wait a few days before I tell Sarg."

"You don't have to be nervous. It's not like you did something wrong."

She smiled. "I just don't want to loose you as my partner. You are the one person who has never let me down."

He smiled slightly and grabbed her hand. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

She passed him a business card. "Here's the address and time."

He nodded and stuck it in his pocket. "I'll see you there."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie drove to his dad's house and let himself in the back door.

"Grandpa! Dad!"

"In the living room!"

Jamie entered the room and found Nicky and Henry playing cards while Frank poured himself a drink. Henry smiled at him.

"What brings you here this late?"

Jamie sat down next to his niece and shrugged. "Just have a lot on my mind. I wanted to be around people."

Nicky nudged him. "You are just in time." She laid he cards down. "2 pair."

Henry chuckled. "Good try but..." He laid his cards down. "Straight to the Jack."

Nicky groaned. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

Jamie glanced at his dad. "Why's Nicky here?"

"The dorm's are closed due to no heat and Erin is working late."

He nodded and Henry reshuffled the cards.

"So what's on your mind?

Jamie hesitated before speaking. "Eddie."

Henry smiled. "She is a good looking girl. What's the problem? She got a boyfriend?"

"No. We're probably not gonna be partners anymore."

Frank looked at him. "She being reassigned?"

He shook his head and avoided his father and grandfather's eyes. "She's pregnant."

Henry whistled under his breath. "Wow. She's not with the father?"

Jamie spoke so quietly they could barely hear him."It's mine."

Frank sat up straighter and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Jamie lifted his head and spoke up. "It's my baby."

Frank raised his voice slightly. "Well how the hell did that happen?"

Henry spoke up. "Francis I would assume the normal way."

Frank stood and rolled his eyes. "I know that Pop. I mean how did you let it happen?"

Jamie shrugged. "I wanted to check on her after her first time shooting a civilian. She was upset and she asked me to stay with her and one thing led to another."

Frank sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Jamie reached into his pocked and pulled out the box with his mom's ring inside. "I want to do the right thing fir my kid."

Henry looked at him serious. "Jamie. Is this what you want? Look at Erin. If you get married before you're ready it ends badly. I don't ant to see you go through that."

"I know I love Eddie more then anything."

Frank sat back down. "Just do whatever you think is right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie had been sitting in the waiting room for a few minutes when Jamie walked in. He quickly sat down next to her. She smiled and handed him some papers.

"They have more questions then the S. ."

He smiled and filled out the forms. When they were finally called back they had Eddie take off everything from the waist down and covered her with a scratchy wool blanket. When they finally got to see their baby Eddie felt emotional. She felt Jamie grab her hand and kiss her forehead. It may just have been a tiny flicker on a screen but to Eddie it felt like she was seeing the world for the first time. The doctor printed out some pictures for them and led them out. Later in their squad car Eddie was looking at the sonogram pictures while Jamie drove. She turned one and then glanced at him.

"How the heck did the doctor see an arm? It looks like a peanut."

He laughed. "I didn't even see it until he pointed it out. It all looked like a blur."

"Plus how many times did I have to say that I do not do drugs or smoke?"

"Like a dozen."

He glanced at her before speaking again.

"I umm...told my dad last night."

She made a face. "How did that go?"

"Better then I thought."

"I haven't told my mom. But Alyssa knows."

"I was going to tell Danny and Erin on Sunday."

Eddie held back a giggle. "You're going to tell them that you are having a baby with your partner after you go to church with them?"

He glanced over and cracked a smile. "Ironic huh?"

When they were finished with their shift they went to Jamie's place and had dinner. Eddie could tell Jamie wanted to talk about their future but he hadn't brought it up. When they were finished Eddie was getting ready to leave when he started looking nervous.

"Eddie. You know I love you and the only reason we agreed to hold back our feelings was because we wanted to stay partners."

"Yeah."

"Well I want to be a family. So will..."

"Jamie."

Eddie looked him in the eye and spoke seriously.

"I love you too. But I don't want this baby to be the reason we get married. We've never even lived together, or been on a real date, i'm in the middle of taking in my sister and we don't know how work is going to play out."

"We can figure all of that out."

"How about we just take things one step at a time?"

He thought about it for a minute before asking. "What is step one?"

"I guess you meeting my family."

"And then we can move in together?"

She nodded. "If you survive my mother."

"Hey I survived your father."

She laughed. "He's the easy one."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie waited at the bus station anxiously. When the bus she was waiting for finally pulled up she felt like a little kid on Christmas morning. She waved as her little sister stepped off the bus.

"Alyssa!"

Alyssa looked up and walked over to her. "Hey Eddie."

"Do you need help with your bags?"

Alyssa shook her head and grabbed a big purple suitcase and a purple and blue flowered duffle. Eddie took her sister's brown leather backpack. Once they were in the car Alyssa looked at her sister in full uniform.

"Are you suppose to be at work?"

"I just got off. I promise I will change when we get home and then we can go out for dinner."

She nodded. "How is everything?"

Eddie shrugged. "Good. Jamie and I are no longer partners."

"Why won't your boss let you stay partners?"

"Because our judgment is impaired. If we were in a shoot out Jamie would be more focused on protecting me then looking out for himself or any civilians. It's too risky. We're just lucky Commissioner Reagan could keep us at the same division."

"So how are you and Jamie doing?"

She sighed. "Well we went on our first official date last weekend. Plus he went to my sonogram with me so I guess pretty good."

"Are you two going to move in together?"

"Eventually. We want to take things semi slow."

Alyssa cocked an eyebrow. "Umm I think it's a little late to get to know one another."

Eddie laughed. "We know each other very well. That is not the issue. We just don't know how everything will play out. Plus his family is like the royal family of the NYPD. Whereas our family..."

"Is a bunch of liars and thieves."

"Exactly."

When they got to Eddie's apartment, Eddie took her coat off and helped her sister with the suitcases.

"I cleared out closet space for you. Unfortunately until I move..." She led her to the back corner of the apartment. Eddie use to use it as an office but she transformed it into a makeshift bedroom. "I tried to make it like your old room."

Alyssa looked at the daybed against the small window, the small dresser and privacy curtains that surrounded the small space. "It's cute." She played with the bright pink comforter. "This bedding is adorable."

"You really like it?"

Alyssa hugged her tight. "It's amazing."

When they pulled apart Alyssa noticed the pile of clothes on the end of the bed and looked at her sister with a confused look.

"Jamie's sister pulled some strings and got you into Blessed Heart. It's a really good school and Jamie's niece goes there so you'll know someone."

"Can you afford private school tuition in New York?"

"Gran insisted on helping. So it's covered."

Alyssa sat on the bed. "What is Jamie's niece like?"

"You'll love Nicky. She and you have a lot in common."

She nodded and Eddie smiled. "Trust me she's great. I'm going to get changed and then you can pick where you want to go for dinner."

She nodded and Eddie went to change. She had just put on her jeans when she heard her phone buzz. It was a text from Erin.

 _e- Can you stop by my dad's house tonight? I just need you to sign some papers for Alyssa's school and I wanted her to meet Nicky before her first day."_

 _eddie- Of course. We'll be there soon._

Eddie walked into the living room and saw Alyssa putting her clothes away in her dresser.

"Hey Jamie's sister wants us to stop by and sign some papers and you can meet Nicky."

Alyssa looked up. "Sounds good."

They drove to Commissioner Reagan's house. Eddie knocked on the door and Henry answered.

"Officer Janko come on in."

"Thank you Mr. Reagan."

"Please call me Henry. Here let me take your coats."

They handed him their coats and Jamie came around the corner.

"Hey."

He kissed Eddie quickly. Eddie motioned to her sister.

"Jamie this is my sister Alyssa. Alyssa, Jamie."

Jamie shook her hand and smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

Alyssa smiled. "Same."

Jamie led them into the dining room and motioned for them to sit. "Erin is cooking and she will be very offended if you don't stay."

Alyssa and Eddie sat down. Nicky came out of the kitchen and walked over to Alyssa.

"Hey. You must be Alyssa. I'm Nicky."

Alyssa smiled. "Hi."

Nicky sat down next to her. "So you're a junior right?"

"Yeah. But I was in mostly senior classes."

"At Blessed Heart you will be. My mom has your schedule for you and we are in 3 classes together and have the same lunch. Word of advice, during first period try and get a seat in the back. Mr. Lawrence tends to spit a lot during lectures."

Alyssa nodded. "Good to know."

Danny and Henry sat down and Danny looked at Alyssa.

"Hi. I'm Danny Reagan, the good looking one."

Jamie rolled his eyes while Alyssa giggled. Sean and Jack came in and sat down beside their dad. Danny nudged Jack and gestured to Alyssa.

"What do you say when we got company?"

Jack smiled politely. "Hi, i'm Jack."

Sean looked at Alyssa quickly. "I'm Sean. Is Aunt Erin almost done? I'm starving."

Erin, Linda and Frank all walked in carrying food. Linda looked down at her son.

"One day you will learn to be patient." She smiled at Alyssa. "Hi, i'm Danny's wife Linda."

Alyssa smiled back and Frank extended his hand to her.

"Frank Reagan. Welcome to New York."

Alyssa shook his hand. "Thank you."

Erin sat then looked at Nicky. "Nicky it's your turn to say grace."

They all bowed their heads and Nicky said the prayer. Once everyone started eating Erin smiled at Alyssa.

"So Alyssa are you excited? New town, new school."

She nodded. "It's way different then Jersey. But I like it so far."

Nicky spoke while she buttered her bread. "Trust me you haven't seen the city yet. I'll give you the grand tour after school Monday."

Erin looked at her stern. "Not by yourselves."

"No I want to introduce her to Wyatt, Chris, Duncan, Mya, Anne..."

Danny looked up. "Most of those names are boys."

"That's kinda the point." She looked at Alyssa. "They're really cool and just friends."

Jamie spoke up. "Just be careful and look out for Alyssa until she gets her footing."

Nicky nodded. "No problem."

After dinner Alyssa and Nicky talked in the living room by themselves. On their way home Eddie spoke to her.

"So what do think of them?"

Alyssa smiled. "You never mentioned that Jamie is super hot."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "Seriously what do you think?"

"They're nice. Nicky is awesome. It's hard to meet friends that are mature and fun."

"Just make sure you two don't have too much fun with those boys."

"Ok."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie sat playing chess with Henry while Nicky, Erin and Frank played cards. Henry looked at Jamie.

"Alyssa seemed to like us."

Jamie nodded. "She's quieter then Eddie. I don't know what she thought of me."

Frank spoke up. "Does it really matter to you."

"Well yeah. She's the only member of Eddie's family other then their grandmother, that Eddie is close to."

Nicky smiled. "Don't worry Alyssa said she thought you were nice."

Erin looked at her. "What else were you two whispering about?"

"School, boys, the city, boys...you know girl stuff."

Henry smiled at Jamie. "Don't worry so much. You and Eddie will be fine."

Jamie pulled out his wallet and smiled as he pulled out the picture inside. He handed it to his grandfather. Henry smiled and passed it to Frank. When Nicky got it she held it up to the light.

"It looks like a shrimp."

Erin nudged her. "Nicky."

Jamie chuckled. "I agree. I didn't even know where it was until the doctor pointed it out."

Nicky handed him back his picture and he tucked it back into his wallet. Erin smiled.

"I can't believe my baby brother is having a baby."

Jamie just smiled and moved his king. "Check-mate."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie had just finished flipping the last pancake onto a plate when Alyssa emerged from the bathroom in her maroon blazer, tweed skirt, brown stockings and brown combat boots.

"Looking sharp in your new uniform."

Alyssa smirked. "At least I can play with my accessories." She took in the bowl of fruit, orange juice, coffee, sausage, and pancakes. "What happened to the usual cup of coffee with a bacon and egg sandwich to go?"

"I wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast for your first day. Now I put a brown bagged lunch in your backpack along with the emergency numbers in case your phone dies."

"What emergency numbers?"

"My cell, Jamie's cell, Erin's office number, Commissioner's office, and Danny's number."

She rolled her eyes and took a big bite of pancake. Eddie felt to anxious to eat.

"Now you have cash, your commissioner's courtesy card, metro card, and your emergency credit card in your wallet. They will give you your student id today."

"Ok."

"And don't forget that Nicky is gonna wait for you outside the school and help you get to the office. And if you get lost on the metro just text her."

"Eddie breathe. I'll be fine."

Eddie sighed. "I just want to make sure that you have everything."

"I have all my supplies, my phone fully charged, my school map, my tablet, and my portable phone charger. I'm ready."

At 7 o'clock she stood and grabbed her jacket and backpack. Eddie smiled.

"Don't forget to text me when..."

"When I get to the metro, when I get off the metro, when I get to the school, when I get out of school, when I get on the metro to go home, and when I walk through the door. Did I miss anything?"

Eddie hugged her tight. "I love you Lala."

"Love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Eddie walked out of the locker room at work she found Jamie waiting for her.

"How'd Alyssa do this morning?"

"She got there ok and Nicky is giving her the tour."

He nodded and walked with her out to where she was now on desk duty. She sat down and glanced at her phone.

"It's weird. I feel more like her mother the sister today."

He smiled. "You are the person in charge of her welfare so you basically are her mother."

She kissed him softly and noticed his new partner waiting for him.

"Rodrick is waiting, you better get going."

He nodded and left. All day long Eddie took calls, booked prisoners, or did research for the detectives. She hated desk duty but until she went on maternity leave it was all she was allowed to do. At lunch time Alyssa texted her that everything was going well. Eddie then experienced something that she never had before. She went to eat a steak sandwich and was suddenly sick to her stomach. She had never felt so sick in her life. It kept up for the rest of the day. The tiniest whiff of food made her want to vomit. When she finally went home she found Alyssa doing her homework at the kitchen table. Eddie sat down across from her.

"How was your first day?"

She looked up and smiled. "It was awesome. Thanks to Nicky I knew someone in every class. Plus Nicky and I are lab partners in Biology."

"That's good."

Alyssa took in her sister's pale complexion. "Are you ok?"

"Let's just say morning sickness sucks. Especially for someone like me."

"Who eats all day, every day."

Eddie stuck her tongue out at her.

"So do you want me to make you dinner or order take out? I haven't tried that pizza place down the street yet."

Eddie's stomach turned and she rushed to the bathroom. When she came out Alyssa threw her a sympathetic look. Before Eddie could sit back down her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Jamie.

"Hey"

"Hey. Do you care if I come by?"

"No come on over."

"Alright i'll be there in 5."

Eddie put the phone down and sat on the couch until the buzzer rang. Alyssa beat her to it and spoke into the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jamie."

Alyssa buzzed him in and a few minutes later a knock came on the door. Eddie opened it and Jamie smiled.

"Hey."

She let him in and he took in her appearance.

"You feeling alright?"

"I've felt better."

He looked at Alyssa.

"She has morning sickness. It must be bad she turned down pizza."

He took off his jacket, grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered her with it."

"Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "I haven't been able to keep anything down all day."

Alyssa shut her text book and leaned over the back of the couch.

"I'm gonna go get some food down the street. I can pick you up some crackers if you want."

Eddie smiled. "Thanks. Be careful."

Once she left Jamie sat down and Eddie adjusted herself so her head was in his lap. They stayed that way for a while, watching a random action movie on tv. Eddie eventually sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her as she did so.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go get you anything?"

She looked at him seriously. "You know I think you cursed me."

He looked at her confused. "How?"

"You've said that I eat too much since the day I met you."

He laughed. "I think this part is more pregnancy related then voodoo related. It will probably pass."

"I hope so."

He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. She was so warm and comfortable that she drifted off to sleep. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until she was awoken by the sound of the door shutting. Jamie must have fallen asleep too because she felt him jerk awake. Alyssa looked at them sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Eddie sat up. "It's ok."

Alyssa handed her a bag. "I got you saltines, ginger ale and chamomile tea."

"Thanks."

Alyssa sat down in the armchair by the door to Eddie's room. Jamie turned down the tv a little and looked over at her

"So do you like Blessed Heart?"

"It's cool. But you should meet this one teacher. She totally has it out for Nicky. The whole class she was making jabs at Law enforcement and Commissioner Reagan."

Eddie took a sip of ginger ale before speaking. "What's her deal?"

"Nicky says that she's always like that. She just forces her views on her students."

Jamie shook his head "That's not right. Did Nicky introduce you to her friends?"

"Yeah. They are cool Plus Nicky is my Biology partner and she sits next to the hottest guys in school."

Eddie rolled her eyes while Jamie snickered. Eventually Alyssa went to bed and Jamie looked at the clock.

"I should probably get going."

Eddie looked up at him. "Or you could just stay the night."

He smiled. "Ok."

Eddie locked the door and they went into her bedroom. She quickly changed into pajamas and slid into bed. Jamie just took off his shirt and jeans and slept in his boxers. Eddie had to admit it felt right sleeping in his arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie woke up around 4:30am. He looked down and took in their positions. Eddie had her back molded to his stomach. His arm was wrapped around her torso with his hand resting on her stomach. He smiled to himself and fell back asleep. When Eddie's alarm went off at 6am he rolled onto his back and hit the snooze button. Eddie sat up and they both heard Alyssa blow drying her hair. Jamie took a quick shower and threw on his clothes from last night. Eddie got in when he was done and when she walked out with her hair still damp she found Jamie cooking Alyssa breakfast. She caught one whiff of the eggs and had to run back into the bathroom. She felt someone come in behind her and grab her hair. Jamie helped her up and watched her brush her teeth when she was done.

"I figured you didn't feel like cooking."

She threw him a face. "With how much I like to eat, this is gonna suck."

He laughed and kissed her. They walked out into the kitchen and Eddie sipped ginger ale and tried not to breath through her nose as Jamie and Alyssa ate. When her sister was done she put her dirty dishes in the sink and grabbed her jacket. Eddie looked at her.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Metro card?"

"Yes." She grabbed her backpack and hugged her sister. "Hope you feel better. Thanks for breakfast Jamie."

He smiled. "No problem. Be careful."

She nodded and headed out the door. Jamie cleaned the dishes and then he and Eddie left for work. Once at the station they went their separate ways to the locker rooms. Jamie was smiling the whole time he was getting changed. His new partner Adam Rodrick walked over grinning.

"Why are you all smiley?"

Jamie shrugged and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "I spent the night at Eddie's."

"Oh...so you and your baby mama had a little fun?"

"No we watched a movie, went to bed then I made breakfast. It just felt nice. I liked taking care of her and spending time with her."

"Then why don't you two get a place together?"

"We want to take things slow."

"It's a little late for that."

Jamie had to admit Adam had a point. All day he thought about how he wanted to be the person getting Eddie ginger ale and cooking for her. He had even liked talking to Alyssa while he cooked. It felt right. He just didn't know how hard he should push Eddie to live with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

Jamie walked in and smiled at his sister. "Figured you were working late."

He handed her a coffee and Erin smiled.

"Thanks. Why do I get the feeling you're not here to ask me how my day was."

Jamie sat down in the chair across from her desk. "I need some advice."

"On?"

"Eddie. I spent the night at her place the other night and it just felt..."

"Right?"

"Yeah. She's been having really bad morning sickness and I liked being there and taking care of her."

Erin nodded. "Why don't you ask her to move in with you?"

"Because I live in a tiny apartment. There's not enough room for me, Eddie, her sister, and the baby."

Erin grabbed a pen and notepad and wrote down a number. "This is a good friend of mine." She handed him the number. "Tell Carmen who you are and she can get you and Eddie a great deal on a place of your own."

"Thanks but how do I bring it up to Eddie?"

"Keep in mind that she is hormonal right now and might get a little overwhelmed. Try talking to Alyssa about it first and then both of you approach Eddie with the idea."

He nodded and Erin could sense that he was holding something back.

"Ok what's bugging you?"

He hesitated before speaking. "This is not how I pictured starting a family. I always thought that i'd be married and have a house of my own."

"Jamie when will you realize that life never goes the way we planned. You have tried to do the right thing your whole life. You are a good person and Eddie sees that. She is the perfect person for you. So what if you two did things out of the proper order. You have a better relationship then Jack and I did our whole marriage. That is something that I envy."

Jamie didn't speak for a minute. When he finally did he smiled.

"Do you really think we can make it?"

"I do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was on her way to grab a cup of coffee in the lounge when she heard Jamie talking.

"She cant do it Danny."

"Why not?"

"She's pregnant for one and two she isn't ready for something like this."

She walked into the room. "What am I not ready for?"

Jamie groaned and Danny stepped past him and spoke to her.

"I need someone to go undercover and Jamie doesn't want you to."

Eddie threw him a look. "I'm pregnant, not handicapped."

They moved their conversation into a conference room. Jamie looked at Danny.

"I do not want her doing this. Find someone else."

Baez looked at him. "Jamie there is no one else."

Eddie looked to Danny. "Did you pick me because I took that UC course?"

Baez nodded. "That and you are the only cop that speaks Serbian that fits the type they look for."

"I hope that means young and hot."

"That is the type they are looking for."

Danny passed her the file in his hand. "5 women in the past 6 months. All came from Serbia to the U.S. believing that they were going to a hostile to experience the American dream. We know that they all arrived but then they are never heard from again."

Jamie looked at his brother furious. "So you want to send her in blind?"

Eddie looked at the pictures and then at Danny. "I'll do it."

Jamie looked at her shocked and Danny looked surprised.

"You will?"

"If these women are alive we need to find them and like you said I'm the only one they will believe."

Danny nodded. "Ok. We have 3 days to prep you." He looked at Jamie who looked beyond furious. "She won't be alone. Baez and I will be with her every step of the way."

Jamie didn't speak. After Danny and Baez left Jamie rounded on Eddie.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"My job."

He ran his hand angrily through his hair. "You are pregnant with my baby. I think I deserve a say in this."

Eddie felt her anger rising to the surface. "I have to do my job I have been chained to a desk for weeks. I don't even feel like a cop anymore!"

He just stood there. Eddie tried to calm herself down but she felt tears falling from her eyes. Jamie saw them and wiped them off her face. Eddie took a deep breath.

"Ok you may have a point. But I can't know that these girls are still out there and not do anything about it."

He sighed. "I know you have to. But I will be in the car with Danny and Baez."

"Deal."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was anxious as he sat in the backseat. Danny and Baez were so calm he was almost jealous. All he could think about was the fact that his family was about to be put in danger. When a white van pulled up next to Eddie he felt his muscles tighten. Danny nodded.

"Here we go."

Eddie got in and they started to follow the van. Jamie listened as Eddie spoke to whoever was in the van with her. She sounded so calm. Then a woman took her phone and purse and threw them out the window. He heard someone strike Eddie and he looked at his brother.

"Ok that's enough, light em up."

Danny held up a hand. "Wait a minute." He spoke into his headpiece. "Do we still have eyes on her?"

A voice rang through. "She looks ok."

Baez spoke up. "We still have a tracker."

Jamie still felt uneasy. He looked at the red dot on Baez's screen.

"They stopped moving."

Danny spoke into his radio and Jamie shook his head.

"Danny we can't wait for back up. You know what can happen in 30 seconds." He looked at his brother. "Danny, please. That's my family."

Danny sighed and spoke again. "We are going in."

"You better get her out Danny."

When they went in Jamie had tunnel vision as he looked for Eddie. He almost was shot but Danny got to the guy first. Jamie knew he needed to focus. He disarmed another guy and yelled.

"Eddie!"

She didn't come out. Jamie tried to cuff a guy and he yelled again.

"Eddie!"

A woman came out and started speaking to him franticly. Jamie tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry we're gonna get you out of here."

Suddenly Eddie came behind the girl with her gun pointed at her.

"Don't even think about it." She grabbed a gun that the girl had behind her back and Eddie forced her to the ground. "This is the ring leader."

Jamie nodded. Baez took the woman and Jamie led Eddie outside. He had her sit in the back of the car with her feet on the pavement. He knelt down in front of her. She had a bruise on her jaw line. Other then that she looked unharmed. He ran his thumb over the bruise softly.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled slightly and put her hand on her stomach. "We're ok."

He put his hand over hers and smiled. Later that night they went home to Eddie's apartment. When they walked in they found Alyssa and Nicky sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. Nicky smiled.

"Hey Uncle Jamie."

"Hey."

Eddie looked over her sister's shoulder. "Eww trig."

Alyssa noted the bruise on her sister's face. "Nice bruise. How's the other guy look?"

"He's still unconscious."

Nicky gave he a high five and Jamie shook his head.

"Are you girls hungry because i'm starving."

Alyssa opened a drawer and handed him take out menus that Eddie had. Jamie looked at the menus and chuckled.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?"

Alyssa chuckled. "I've learned most of them know her number by heart."

Eddie scowled. "They do not."

"Want a bet."

Jamie simply smiled and pulled out his phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was sitting in his squad car thinking about the advice Erin had given him a coupe weeks ago. He then pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Jamie?"

"Hey Alyssa. I wanted to talk to you about something. Are you free after school?"

"Umm yeah. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about that coffee cart around the corner from Eddie's?"

"Ok, i'll see you then."

When Adam got into the car he looked at Jamie.

"Aww was that your baby mama?"

"No. I need to meet someone real quick so can you right up our traffic stops?"

"Sure."

When Jamie got to the coffee cart Alyssa was already standing there. He smiled at her.

"Hey Alyssa."

She passed him a coffee. "Plain black."

"Thanks."

"So why did you want to meet?"

They started walking towards Eddie's building.

"Well I want Eddie and I to get a house together before the baby comes. I don't know how to approach her about it."

She smirked. "I figured it was either that or marriage."

"I know she's not ready for that yet. It's just things would be easier if we lived together."

"I'm on your side. It's just you have to watch how you word it to Eddie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well try reminding her how it would be better for the baby."

He nodded. "Are you ok with it?"

"With what?"

"Living with me and Eddie? We would obviously get a place where you could have your own room."

"I'm fine with it." She took a sip of her coffee and then smiled. "By the way I really do like you."

He looked at her confused and she giggled.

"Nicky told me that you think i'm quiet and don't voice my opinion. I just don't say everything that i'm thinking like Eddie. But you are really good for her."

" Thanks. It really means a lot to me."

"So when do you want to talk to Eddie?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Works for me."

Jamie walked her home then went back to work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was looking in her figure in her bathroom mirror. She couldn't believe that at only 12 weeks she had a small but defined bump. She groaned as she pulled her shirt back down. Alyssa had ordered Mexican food and was flipping through tv channels. Eddie walked into the room.

"How long did they say?"

Her answer came by a knock on their door. Eddie raised her eyebrows while Alyssa answered the door. Jamie walked in with a bag of food. He smiled.

"I've hardly seen you in the past 2 days. So I called and Alyssa told me to come to dinner."

Eddie kissed him. "Well i'm glad you did."

They sat down and ate. Alyssa chatted about her new friends for a bit. Eventually Jamie pulled a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Eddie.

"What's this?"

"We have an appointment tomorrow."

She looked at the paper. Carmen Gomez, a real estate agent.

"Why are we going to see a realtor?"

Jamie shrugged. "She's a friend of Erin's. I just figured it couldn't hurt to at least look and see what's out there."

Eddie looked at Alyssa who was concentrating hard on her plate. "Did you know about this?"

She looked up. "I may have mentioned something to Nicky. But really Eddie is it such a bad idea? You have to find something before the baby comes."

Eddie couldn't disagree with that logic. "Ok i'll go."

Alyssa and Jamie high-fived over the table. Eddie simply scowled at them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What was wrong with it?"

"It had one bathroom. Do you really want to share a bathroom with a teenage girl?"

Jamie and Eddie had looked at 4 places, none of which they liked. Jamie was starting to get a little frustrated.

"Why don't we look in Brooklyn? There are some nice places close to my Dad's."

She sighed. "I thought we wanted to stay in the city?"

"Well we've looked at things in the city. There are not a lot of 3 bedroom apartments in our price range."

"Well it couldn't hurt to look at them."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. The next few days they looked at 3 more house before they finally found the one. It was a brick cape-cod style 2 blocks from Frank and Henry's house. With 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a sun room, and big fenced in yard; it was everything they had wanted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just pick one."

Eddie and Alyssa were standing in the new house waiting for Jamie, Danny and Frank to come with the first truck. Alyssa was trying to pick the bedroom she wanted but was trying to let Eddie pick.

"Really Eddie, you pick which room you want as the nursery."

Eddie sighed. "Fine." She pointed to the bigger of the two rooms that looked out over the front yard. "You take this room."

"Ok." She shot her a cheeky smile. "Now was that so hard?"

They went down stairs just in time to let in Linda, Sean, Jack, Erin, Nicky, and Henry. Erin smiled.

"This house is beautiful."

Eddie smiled. "Thanks. I can't wait to decorate."

Alyssa looked at Nicky. "Come check out my new room."

The girls ran upstairs and they heard the door shut. Eddie looked up after them then turned to Erin.

"What do you think they are talking about up there?"

Linda smiled. "Boys."

"What about boys?"

Jamie and Danny carried a couch in. Once they set it down Danny looked at them.

"Seriously what about boys?"

Linda put a hand on his shoulder. "Nicky and Alyssa. Nothing to do with you."

He nodded. For the next few hours the Reagans moved everything into the house. Eddie felt more like a traffic director. Jamie was watching her like a hawk making sure she didn't lift anything. When everything was moved in They all sat down and ate pizza. Nicky and Alyssa seemed to be distant from the adults, checking their phones and giggling a lot. When everyone went home and Jamie was in the shower, Eddie made a point to talk to her sister. She knocked on the door and smiled.

"Hey Lala."

Alyssa was organizing her books. "Hey.

"Can we talk for a minute."

She motioned to her desk chair. "Take a seat."

"I just noticed that you seem to be into boys lately. And I don't know if you and mom had that talk yet."

Alyssa threw her a horrified look. "Please tell me that you are not about to give me some kind of awkward sex talk?"

"Hey this is as awkward for me as it is for you."

"I doubt that."

"Have you had sex?"

"Not that it is any of your business but no I haven't yet."

"Yet? What is yet suppose to mean?"

"I mean I am not currently having sex but that doesn't mean I won't be if I find a guy that I want to have sex with."

Eddie cringed. "Well now that you have your own room the new rule is no boys over when Jamie or I are not here and whenever a boy is here the door stays open. Deal?"

"Deal. But you do realize we could just have sex on the couch right?"

"Excuse me?"

Jamie walked into the room in his pajama pants and old Harvard shirt. He looked between the two sisters.

"What is this about sex on the couch?"

Eddie looked at him. "I was just reminding Alyssa that she still has rules. Such as no boys upstairs when you or I aren't home and her door has to stay open if a boy is up there."

Jamie sat on the edge of Alyssa's bed and looked at her seriously. "You're not having sex. Are you?"

Alyssa looked mortified. "For the 3rd time no! I just told Eddie that I might if I find the right guy."

Jamie looked a little relieved. "I just want you to feel comfortable coming to one of us when you do start having sex so that we can make sure you are using proper protection."

Eddie was shocked at Jamie but Alyssa stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks Jamie."

Later when Jamie and Eddie were getting into their bed Jamie noticed Eddie's face.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "What was that?!"

"What was what?"

"You and my sister? Telling her that it's ok to have sex at her age."

"Eddie we're not exactly in a position to judge. Plus you heard her, she isn't having sex."

"Yeah right now she's not. Is this what it's gonna be like when we are talking to our baby about sex?"

He looked at her tiny bump and chuckled. "I think we have a long time before we'll have to worry about him or her having sex."

"I know that but will I always be the mean one while you're the fun one?"

"Excuse me?"

"If I tell Alyssa that she can't go to a party would you let her go?"

"Not without talking it over with you first."

Eddie just sighed. Jamie searched her face and then kissed her forehead.

"I just want Alyssa to be honest with us. I would rather know that she is having sex and being careful then her lie to us and get an STD or wind up pregnant in high school."

Eddie rested her head on his chest. "I know you're right. I just hate the idea of my sister being old enough to be having sex."

He chuckled and rubbed small circles down her back. She sighed and then smiled.

"So are you going to tell Nicky the same thing at dinner tomorrow?"

He threw her a look. "Nicky is different."

"How? She's a year older then Alyssa. The same things could happen to her. Besides she could already be having sex."

He looked freaked out at the idea. Eddie laughed at his expression until she grew tired and fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All of the Reagans, plus Eddie and Alyssa, were eating dinner together on Sunday. Jamie kept glancing at Nicky to the point where Eddie thought she had cracked a rib to stop from laughing. Linda smiled at them.

"So Jamie, Eddie do you like the new house?"

Eddie nodded. "It's nice. We still have a ton of unpacking to do but it will get there."

Sean looked at them. "I think you and Uncle Jamie need to get a dog."

Eddie smiled. "A dog?"

"Yeah you guys have that big backyard."

Alyssa nodded. "I could be down for that."

Eddie looked at Jamie. "Jamie, what do you think?"

He was still looking off into space. Eddie nudged him gently.

"Jamie?"

He looked at her. "Huh?"

"Sean says we need a dog."

"Oh, yeah a dog would be cool."

Danny chuckled. "Sorry we're interrupting your beauty sleep."

Jamie looked at his niece. "Nicky are you having sex?"

Alyssa groaned. "Not this again."

Linda looked over to her boys. "Boys why don't you go play video games?"

Sean looked curious. "Why?"

Jack sniggered. "They're gonna ask Nicky if she's having sex."

Once they left the room Frank looked at his son.

"What brought that up?"

Jamie shrugged. "Eddie and I talked with Alyssa last night. I told her that I want her to be honest with us so we can get her the proper protection then have her lie to us and end up in trouble."

Erin looked at him. "So what? You think Nicky and I don't have a good relationship to where we can talk about sex?"

Jamie shook his head. "I didn't say that. I just want Nicky to know that if she doesn't feel that she can talk to you she does have me and Danny that she can come confide in."

Danny made a face and looked at Nicky. "If you need help in that department call your Aunt Linda."

Nicky nodded. "Gladly. And none of you have to worry because i'm not having sex."

The men around the table shivered at the idea which made Nicky and Alyssa giggle. Nicky looked at Jamie.

"Thank you Uncle Jamie."

He nodded. "Maybe you should call Eddie before me though."

Everyone laughed and they continued on with their meal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a couple of weeks Eddie finally felt as though they were moved in. The only thing that was unfinished was the nursery. They had agreed to wait until they found out the gender. Eddie was fine with that until she, Alyssa and Nicky were out shopping. The girls needed dresses for homecoming. Eddie couldn't believe that Alyssa had been living with her for 3 months. Nicky walked out of a dressing room in a strapless red dress.

"What do you think Eddie?"

"I think your mom is going to kill you before you even get out the door."

Nicky made a face. "I hate it when you're right.

She went back into her dressing room just as Alyssa came out of hers. She was in a silver sequin strapless dress.

"I feel like a disco ball."

"And you look like some of the hookers I collar."

"Too harsh."

Before she could walk back into her dressing room, Nicky came out. She was in a knee length navy dress. It was strapless but not skin tight and it had a silver band at the waist. Eddie smiled.

"Nicky that dress is perfect."

Nicky looked in the 3 way mirror then back at Eddie.

"It is, isn't it?"

Alyssa disappeared for a second a came back with silver heels. Nicky put them on and smiled.

"I love it!"

"Wait!" Alyssa slid a silver star headband onto Nicky's head. It held back her pixie length hair and gave the right amount of pop. "Now you're perfect."

Nicky smiled then looked at Alyssa's dress. "Now it's my turn to help you."

Nicky handed her a dress and when Alyssa came out of the dressing room the next time Eddie almost cried. She had on a hot pink dress with crystal detailing. It stopped just above her knees and was strapless. It fanned out slightly at the waist. Eddie wiped her eyes.

"Lala that is the one."

Once they had their dresses and shoes they started to make their way out of the mall when a department caught Eddie's eye.

"Ooh! Can we make a quick detour?"

The girls turned in time to see Eddie practically running to get to the baby section. She grabbed the outfit that had caught her eye. It was a bright floral newborn dress with a mint green cardigan. She held it out so the girls could see.

"How cute is this?"

Alyssa smiled. "Umm what if the baby is a boy?"

Eddie turned and found a 3pc newborn set. It was police themed for a boy.

"I think i'll get both and return the one we don't need."

Nicky held out a cream plush blanket with gold owls. "Eddie? How cute is this?"

"That could work for a boy or a girl."

Alyssa grabbed her sister's hand. "Let's buy these and get out of here before you buy an entire wardrobe for the baby."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived at the Reagan house Jamie quickly parked and smiled at Eddie.

"Are you ready to tell them?"

She nodded. They walked inside and immediately Linda and Erin were on them. Erin looked slightly deranged.

"What is it!"

Jamie held up a hand. "Hang on. This is the girl's night."

Linda chimed in. "But they're dying to know too."

"Dying isn't the word that I would use."

Nicky walked down the stairs. Everyone looked at her shocked. Before anyone could speak Alyssa came down behind her. Jamie almost felt like crying. Alyssa felt like his sister too. She looked so grown up. Henry appeared.

"Well you two look beautiful."

Nicky kissed his cheek. "Thanks Grandpa."

"Thanks Mr. Reagan."

He grabbed two boxes off a nearby table and handed them to the girls. When he handed Alyssa hers he smiled.

"It's Grandpa to you too."

They both pulled out corsages that matched their dresses. Henry helped them put them on their wrist and then Frank smiled.

"You two look perfect."

Erin had tears in her eyes. "Oh you two look so grown up."

Alyssa looked at her sister who had silent tears streaming down her face.

"Ok before everyone starts crying...what are you two having?"

Eddie and Jamie looked at eachother and Jamie smiled.

"On the count of three?"

Eddie nodded. "One...two...three."

"It's a girl!"

Everyone cheered and started hugging them. Linda handed Jamie a pink gift bag.

"Just a little something."

He pulled out a quilt. It was mainly pink and brown but it had pieces of what appeared to be a police uniform. Jamie looked at her confused.

"What's this?"

Linda smiled. "Frank gave me Joe's police uniforms. I took two and broke them down so I could make quilts. I figured that since you were closest to Joe and your baby will never get the chance to meet him that you should have them."

Jamie had tears in his eyes as he ran his fingers over the Reagan name tag. Later that night he and Eddie were waiting up for Alyssa when she looked at him.

"Are you upset that it's a girl?"

He looked at her shocked. "No! I could have cared less what it was as long as it was healthy. I'm happy it's a girl."

"Really?"

"Really."

He kissed her softly. She suddenly pulled away and grabbed a bag from behind the armchair. She handed it to Jamie.

"What's this?"

She just smiled as he pulled out the blanket and dress. He chuckled.

"What happened to we weren't buying anything until we knew for sure?"

"I had gotten a boy outfit too."

He looked at how tiny the little dress was and smiled. "Holy crap she's gonna be tiny."

Eddie laid her head on his shoulder. "She'll be perfect." She then looked at him. "Umm speaking of which...your daughter really wants a chocolate milkshake."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm on it."


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie and Eddie were walking through the department store with Erin and Linda. They had insisted on throwing them a baby shower and Erin wanted them to register early. Jamie wanted to be anywhere but there. Erin walked over to the cribs and pointed out frilly pink bedding.

"How perfect is this?"

Jamie made a face. "It's...nice."

Eddie looked at it and then saw brown and pink bedding behind it.

"I kinda like this one better. It matches the quilt that Linda made us."

He nodded. "That's fine."

When they moved onto the actual essentials both of them were lost and trusted Erin and Linda completely. Jamie looked at a pack of bottles and had no idea what anti colic, medium flow, or how many ounces the baby would eat. Linda turned and looked at Eddie.

"Are you going to breastfeed?"

Eddie looked at Jamie confused. "I haven't really thought about that."

Linda chuckled at Jamie's face. "Breastfeeding is cheaper in the long run."

"Then i'll try."

When they finally left the store Jamie glanced over at Eddie.

"I felt kinda stupid in there."

She gave a sigh of relief. "I thought it was just me. I have no idea what we even registered for."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "We'll figure it out together."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was sitting with Alyssa in the living room when her sister set her phone down and cleared her throat.

"So I was wondering if I could go to a party with Nicky Friday night?"

"What kind of party?"

She shrugged. "A friend of a friend. Nicky says that it's gonna be pretty small. She's been to a party there before."

Eddie thought for a minute. "Umm...let me ask Jamie and if he says it's ok then you can go."

"Sounds fair."

When Jamie came home from his basketball game with Danny, Eddie made a point to say something. He set his bag down and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Hey."

She set her ipad aside. "How was your game?"

"Danny tried to cheat, again."

She smiled. "So Alyssa wants to go to a party with Nicky Friday night."

"What kind of party?"

"A friend of Nicky's. Nicky says it's gonna be small."

"What did you say?"

"I told her you and I had to agree."

He took a swig and then nodded. "As long as she stays with Nicky then i'm ok with it."

Eddie went upstairs and knocked on Alyssa's door.

"Come in."

Eddie walked in and found her sister flipping through a magazine on her bed. Eddie sat down.

"So Jamie and I agree that you can go to the party as long as you stay with Nicky."

"Deal."

Eddie couldn't shake the bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was almost glad that Friday was such a long day. She and Jamie were both working late so hey told Alyssa that she could spend the night with Nicky. Around 10pm there were 10-12 arrest. Eddie was working booking. Officer Thompson came in with a gang banger.

"Just so you know Officer Janko this man did not try to beat a 15 year old girl to death."

"That's nice."

She was just finishing writing up on him when Jamie and Adam walked in with what appeared to be two guys coming out of a bar fight. Jamie handed her thee slip.

"Body A tried to skip out on a bar tab so Body B tried to shove his head through a window."

Eddie nodded and started filling out some paperwork.

"Ok can I get your names?"

The older of the two men started yelling at her. "We did this with the f***ing cops before."

Jamie looked at the man. "Hey! Keep your mouth shut!" He then looked at Eddie. "We're heading back out."

She nodded. "Be careful."

A couple hours past and her phone lit up with a text from Erin.

 _e- Have u heard from the girls?_

 _eddie- not since they told me they got there ok_

 _e- Nicky isn't answering her phone. Could you try Alyssa?_

 _eddie- Sure_

Eddie stepped into the hallway and dialed her sister's number. It rang and then went to voicemail.

"Hey Lala it's Eddie. Umm...call me ok. I'm getting a little worried."

She texted Erin back and then remembered that Alyssa's phone had a gps tracker in it. She tried it and it worked. She wrote down the address and called Jamie. He answered quick.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Umm...Erin texted me and she can't get ahold of Nicky. I tried calling Alyssa but it went to voicemail. I tracked her phone and it says that she is in the meat packing district."

"Did you get an address?"

"No it just gives general area."

"Ok. Let me call Danny and we'll check it out."

"This isn't like her Jamie."

"I know. It's not like Nicky either. I'll call you when I know something."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he hung up with Eddie. Adam looked at him.

"What's up?"

"My niece and Eddie's sister went to a party and no one has heard from them since this afternoon."

"Where was the party?"

"Meat packing district."

Jamie looked at his phone and sighed before calling Danny. He answered quick.

"Hey Kid."

"Danny listen. Can you and Baez meet me? I think something's wrong with Nicky and Alyssa. They're not answering their phones."

"Well where are they?"

"They were suppose to be at a party in the Bronx but according to the gps in Alyssa's phone they're in the meat packing district.

"Why the hell would they be out there? Ok there is a crappy little café on the corner of Queen, i'll meet you there in 10."

"Ok."

Jamie drove off. The whole way there he kept thinking of the two girls alone and terrified. He tried to call Alyssa again but it went straight to voicemail. When they reached the café Danny and Baez were already there. Jamie and Adam jumped out and met them. Jamie looked at his brother.

"I tried calling Alyssa again and it went straight to voicemail."

Baez spoke up. "What's her number? I can track it and Nicky's."

Once Baez put the numbers in 2 little red dots popped up.

"Ok this says that they are together and at least 6 blocks from us. Jamie was about to speak when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id.

"It's Alyssa." He answered quickly as Danny moved in closer. "Alyssa! Where are you?"

He heard her crying. "Jamie! I want to go home! I told him no and he got pissed!"

Jamie put it on speaker. They heard a guy yelling and pounding on something. Danny spoke to her.

"Alyssa it's Danny. Where is Nicky?"

"I don't know! She went off with Getty."

"Who is Getty?"

"Some college guy. It was his party we went to. Then he said that if we didn't want to drink he had a place where we could just hang out and he and his friends brought us here."

Baez grabbed the phone. "Alyssa did you see any signs or logos?"

"Girado's Deli. We're across the street.

"Are you safe?"

"I locked myself in the bathroom but I don't think it's going to hold him!"

Adam nudged Jamie. "Giardo's Deli is 5 blocks over it looks like there is an abandoned building across. Danny spoke into the phone.

"Alyssa what floor are you on?"

"The 3rd. I think Nicky is on the first."

"Do they have weapons?"

"He hit me with a metal pipe."

Jamie felt his heart racing. "Just hang on Alyssa we're coming."

They got into their cars and raced down the street. When they got to the building Danny ran to the door with his gun drawn.

"Police! We're coming in!"

He kicked the door down. Jamie felt his body go numb. There was this big guy over his unconscious niece. Danny handcuffed the guy while Baez shook Nicky.

"Nicky? Come on Sweetie open your eyes."

Nicky stirred but didn't wake up. Adam picked a bottle of water up and smelled it.

"This isn't water."

Danny handed the guy off to Adam and Baez and Jamie made their way upstairs. They cleared the second floor but when they reached the third a guy was yelling. Jamie burst through the door and pointed his gun at the guy.

"Police! Don't move!"

"Hey I didn't do nothing to these Bitches!"

Jamie had cuffs on him but still slammed him against the wall.

"You mess with my sister and niece...you mess with me!"

Baez took him out of the room. Jamie put his gun away and knocked on the door.

"Lala? It's safe."

Alyssa came running out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Jamie held her tight.

"It's ok...you're gonna be ok."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie ran into the Emergency room and quickly found Erin, Frank and Henry huddled together. She went over to them and looked at Erin.

"Are they ok?"

"Yes. Apparently a guy from Nicky's tutoring program wanted to have a good time with them and his friend. The gave Nicky GHB and Alyssa was struck with a pipe."

Eddie felt like her legs were going to give out. Frank saw how pale she looked and helped her sit.

"Now there is no sense in you getting all worked up. Jamie and Danny stopped them before anything worse happened. They pumped Nicky's stomach and Alyssa has some cuts and bruises. They will be ok."

Eddie spoke in a whisper. "I promised that I would take care of her and I failed."

"You did no such thing. You knew something was wrong and you had Jamie go after her. That was more then most parents would do."

Eddie started to cry. Frank sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. After a few minutes Jamie came into the waiting room and rushed to Eddie. He knelt in front of her and grabbed both of her hands.

"Hey...She's ok."

Eddie looked at him. "She is?"

"Yeah... She cracked the pipe over the guys head so she could lock herself in the bathroom. She must take after her older sister."

Eddie smiled and wiped her face. Jamie glanced up at Erin.

"Nicky's ok. She feels like an idiot but she's ok. Linda and Danny are sitting with them."

Erin nodded. Frank stood up and looked at his son.

"Keep an eye on her."

Jamie nodded and sat down. Eddie let him wrap his arms around her.

"I never should have let her go.

"We both said she could. There was no way that we could have known that this was going to happen. Erin knew the guy who threw the party. She also knew the guy that attacked Alyssa. They are both part of some tutoring program."

She nodded. "Can I see her?"

He nodded and held her hand. They walked into the urgent care center and quickly found Alyssa. When she saw her older sister she jumped off the bed and hugged Eddie tight.

"I'm sorry Eddie."

Eddie rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok. This wasn't your fault."

"I should have called you when they started acting weird. I never thought Tyler would do that."

Jamie wrapped his arm around Eddie's waist and placed his hand on Alyssa's back.

"You and Nicky are ok. That's all that matters."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alyssa and Nicky spent 3 days out of school. After a couple of weeks Alyssa was distracting herself by helping Jamie decorate the baby's room. They painted the walls pink and had gotten dark mahogany furniture. Eddie walked in while Jamie put the crib together.

"Wow. Not bad for someone who can't paint."

"Who told you that I can't paint?"

"Henry."

He shook his head. "Well I could probably put this crib together if the directions weren't in Spanish."

Eddie sat down and looked. "Umm...this isn't gonna work."

"Yeah it will. The diagram is pretty easy to follow. We can set Sean in here to test it before we stick the baby in it."

Eddie lightly hit him. "You are horrible." Her smile faded a little and she dropped her voice. "I got a weird phone call today."

"What do you mean weird?"

"My dad was taken to the hospital. He got into a fight or something. He asked them to call me."

Jamie started tightening a screw. "Are you going to go see him?"

"Last time it didn't go so well."

He stood up and dropped a side into place. "It couldn't hurt to try again."

"Actually it could."

He sighed. "I can't make this decision for you. But if you want I can go with you to see him."

"Just do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't tell Alyssa. She hasn't seen him since she was 11 or 12 and she is just as angry with him as me."

"Ok."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie and Jamie walked into the hospital in uniform. Linda was at the nurses station and smiled at them.

"Hey you two. Are you here to see your dad?"

Jamie nodded. Linda led them to a room and paused by the door. Eddie took a deep breath before peering inside. Armin Janko was fast asleep. He looked nothing like the man Eddie knew. He no longer had a perfectly tailored suit, shiny shoes, white teeth, sleek blonde hair or swagger. He was in a hospital gown, handcuffed to the bed with bruises covering most of his face. Jamie watched Eddie closely. Linda whispered to her.

"He has a concussion, 3 broken ribs, 2 fractures in his hand and several cuts and abrasions."

Eddie nodded and stepped into the room. After a few minutes standing there Armin stirred. He blinked a few times as he stared at his daughter.

"Edit?"

Eddie took a deep breath. "Armin. What happened?"

He sat up in bed and looked her over. "You look so official in your uniform." He then noticed her extended abdomen. "You're pregnant?"

She just stood there with her arms crossed. "Why did you call me?"

"You haven't answered any of my letters. Neither has your sister. I tried calling her but the line has been disconnected." He hesitated before adding. "Your mom and I's divorce was finalized a few months ago."

"Mom told me. Before she took off and married some hot shot lawyer."

He raised his eyebrows. "Where's Alyssa?"

"With me. Mom relinquished her rights."

"Let me guess, you haven't given Alyssa a single one of my letters since she moved in with you?"

"You're wrong. I give her every one. She burns them or throws them out. We've never read a single one."

He sat on the side of the bed, wincing as he did so. "Eddie, let me explain."

"Explain what? How you lied to us our whole lives? How you destroyed how many others? How you ripped our family apart? I do not want to hear it! You call me just because you started a stupid prison riot?"

"I didn't start anything they beat me up!"

Eddie paused. "What?"

"Two guys jumped me coming out of chow."

"Where were the guards?"

"They got there in time to stop them from killing me."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I never saw their faces. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah? Well it's a little late for that."

She turned on her heels and marched out. Jamie followed her but hesitated. She turned.

"What?"

"Just give me 5 minutes."

She glanced towards the room before nodding. "I'll be in the car."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie watched Eddie walk outside before returning to Armin's room.

"Mr. Janko, i'm Officer Jamie Reagan. I'm Eddie's partner."

He nodded. "She told you what I did?"

Jamie nodded and he sighed.

"Eddie won't listen."

"She's a little emotional right now."

"I didn't even know that she was pregnant. Or that Alyssa lived with her. I just want to explain myself to them."

"Then explain it to me."

Armin looked him over then nodded. "When Eddie was little I ran a legit business. Then her mother, Carla wanted more money. She came to this country because she wanted to live the American Dream. I didn't want to disappoint her. I never wanted her or the girls to want for anything. So I stole a few thousand here or there, but when Carla got pregnant with Alyssa I started to step it up. I got involved with my best friend at the time and he came up with the idea of hedge funds. A few years later I had millions in off shore bank accounts. I could buy my girls whatever they wanted. Then when Eddie went into high school I started thinking about college and started playing up bogus companies. I was padding my own wallet. I knew it was only a matter of time before I got caught. I still wanted to make sure the girls were protected. I invested in real estate. It was legal and it was the smartest decision that I ever made. While Eddie was at college I got busted. So did my partner. The government took everything I had in my bank accounts. But the real estate that I purchased could not be touched. It was plenty to keep Carla and the girls comfortable." He paused and looked Jamie in the eye. "When you become a father you will understand what I did. You are completely responsible for another human being. You just want them to have the life that you never did."

Jamie was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Why haven't you told Eddie or Alyssa any of this?"

"I've tried. The last time I saw Alyssa was the day I was convicted. I couldn't even speak to her. Then Eddie...you saw how she was. You can never get a word in with her."

Jamie pulled out his notebook. "What can you tell me about the attack?"

"Not much. Just that they were both Hispanic. Look I don't want to cause any trouble. I just wanted to talk to Eddie but clearly she doesn't want to talk to me."

Jamie sighed. "I'll talk to her but I can't guarantee anything."

Armin shook his hand. "Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. After dinner that night she went upstairs to take a shower. Alyssa and Jamie were watching American Idol. Alyssa glanced at him when she heard the shower start.

"Did you and Eddie get into a fight or something?"

"No, why?"

"You two haven't said a word to eachother since you walked through the door."

He sighed. "Eddie's just going through some stuff."

"With the baby? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah the baby is fine. It's just work stuff."

"Please don't lie to me."

He hesitated before speaking. "Eddie made me promise not to tell you."

"I'm not a kid."

He made sure that Eddie wasn't coming down the stairs before speaking. "Your dad called Eddie."

Alyssa raised her eyebrows. "He did?"

Jamie nodded. "He's in the hospital and he wanted to see you two but Eddie didn't want you to know."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She wanted to protect you. She knows how you feel about your dad."

Alyssa sighed. "What if I want to see him?"

"That is your decision. Just do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't tell Eddie I told you."

"No problem."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was pouring a cup of coffee the next morning. Jamie had already left for work and Alyssa was finishing her breakfast. She glanced up at her sister.

"I got a call from Dad."

Eddie looked up. "Did you talk to him?"

"No it was a voicemail. He's in the hospital?"

"Yes."

Eddie sat down across from her and Alyssa spoke quietly.

"I want to go see him."

Eddie sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea...but it's your decision."

"Do you think Jamie could take me?"

"Why not me?"

"Cause you might kill him."

Eddie smirked. "Ok. I'll ask Jamie."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie led Alyssa through the hospital and paused outside the door.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

Alyssa nodded. Armin was in bed reading a book. He was still handcuffed to the bed. Jamie knocked on the door and Armin looked up.

"Officer Reagan."

Jamie stepped into the room. "I brought someone to see you."

Alyssa stepped in after him. Armin looked at her shocked. He set his book aside and sat up straighter.

"Alyssa Christine?"

Alyssa nodded. "Hi Daddy. How are you?"

He smiled. "I'm ok. How are you doing?"

"Good." She sat down in the chair next to his bed. She glanced to see Jamie standing by the door. "I started a new school."

"Oh yeah? How is it?"

"Good. I've made friends pretty quick."

"You live with Eddie now?"

She nodded. "And Jamie. They take really good care of me."

Armin smiled at Jamie. "So that's why you are so concerned for Eddie." He then looked back at Alyssa. "You look just like your grandmother. How is she?"

"She's ok. She's in assisted living but she still can drive and everything. She was struggling taking care of the house and all by herself."

He nodded. "That explains why her letters have been sent back. She use to write me every week."

"I can give you her new address."

Alyssa stayed at the hospital for an hour. By the time she and Jamie left she was smiling. Once they were outside she hugged Jamie tight.

"Thank you."

He hugged her back. "You're welcome."

When they got home Eddie was sitting in the living room flipping through channels. When they walked in she turned the TV off and looked at them.

"How did it go?"

Alyssa sat down next to her. "He wants to see you again. Please, for me, let him explain. It doesn't change what he did but it makes it easier to understand."

At that she walked upstairs. Jamie took her seat and grabbed Eddie's hand.

"Are you ok?"

She let a tear fall and looked at him. "How can I forgive him?"

"You don't have to forgive but you can move forward. No matter what he is still your father. If he hadn't done what he did you never would have become a cop, we never would have met and we wouldn't be having a baby. In some strange way he made you who you are and that is something that you can thank him for."

She nodded. "I guess you're right."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Maybe you can just try and get along with him for Alyssa."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll try."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Eddie walked into the hospital alone and found her dad in a wheelchair. She knocked on his door and the cop with him looked at her.

"He's about ready to be transported."

"I just need a minute."

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can come to the prison in a few days during our visiting hours."

Eddie reached into her wallet and pulled out her commissioner's courtesy card. "This has the cell phone number of Commissioner Reagan. If you want you can call him but considering that it his day off he might be less then amused with this situation."

The officer sighed. "5 minutes."

Eddie walked in and her dad smiled.

"You always did have a way with people."

She smirked. "I'm just here for Alyssa. For some reason she forgives you."

"Look Eddie, I will not pretend that I was a perfect father and I will never say a bad word against your mother but everything that I did I did for my girls. The only thing that I regret is hurting anyone. That was never my intention." He paused and Eddie sat down across from him before smiling. "When that baby is born you will understand why I did what I did. You will love that baby more then you ever knew that you could love someone. You will want to give them everything that they want."

Eddie was quiet. She wiped the tears that silently fell from her eyes. "What really happened with your fight?"

"I'm on kitchen work detail. I'm doing it so I can possibly get early parole. I promise I've been keeping my nose clean. But you can get any drug that you want in there. They use the kitchen like a store. Some guards and visitors smuggle the supply in and there is a gang in there that sell it. I as beat up for refusing to take part in it. I want to get released as son as I can. If I get caught with drugs I will just be adding more time."

Eddie nodded. "So they beat you. I'll see what I can do to get you protection."

She stood and hugged him. He rubbed her back.

"I love you Edit Marie."

"I love you too Dad."

She straightened up and he cleared his throat.

"I originally wanted to get out on early parole. I was going to move in with your grandmother and fight your mom for joint custody of Alyssa. But now..." He handed her a file. " I know that Alyssa is better off with you and Jamie."

Eddie read the file. He relinquished all of his parental rights. "You did this for Alyssa?"

"I want her to have a good life and you and Jamie are doing a great job. Besides I still have reasons to stay on the straight and narrow."

"What?"

"I can't make up to you and Alyssa what I did but I can with my grandchild. That is if you will let me know it and be in it's life?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded." I love you Eddie. I really do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come in."

Eddie walked into Erin's office that afternoon. Erin glanced up from her computer and smiled.

"Hey Eddie."

"Hi Erin. I was wondering if you had a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Eddie sat down and looked at her. "My dad is in Fort Dicks Correctional and he was attacked by a group of fellow inmates for refusing to move drugs. I was just wondering if there was anyway to protect not only him but the other prisoners with the kitchen detail?"

Erin nodded. "I can see if there I a way to get a couple extra guards in there. Especially if drugs are being moved through there."

"Thank you. Even if you can't do change anything it means a lot to me."

"Eddie you are part of the family." She hesitated before speaking. "How did it go with your dad?"

"Ok. He gave up his parental rights to Alyssa so she is officially mine."

"That's good news."

"He wants to make things right with us. I know that it's going to take some time before I forgive him but it's a start."

"Well good for you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie was filing some paperwork when a man in a suit walked up to her.

"Officer Edit Janko?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"I would like you to accompany me to central booking."

"Why?"

He looked around. "Let's not make this difficult."

"I'm not going anywhere."

She stood up and went towards the men's locker room with the man right behind her.

"Jamie! Jamie Reagan!"

Jamie came out of the locker room looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She pointed to the man. "This clown wants me to go to central booking."

Jamie looked at the man. "What for?"

"Police misconduct."

Eddie looked at Jamie. "That's B.S." She turned back to the man. "Do you know who his father is?"

The man smirked. "I can read. I can also guess who his sister is and his grandfather. Now we can do this the easy way." He showed her a set of handcuffs. "Or we can do it your way."

Jamie quickly stepped between them. "Hey! You don't need to treat her like a perp." He looked at Eddie. "Go with him and keep your mouth shut. I'll call my dad and see what's going on." She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off. "I mean it Eddie not a word without your union rep."

Eddie nodded and followed the man out to his car. She took Jamie's advice and stayed quiet. When they reached central booking Eddie saw at least 10 other officers in the cell. Eddie went in and started to panic a little. Where was Jamie? What the hell did they think she did? She tried to think back to anything that could have possibly have gotten her into trouble. She was deep in thought when she heard someone call her name.

"Officer Janko?"

Eddie walked forward and another man in a suit let her out and grabbed her by the arm. He led her into an interrogation room. Sitting at the table was not only the man that brought her in but none other then Erin Reagan herself. Erin looked uncomfortable. The man that brought her in smiled.

"Have a seat Officer Janko."

Eddie sat but then spoke directly. "I'm am not answering any questions without my union rep. So I want to call him."

"Well I am sure that Officer Reagan has already given him a call for you. But I don't really care who your ex partner's father is."

"You should."

Erin shifted in her seat. She was avoiding looking at her. The man slid a file over to Eddie. She looked at him.

"What is this?"

"Those are the tickets that you made disappear. I believe they are from an old address of yours?"

Eddie looked and felt sick to her stomach. There was a sweet old lady named Anne that use to live across the hall from her. She was in her late 80's but could still drive. She and Eddie use to take care of eachother. On nights Eddie had to work late Anne would turn the heat up in her apartment and leave her a plate of food. On days when they had to park on the opposite side of the street Eddie moved Anne's car for her. A few times she was late to the chore. At $90 a ticket it would have buried Anne for the month so Eddie pardoned them. Cops did that all the time. It was a perk of the job. Eddie looked at the man.

"If you want me to pay you the money I can. Just don't bother Miss. Johnson."

"We don't want you to pay the tickets. You are facing suspension."

"For what? Cops have been pardoning tickets for years!"

"That's the point. Police Officers have been getting away with to much and the DA's office is tired of it."

Eddie just looked at him shocked. After a few minutes of silence the other man came back and led Eddie from the room. When they rounded the corner Eddie saw Jamie standing with his dad and Danny. Jamie saw her and yelled.

"Hey!"

He ran up to the guy and looked at him. "Officer Janko is to be released."

"I do not take orders from you."

Frank walked up looking angrier then Eddie had ever seen him. "No. But you do take them from me. I have spoken to the acting DA and you are to release my officers pending a fair investigation. Now take your hands off of Officer Janko."

The man hesitated but then let go of Eddie's arm. She looked at where he had grabbed her and saw that he had held so tight he left finger marks. She was going to have a bruise. Jamie grabbed her hand and they followed Fran and Danny into a storage room. Once the door was shut Jamie looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. They interrogated me even after I asked for my union rep."

Jamie looked at Frank. "They can't do that!"

Frank sighed. "No they can't. Yet they did." He looked at Eddie. "What did they bring you in for?"

"I pardoned some parking tickets for my elderly neighbor that use to live across the hall. At $90 a pop it would have buried her for the month. I just wanted to do what I could to help her out."

Frank nodded. "I would have done the same thing."

Danny looked at his dad. "All of this for making tickets disappear?"

"Some officer's probably just didn't want to pay. Let me see if Erin can help."

Eddie looked between Frank and Jamie. "Erin was in there."

Jamie looked at her shocked. "In where?"

"The interrogation room. She looked uncomfortable."

Frank looked at her. "Did she say anything?"

"No. She just sat in the corner."

Frank looked furious but hid it well. "Ok. You and Jamie need to get back to work." He looked at Danny. "That goes for you as well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed as though a war had commenced between the NYPD and the DA's office. Soon ADA's family members were being ticketed and cops were refusing to testify in court. It went on for 2 days before Frank put a stop to it. Eddie tried not to talk about it to Jamie since he was so torn. But as they were getting ready for bed she spoke up.

"Your dad wants to see me at 1PP tomorrow."

He looked over his shoulder as he took off his watch. "For what?"

"The whole pardon thing."

He nodded and slid into bed. "That's good. I would have done the same thing you did."

She laid on her side facing him. "Do you think Erin had a choice?"

He sighed. "She had to show that she didn't have a problem with prosecuting cops."

"It seemed like she did have a problem."

"Erin can see things on both sides. I think this whole situation is hard on her."

Eddie smiled. "I have a feeling that Sunday dinner will be tense."

"Just a little."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just as Eddie thought Sunday dinner was awkward. When it came to Henry, Danny, Erin, and Frank you could cut the tension with a knife. Somehow they made it through dinner without fighting but when Linda brought out Erin's birthday cake the flood gates opened. The boys started to sing Happy Birthday to her and Frank stopped them. Jack looked curious.

"Why can't we sing Happy Birthday to Aunt Erin?"

Frank looked at them. "Because you'll have to pay the writer in order to sing it."

Erin glared at him. "Seriously Dad?"

"Well I am correct."

Henry chuckled. "Since the DA's office has decided to take away the only perk of a job without a lot of perks I say the DA should pay cops to testify."

Danny nodded. "Here, here."

Erin sighed. "How many times do I have to explain that I was doing as I was told. I had no control over the officers being dragged in. And thank you but some of them were making tickets disappear for their own personal gain."

Frank nodded. "And those officers will be dealt with. However some were just trying to help others."

Eddie stayed quiet. She felt Jamie's eyes on her. The rest of dinner the Reagan's argued. By the time Jamie, Eddie and Alyssa left Erin was on the brink of tears. Alyssa was texting in the backseat. Eddie turned her head and looked at her.

"Ok you have been on your phone all day."

Alyssa smirked. "I'm texting someone."

"Yeah I figured. Who?"

"Just a guy in my calculus class."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "Is this the guy that wants to take you to prom?"

"Maybe." She then looked up. "I can't believe Nicky is graduating."

Jamie nodded. "Neither can I. But we have 5 months before she goes off to Columbia."

Alyssa nodded. "And 5 weeks before I become an aunt!"

Eddie looked back at her. "Hopefully sooner. I don't think I can stretch anymore."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You are not that big."

Eddie looked at Jamie. "Do you think that I look big?"

He glanced at her nervously before clearing his throat. "You look beautiful."

Alyssa snickered. "Nice save."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was organizing the nursery when Alyssa knocked on the doorframe.

"Hey Eddie."

She sat down in the glider. Eddie shut one drawer and started to fold some blankets. "What are you up to."

"Well...Mom called."

Eddie set a blanket aside and started to fold another. "And?"

"She wants to have brunch on Sunday."

"You can go as long as your back in time to go to Henry and Frank's."

"Yeah that's the thing. She wants both of us to come."

Eddie groaned. "Really?"

"Yup."

Eddie put the blankets in an empty drawer just as Jamie walked in. He was still in his gym clothes. Alyssa laughed at him.

"How did boxing go?"

Jamie glared and sank onto the floor. "Let's just say Renzulli enjoyed putting me into the corner."

Eddie looked at him. "Are you going to live?"

"Just give me an hour before I have to move."

Alyssa snickered then looked a Eddie. "So am I telling Mom yes?"

Eddie sighed. "I guess so."

Jamie looked between them. "What did I miss?"

Eddie started organizing the diaper station. "Our mom wants to have brunch."

"Wow are you going to go?"

"Yes. Maybe she came to her senses and dumped that lawyer."

"Hey! Don't hate on lawyers."

She smiled at him and went back to organizing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie and Alyssa sat outside a small café. Eddie was nervous. After a few minutes Carla Janko came around the corner.

"My girls!"

Alyssa stood and hugged her mother. Eddie stayed seated but Carla hugged her anyways.

"Oh Edit!" She handed her a big pink gift bag. "I bought my new granddaughter a little something."

Eddie nodded and Carla sat down.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

Eddie pulled the tissue paper out and then pulled out a bright pink piggy bank, a silver rattle and a pair of diamond earrings.

"Thank you mom. You didn't have to do that."

"Well of course I did. There is $500 in the piggy bank. A little something towards her college."

Eddie raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Once they ordered and had their food brought out the girls learned the real reason as to why their mother was there.

"So your father called."

Alyssa looked at her. "Did you talk to him?"

"Of course not. I let it go to voicemail. He mentioned that you girls visited him in the hospital."

Eddie nodded. "He was mugged. I filed a report."

"May I ask why you went to see him?"

"He's our father."

"I know but he did horrible things to us."

Alyssa hesitated before speaking. "We forgave him."

"You what!"

Eddie chimed in. "Alyssa and I forgave him for the sake of our family."

"Well I don't know why. He obviously never cared about our family."

Eddie sighed. "Mom if you have issues with dad take it up with him, not Alyssa and I."

"Well how could you two just forgive him? Thanks to him I will get nothing in the divorce."

Alyssa looked at her shocked. "Money?! That's all you care about?"

"Well he left money in trust for you two and left me nothing."

Eddie felt her temper rising. "Well maybe you shouldn't have burned through the savings that he had left you when he went to prison. Did you really need all of those expensive clothes, spa treatments, vacations, and new car?"

"It was my money Edit."

"Well now you have a new husband to buy you things."

"Actually David and I are separated. At least this time I didn't sign a pre-nup."

Eddie looked at her suspicious. "So what are you here for?"

"Well I came to get Alyssa. I will be moving back into the house and I am sure she will want to spend her senior year with her friends."

Eddie felt as though smoke was coming out of her ears. "I have custody of her. Alyssa is staying with me and Jamie."

Carla started to get angry. "I am her mother and I want her to come home."

Alyssa quickly chimed in. "This is my home now. I have friends, I'm on honor roll, I made the cheerleading squad, and I like living with Eddie and Jamie."

"So you are saying that you would rather live with your sister then your own mother?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes Carla stood and tossed some cash on the table and glared at Eddie.

"This isn't over yet."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they made it to Frank and Henry's Eddie had calmed herself down but she still felt off. Eddie knocked on the door. Nicky answered and rolled her eyes.

"How many times do we have to tell you? You don't have to knock."

Eddie sighed. "Sorry. I forgot."

Alyssa stepped in behind her and looked at her concerned. "You're still kinda pale. Maybe you need to sit."

Eddie sat down between Jamie and Henry while Alyssa sat between Danny and Nicky. Jamie looked at her.

"What happened? You look freaked out."

Alyssa answered for her. "Long story short. Mom and David are separating, Mom is mad that we forgave Dad, oh and Mom wants me to come live with her again. Did I forget anything?"

Jamie looked shocked. "Your mom gave up custody."

Eddie moved her green beans around with her fork. "Yeah she seemed to have forgotten that fact. She might try to fight for custody."

Erin looked at her. "Don't worry. Alyssa is almost 18 and your parents signed over custody months ago. There is no way a judge would grant her back custody."

Eddie felt a little better. She sat back and listened to the Reagan's stories for the week. y the time she and Jamie made it home she felt something in the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignore it and took a shower. When she was settled in bed Jamie caught sight of her face.

"Are you still upset? You heard Erin, she has no chance of taking Alyssa."

She nodded. "I know."

"Then what's bugging you?"

"I just feel a little off."

"Ok..."

"Maybe I just need some sleep."

He nodded and climbed into bed with her. Eddie fell asleep but awoke a few hours later due to a sudden gush of warm liquid. She processed the feeling for a minute before shaking Jamie awake.

"Jamie?"

He didn't open his eyes as he grumbled. "What flavor of ice cream do you want?"

She grabbed her pillow and hit him over the head with it. His eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"My water just broke."

He sat there stunned for a minute before speaking quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let me get dressed."

Eddie got dressed with him then she flipped her sister's light on. Alyssa sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"My water broke. Are you gonna come with us?"

She got out of bed and started to get dressed. "Heck yeah! But I think i'll stay in the waiting room."

Eddie nodded. Once they were in the car Jamie started glancing at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. The contractions aren't painful yet."

When they got to the hospital Eddie started to get nervous. They were about to be parents.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was trying his best to stay calm for Eddie. While she changed into a gown he stepped into the hallway and called Danny. It rang 3 times before he answered.

"Detective Reagan."

"Danny! It's Jamie."

"Kid do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Look Eddie's water broke and i'm freaking out."

He had Danny's full attention. "Eddie's water broke? Well get her to the hospital."

"I did. I mean we're here already. Danny we're not ready."

"Well ready or not here she comes."

"Look this isn't funny. What if something goes wrong? What if she's born with only 5 fingers? What if she hates me? What if I drop her?"

Danny chuckled. "Jamie, calm down. Don't worry so much. Just be there for Eddie."

"It's hard not to worry Danny."

"I know. I felt the same way when Linda had the boys."

"How did you get through it?"

"Ok let God worry for you, Wait until she's a teenager to ask if she hates you and if you drop her make sure there is a pillow on the floor."

Jamie smirked. "Thanks Danny."

"No problem. Linda says that we are on our way."

He hung up and called his dad. Frank answered quickly.

"Jamie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Eddie's in labor. I just wanted you and Grandpa to know."

"Ok. Do you want us down there?"

"Well Danny and Linda are on their way. Could you call Erin for me?"

"Sure. Good luck."

"Thanks Pop."

He hung up and took a deep breath before walking into the room. Eddie was settled in the bed and Alyssa was starting to look uncomfortable.

"Ok. I'll be in the waiting room."

"Danny and Linda are on their way."

She nodded and stepped out. For the next 3 hours Jamie watched Eddie go through the worst pain ever. He felt completely helpless. All he could do was rub her back and get her ice chips. After what felt like days the doctor told Eddie to push. For Jamie everything was a blur until a piercing scream filled the room. Their tiny baby girl wailed in the doctor's arms as he suctioned out her mouth and nose. He then set her on Eddie's stomach and started to clamp off the umbilical cord. He smiled at Jamie and handed him a pair of scissors. Jamie cut the cord and then the nurse took the baby to clean her off. Eddie was crying quietly. Jamie kissed her forehead. The nurse brought the baby back over and handed her to Eddie wrapped in a pink blanket. Jamie looked at his daughter and smiled. She looked like Jamie and Joe did as babies. She had dark hair and big blue eyes. She was looking up at him. Eddie glanced at him.

"She looks just like you."

He smiled. "She has you in her too."

"Mostly you."

She sat up slightly and passed him the baby. He gazed down at the baby for a minute before looking at Eddie.

"We still like the name right?"

She nodded. "It's perfect. Although we can change her middle name."

"Oh, no. We're keeping it the way it is."

Eddie just made a face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie walked out to the waiting room and wasn't shocked to see his whole family there with Alyssa. When he walked through the door he had a huge grin on his face.

"6lbs 9 ounces, 20 inches long."

Everyone clapped and Danny smirked at his brother.

"So does she have 5 fingers?"

"She has all 10 fingers and all 10 toes."

Alyssa looked at him. "How's Eddie?"

"She's ok. Tired but ok." He then glanced around. "Umm Eddie and I want you guys to meet her."

They all followed Jamie back to Eddie's room. Jamie sat on the bed next to Eddie and their daughter. Everyone awed at the baby. Sean looked at her.

"So what's her name?"

Eddie and Jamie looked at eachother. Eddie nodded for him to tell them. Jamie held his daughter and smiled.

"This is Aria Marie Reagan."

Danny made a face. "Aria?"

Jamie looked at him. "Hey she's our daughter and we like it."

Linda smiled. "It's perfect."

Nicky looked at him. "Can I hold her Uncle Jamie?"

He nodded and passed Aria over. Nicky smiled at her.

"Yup. She's a Reagan."

After a while everyone had held Aria except Frank. When it was finally his turn he took his granddaughter in his arms with the biggest smile on his face. He looked up at Jamie.

"She looks just like your mother."

Jamie smiled. "She's got Joe's wicked grin."

Erin groaned. "That means she's going to be trouble."

Jamie rubbed his finger over his daughter's cheek. "Well she has two cops for parents, an uncle that's a detective, an aunt that is an ADA, and a grandfather that is the police commissioner. She's not getting away with anything."

Frank chuckled and looked at Aria. "Welcome to the family."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie smiled at Aria the whole way home. She looked up once she fell asleep.

"Hey Reagan. You know that you can go a little faster right?"

Jamie glanced back. "We're going fast enough."

"The mailman just passed us."

"Well I think we are going fast enough."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Once they were finally home Jamie carried the bags while Eddie grabbed Aria's carseat. She carried her into the house and set the car seat down on the coffee table. Aria was sound asleep. Eddie gently pulled her from the seat and snuggled back into the couch. Jamie set the bags down and sat down next to her. By the time Alyssa came through the door a few hours later Aria was awake in her bouncy seat while Eddie slept upstairs and Jamie made dinner. Alyssa dropped her bag then went to her niece.

"Welcome home Aria."

Jamie smiled. "How was school?"

Alyssa sat on the counter and smiled. "Nathan asked me to prom!"

"Which one is Nathan?"

"He was at Nicky's birthday party."

"Ok there were like 30 guys there."

"He was the one with black hair, smoldering grey eyes and kinda tall. He's captain of the basketball team."

"How old is he?"

"My age."

Jamie threw her a look.

"I'm serious. He's a junior."

"Ok but Eddie and I need to meet him."

"Well Miss. Erin wants a big group of us to take pictures before prom at your dad's house so can you meet him then?"

He sighed. "Ok."

She jumped up and hugged him. "Thanks Jamie you're the best!" She grabbed an apple before looking at him. "I'm going to do my homework upstairs."

"Just be quiet Eddie's asleep in our room."

She nodded and went upstairs. When Eddie woke up she made her way downstairs and found Aria in her bouncy seat smiling.

"Hi Aria."

She picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Jamie was putting lasagna in the oven. Eddie smiled down at Aria.

"What's Daddy doing?"

Jamie smiled at her and wiped his hands on a tea towel. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

She nodded and handed him Aria. She poured herself a glass of water and Jamie looked at her.

"Alyssa has a date for prom."

"Who?"

"Some guy named Nathan. He's captain of the basketball team."

Eddie almost choked on her water. "The kid she was tutoring! I thought she said nothing was going on between them?"

Jamie shrugged. "I never heard her mention him before."

"She's been to his house. ALONE!"

"Oh."

Eddie set her glass aside and started pacing. "Nicky told me that he was a player. She told me that he dated girls and when he got bored he'd break their heart and go out with a new girl. Maybe I could have Walters and Lawrence tail him."

Jamie raised his eyebrows. "Whoa bad idea. We grounded her after the whole party fiasco and we agreed that if she made honor roll and earned our trust again that we would give her some freedom.

Eddie looked at him shocked. Just then Alyssa walked into the room and took in her sister's expression.

"What's up?"

Eddie took Aria from Jamie and looked at Alyssa.

"Go to the prom with Nathan. Hell Jamie can buy you two condoms and get you a motel room. Better yet forget the condoms."

She stormed upstairs and cried.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie and Alyssa stood in the kitchen shocked. Alyssa looked at Jamie.

"Did I miss something?"

He sighed. "The doctor said that her hormones would be out of wack for a few days after the baby. I think that was the hormones talking."

Alyssa sat down at the kitchen table while Jamie made some garlic bread.

"I thought I did everything right. I asked you guys before I texted him yes."

Jamie nodded. "You did she's just worried that you are going to get in trouble."

"Trust me I have no intentions of sleeping with him. I know that he has a reputation but he's different with me. He's sweet, funny, and he really listens to me. I've helped him bring up his grades and he helped me with getting on my gym teacher's good side."

Jamie smiled. "Hey I do not judge anyone until I get to know them."

"I hope Eddie gets back to normal soon."

"Me too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed and Eddie started to calm down . She took Aria out for the first time when Alyssa needed to shop for her prom dress. Eddie sat with Aria waiting for Alyssa to come out of the dressing room.

"Aunt Lala? You need any help?"

"No I think I got it."

Alyssa stepped out in a deep purple gown. It had cutouts, a floral train and crossed straps. Eddie smiled.

"When did you grow up?"

Alyssa smiled. "Awhile ago." She looked at herself in the mirror. "I still remember your prom dress. It had a sparkly silver on top and then light pink chiffon for the skirt. I thought you looked like a princess."

Eddie stood and held Aria up a bit. "Well Aria and I think that you look like a princess. Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Ok then you need silver shoes."

They found cool metallic silver heels and a matching clutch. When they left the mall Eddie smiled at Alyssa.

"I'll have to send a picture to Dad."

She nodded. "I kinda wish he was going to be there. I remember how proud he was of you at your prom."

Eddie saw the pain in her sister's eyes. She nudged her gently.

"Hey Jamie and I are proud of you."

"Thanks."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie grabbed his duffle and hesitated looking at his daughter asleep in her swing and Eddie folding laundry on the couch.

"I'm sure I can get a few extra days off. I mean she's only 10 days old."

Eddie smiled. "We'll be fine. I can always call you if I really need you."

He sighed. "Ok." He leaned over and kissed her then kissed his daughter's cheek quietly. "Be good for Mommy."

He got in his car and left. Throughout the day he found his mind wandering. He hated not knowing what his girls were doing. During his meal break he went home. When he walked in Eddie was laying on her side while Aria was doing tummy time on a blanket. Eddie looked up and smiled at him.

"How did I know Daddy would be home for lunch?"

Aria just blew bubbles. Jamie laid down across from Eddie and rubbed Aria's back.

"I couldn't help it. I missed you girls too much."

"Well I made you a sandwich just in case."

He smiled. "Thank you."

He flipped Aria over to her back and blew on her stomach. After they ate lunch Jamie left again and found his head was clearer now that he knew Eddie and Aria were ok. He knew that eventually Eddie would also be back at work and they would have to trust someone else to take care of their baby but he didn't have to like it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie sat in the Reagan living room with Erin while Linda held Aria. They were waiting for the girls to be ready and for the boys to arrive. They all turned when they heard the door open. Danny walked in and Linda lifted Aria slightly.

"Oh here is Uncle Danny."

Danny smiled and let the baby grab his finger. "Hey Monkey."

Jamie, Henry and Frank walked in. Danny spoke to Linda.

"Where are the boys?"

"Playing video games."

"Not our boys. The punks taking the girls."

Eddie looked out the window and saw the cars pulling up.

"I think they just got here."

The doorbell rang and Erin answered it.

"Hello. I'm Miss. Reagan, Nicky's mom."

"Hello."

2 boys walked in. One had spikey blonde hair the other had sleek black hair. Eddie knew the black haired one was Nathan. When they boys walked in the blonde looked confident but Nathan looked nervous. Danny looked at both of them.

"So which one of you drove the mustang?"

Nathan cleared his throat. "Me."

"Nice of your parents to let you borrow it."

"Umm, it's my car. My dad owns a dealership in Staten Island."

"Which dealership?"

"Champion Motors."

"Your dad is Tommy Marks?"

"Yes Sir."

Danny just nodded. Before anyone could say anything else the girls walked in. Eddie had to hold back her tears. Alyssa had her hair curled and pulled into a side ponytail. Nathan smiled at her. Erin grabbed her camera and took a few pictures.

"Oh you two look great."

Nicky rolled her eyes and smoothed her strapless red gown. "Mom."

Nathan pulled an orchid corsage out of the box he had been holding and slid it onto Alyssa's wrist. After a few minutes they made their way outside and 3 more couples showed up. As Linda and Erin took the pictures Danny whispered to the others.

"Do you think those boys know that we are a family of cops?"

Jamie nodded. "I think so."

"Did you run a background check?"

Frank spoke up. "Already done. There are copies in the house. No red flags."

Eddie kept a close eye on Alyssa and Nathan. He seemed very sweet to her. Before they left Alyssa led him over to her.

"Nathan this is my sister Eddie, my niece Aria and my brother-in-law Jamie."

Nathan shook their hands smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

Eddie nodded. "You too." She looked at her sister. "Have fun and be careful."

"We will."

Before they could walk away Jamie spoke up. "Alyssa. Nicky. Can I see you here for a sec?"

The girls walked into the small huddle the Reagan men had formed. Jamie pulled something out of his pocket and handed one to each of the girls. All Eddie saw was a flash of something black. Alyssa looked at it.

"Police issued pepper spray?"

Alyssa and Linda laughed while the girls looked mortified. Jamie shrugged.

"Just give me some piece of mind."

Nicky nodded and hugged him. "Thanks Uncle Jamie."

Alyssa hugged him next. "Thanks Jamie."

He looked at her carefully. "I'm a phone call away if you need me."

"I know."

Nathan opened the car door and helped her in. As they drove away Eddie smiled.

"He seems nice."

Jamie watched the taillights fade away. "Seems. Even a drug dealer can seem nice."

Frank chuckled. "The worst thing his record is some behavior issues last year but he seems to have cleaned up his act this year. Duke has their eyes on him for a full basketball scholarship."

Jamie nodded. "I'm still going to keep an eye on him."

Linda kissed Aria's hand. "I pity this little one when she starts dating."

Jamie made a face making Eddie laugh.

"I have no doubt that he'll follow them the whole date."

Everyone laughed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie felt as though a thousand butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She carried Aria through security and then to the Visitor's Center. She sat down at one of the tables and straightened Aria's floral dress with the mint sweater. She fastened a small mint bow clip in the thin whips of Aria's hair. Armin was led in and cracked a huge grin when he saw his visitors.

"Eddie!"

Eddie stood and hugged him gently, careful not to crush Aria between them. He sat down and smiled at the baby.

"She is beautiful."

Eddie smiled and held Aria up slightly. "Aria can you say hi to Poppop?"

Aria looked around confused as to where she was. Armin took her and held her on his lap careful to support her head. He looked down at her smiling.

"Hello Aria." He looked at Eddie. "Where did you find that name?"

"Jamie found it online and it was different. He insisted that her middle name had to be Marie."

"So that she was named after her mother."

"And Jamie's mom. Her name was Mary. But Aria Mary didn't sound as nice."

He nodded and kissed Aria's forehead. Eddie pulled out an envelope and handed it to him.

"These are from Alyssa."

He opened the envelope and pulled out several pictures of Aria. He smiled at the pictures of Alyssa with Jamie and Eddie. When he reached the last 4 pictures he started to tear up. 2 were of Alyssa and Nathan at prom, one with Alyssa holding Aria at prom and the last was of the four of them. He smiled at her.

"She looks beautiful."

"She is."

He looked closer at one picture. "Is this her boyfriend?"

Eddie shrugged. "She hasn't really said. She had fun with him at prom."

"Is he a good kid?"

"Don't worry. Jamie's dad ran a background check on him and Jamie gave her pepper spray."

He chuckled and looked at a picture of Eddie, Jamie and Aria that Linda took the day she was born.

"He takes care of you girls doesn't he."

Eddie smiled. "Yes he does."

"So when are you two going to get married?"

"We're in no rush. Plus he hasn't officially asked me."

"Why not?"

"We've been caught up in the house, work, Aria, and Alyssa to be to worried."

He nodded. When the guard walked in Eddie thought that it was way too soon but said her goodbyes and went home thinking about what her father had said. Jamie hadn't brought up marriage since they moved in together. Now that they had Aria they already felt like a married couple. What did a piece of paper really matter to her?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was sitting at the kitchen table reading something on her laptop when Alyssa walked in and sat down across from her.

"Hey Sissy."

Eddie looked at her. "What do you want?"

"Well...Nathan asked me on a date. Like a real date, just the two of us. I was wondering if I can go?"

"Where is he taking you?"

"To dinner on Friday after his basketball game. Nothing fancy just dinner at a diner he knows."

Eddie thought for a second. "Let me talk to Jamie. Ok?"

She nodded and went upstairs. When Jamie got home from work he went straight for Aria. Once he was settled with her on the couch Eddie yelled up the stairs.

"Lala! Can you come here for a sec?"

Alyssa came down the stairs in her pajamas. "What's up?"

"Ask Jamie yourself."

Jamie looked curious. "Ask me what?"

Alyssa sat down next to him and played with Aria's toes as she spoke.

"Nathan asked me out on a date."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"Friday night. He has a home game that should be over around 8 so he asked me if I would go out to dinner with him afterwards."

He thought for a moment before sighing. "Ok you can go. But I want you to text one of us when you get there and when you leave. Deal?"

She nodded and hugged him. When she went back upstairs Eddie took her abandoned seat and laid her head on Jamie's shoulder. When she saw his face she smiled.

"Hey Nathan got her home by curfew last time."

He nodded. "I know. I just worry about her." He kissed Aria's cheek. "She's never dating, ever."

Eddie laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie felt anxious as she went through Aria's diaper bag. Jamie looked at her.

"Eddie you've checked it 5 times. She'll be ok."

Aria was almost 5 weeks old. Eddie and Jamie were going out with some friends from work and were leaving Aria for the first time ever. They knew that Danny and Linda could handle it but Eddie was still anxious. Jamie buckled Aria into her carseat and smiled at her.

"You are going to have so much fun with your cousins."

Aria smiled and kicked her little feet. Alyssa came into the kitchen in a white sundress, pink cardigan and pink espadrille wedges. Eddie looked at her.

"We should be home around 11. Don't forget that you need to be home by 10:30 and I will track your phone if I have to."

She nodded. "Nathan and I are just going to a concert."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah that's the part that scares me. Keep an eye on security at all times and if they try and stop you from having pepper spray show your commissioners courtesy card."

"Ok."

She hugged Jamie and Eddie and kissed Aria's cheek. When a knock came on the door Alyssa opened it and found Nathan smiling at her.

"Hey are you ready?"

She nodded. "Bye guys."

They waved and Jamie waited until he heard the car engine start to speak.

"We might want to track her phone anyways."

"Come on. They've been dating for a few weeks now. He's always gotten her home on time and is always polite."

Once they reached Danny and Linda's, Jamie carried her carseat in with them. Linda answered the door and smiled.

"Hey you two."

The boys were sitting at the dining room table with Danny finishing their dinner. Jack smiled at them.

"Hey Uncle Jamie. Hey Eddie."

Jamie set the carseat on the floor and handed Aria to Linda while Eddie set her diaper bag down behind Danny. She looked at Linda and spoke fast.

"She just ate half an hour ago. There are 2 extra bottles and extra diapers and wipes in her bag. I packed her a few of her toys, an extra paci, extra onesie, a blanket, and socks. She usually won't keep the socks on though."

Linda nodded. "Ok. We'll be fine."

Jamie started t lead her out. "Thank you."

Linda held Aria up. "Say bye to Mommy and Daddy."

Once they were in the car Eddie glanced at Jamie.

"We should have brought them her swing. She loves to be swung to sleep. Oh and we didn't bring her stroller. What if they want to take her for a walk?"

Jamie looked at her. "Eddie, she'll be fine. Linda and Danny raised two boys and trust me Sean was no picnic as a baby. Aria is in good hands."

"I know it's just..."

"You want to be the one taking care of her all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Well lets enjoy tonight and if we can make it next time we can try leaving her for a whole day, then a whole night. Each time it will get a little easier."

She leaned over and kissed him. "That's why I love you."

He smiled and they took off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Eddie knew it June had arrived. Aria was 8 weeks old and Nicky was graduating. On graduation day Alyssa still had to go to school for a half day. She came into the kitchen in her white polo, red tweed skirt, tan stockings, and brown ballet flats. She had curled her hair and braided a headband. She kissed Aria who was in her bouncy seat and accepted toast from Jamie. Eddie sat next to her.

"You look happy today."

Alyssa took a bite of toast then shrugged. "In 5 hours I am officially free."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah to babysit whenever we need you."

She smiled. "I have no issues babysit this sweet little girl."

She tickled Aria under her chin making the baby giggle. Eddie smiled at them.

"Do you and Nathan have any plans for summer?"

"Just to spend as much time as we can together."

Eddie nodded. She and Jamie had grown to like Nathan. Alyssa finished her breakfast and grabbed her bag.

"Ok i'm off."

Jamie set his coffee mug in the sink and nodded. "I better get going too."

He kissed Eddie and Aria before following Alyssa out the door. Eddie looked at Aria and sighed.

"Well Aria, I guess it's just you and me."

Aria smiled and kicked her little legs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie couldn't believe that his little niece had graduated. They were sitting at Frank and Henry's table eating Chinese takeout. Erin looked around at everyone and smiled.

"So I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked to her and she pulled a brochure out of her pocket.

"I want us all to take a family vacation before Nicky leaves for school. So I booked us 2 houses side by side in the Key West!"

Linda smiled. "That is so sweet of you Erin."

"I also have booked a photographer so we can have another shot at those family pictures."

Danny smiled. "Yeah maybe ones where I look normal."

Jamie grinned. "He better have good editing skills to make your face look normal."

Danny threw a napkin at him. As everyone talked about the trip Aria decided that she needed to be part of the table. She started to squeal from her swing that Frank had set up in the corner. Henry stood up and grabbed her. Once she was settled on his lap he smiled at her.

"You just have to be held don't you?"

Aria just smiled. Eddie gave her a paci and she was content for the rest of dinner. When the got home that night Alyssa had talked them into watching 21 Jump Street. Jamie rolled his eyes at on point.

"This is what people expect cops to do."

Alyssa threw a throw pillow at him. "Hey do not hate on Channing Tatum."

Eddie laughed at them. When the movie was over Jamie gave Aria her bath. He was rinsing some suds from her hair when Eddie walked in and sat down on the toilet.

"How she is still awake is beyond me."

He nodded. "She's had a busy day."

When he finished Eddie wrapped her in a towel and dressed her in lavender polka-dot footie pajamas. Once she was fast asleep they retreated to their bedroom. Jamie smiled at Eddie.

"So do you think you'll survive a Reagan Family Vacation?"

She grinned. "I think so. Besides i'll have you."

He kissed her softly then glanced around. "Alyssa is watching TV in her room."

"And?"

"And Aria is sound asleep."

Her locking the door was enough of an answer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alyssa held a strapless red bikini up. "Too much?"

Nicky laughed. "Too little."

Eddie had to go shopping to get Aria a bathing suit and the older girls tagged along. Eddie held up a pink striped ruffle bikini.

"How about this one?"

Alyssa looked. "I love it. Hey look!" She grabbed the bikini hanging next to it and showed it to Nicky. "We can totally match."

Nicky nodded. "Sweet."

Eddie rolled her eyes. She then found a cute one piece bathing suit for Aria and a white eyelet sunhat. They were about to leave when Alyssa grabbed a plain navy bikini.

"Hey Eddie. This would look great on you."

Eddie took it and looked at it skeptically. "You think?"

"Yeah."

Eddie never use to have body image issues but after Aria was born she was soft. After the doctor gave her the all clear she worked out everyday. She was below her pre- pregnancy weight but she had a couple faded stretch marks that she was a little self-conscious about. She bought the bathing suit anyways. When they started looking at clothes the older girls took off to their favorite stores. Eddie was browsing through some baby racks when her phone went off. She didn't recognize the number.

" Officer Janko."

"Hey Eddie it's Detective Baez. I don't want to scare you but Jamie has been taken to the hospital."

Eddie felt like ice ran through her.

"What? Is he ok? What happened?"

"He's ok. He was at a murder scene with us next thing we knew the husband that offed his wife came out and tried to attack us. Jamie tackled him to the ground and hit his head pretty hard."

"Ok. I'm coming to the hospital."

She hung up and texted Alyssa.

 _e- u and nicky need to meet me at the car now_

 _a- what's wrong?_

 _e- Jamie is at the hospital I have to go see him._

 _a- Is he ok?_

 _e- I don't know_

 _a- ok we're coming_

Eddie started out to the car. She quickly threw her bags in her trunk and put Aria in her carseat. She only had to wait a few minutes for the girls to come out. Alyssa slid into the back with Aria while Nicky sat up front. Nicky looked at her.

"What happened to Uncle Jamie?"

Eddie turned her car and started towards the hospital. "He was trying to subdue a perp and he hit his head. I don't know how bad it is."

Nicky nodded. When they got to the hospital they went into the Emergency Room. Eddie walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me i'm Officer Janko. I'm looking for Officer Reagan shield number 60528."

"Yes he's in bed 7."

"Thank you."

She walked over to the girls and handed Aria to Nicky.

"Can you keep an eye on Aria out here and then i'll come get you."

They nodded and Eddie went back. Bed 7 had the curtains drawn. She opened them and saw Jamie sitting up on the bed getting his head stitched. Danny and Baez were next to him. Jamie sighed when he saw her.

"I told them not to worry you. I'm fine."

She grabbed his hand. "It's a good thing you have a big head."

Danny chuckled while Jamie scowled. When the nurse left Jamie looked up at her.

"Where are the girls?"

"In the waiting room. Nicky is with them."

Danny patted his brother's shoulder. "At least we got our perp."

Baez smirked. "Yeah. Even with a bleeding head he still didn't loosen his grip."

Jamie kissed Eddie's hand. Eddie texted Alyssa the bed number and then looked at Danny.

"So why did the guy kill his wife?"

"He didn't like how she chewed."

Eddie just rolled her eyes. When the curtain opened Nicky and Alyssa walked through. Nicky was crying.

"Are you ok?"

Jamie smiled. "I'm fine Nicky. Just a concussion and a few stitches."

Aria started to whine. Before Eddie could grab her out of Nicky's arms Jamie had settled her in his lap. He kissed her head and smiled.

"Did you miss me Aria?"

Aria looked up at him and smiled. Danny reached down and grabbed her.

"Hey Aria, your Daddy has such a big head that it broke his fall."

Everyone laughed except Jamie who took the baby back and shot a look at his brother.

"Just remember your head is way bigger then mine."

Once Jamie was released Eddie drove him home. Once he was settled on the couch she sat next to him with Aria on her lap.

"You scared me."

He sighed. "I told Danny not to call you. I didn't want you to worry."

She rested her head on his chest and situated Aria so that she was laying down on her. Jamie wrapped his arms around them and kissed Eddie's forehead. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Always call me first."

He smiled back. "Always."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Sure she had her flat stomach back but she didn't feel comfortable. Jamie was so excited to take Aria to the beach for the first time. She didn't want to let him down. She stood there for a few more minutes until a knock came on the door.

"Eddie it's me."

Eddie opened the door and found Alyssa in her pink striped bikini.

"Are you ready?"

Eddie shrugged. "Umm...i'm gonna switch bathing suits."

"Why? That one looks great."

"Really?"

"I promise. Now come on."

Eddie grabbed her bag and followed her sister downstairs. Nicky and Henry were sitting in the kitchen. Aria was in her swim suit on the floor. Eddie picked her up.

"Are you ready to go swimming?"

Aria giggled and kicked her little feet. They all walked down the old wooden stairs that connected their beach houses to the beach. Frank, Danny, Jamie, Erin, Linda and the boys were setting up some chairs and umbrellas. Erin looked up and waved at them.

"Took you all long enough."

Nicky rolled her eyes. "I had to pick shoes and sunglasses."

Danny looked at her. "For what?"

"Boys. No one here knows me so I can have some fun."

Danny and Jamie looked horrified. Eddie put Aria's hat on her then practically bathed her in sunscreen. When Eddie pulled off her white cotton cover up dress Linda groaned.

"Ok that is so not fair!"

Eddie looked at her. "What?"

"How do you look that good after having a baby. It took me nearly 8 months to recover from the boys."

Eddie just smiled. Alyssa, Nicky, Sean, and Jack raced to the water. Eddie got down on her knees and set Aria in the sand. The baby leaned back against her legs for support. She picked up a little sand and looked at it for a minute before offering her handful to Henry. He chuckled at her.

"Well thank you."

She kicked her feet and giggled as she watched the sand move. Jamie walked over and picked her up. After helping Eddie to her feet they walked to the water. As a wave came down he held Aria tight under her arms and dipped her feet in. She scrunched them up at first but then she relaxed and smiled. Jamie looked at Eddie.

"I think she likes it."

Eddie nodded. "She seems to."

Jamie took her in until the water reached his knees. Aria kicked her legs and squealed with delight. When she brought her arms up she seemed amazed that the water splashed. They played with her for a good 15 minutes until she grew fussy. Eddie wrapped her in a beach towel and set her in the baby tent that Erin had gotten for her. Once she ate a bottle Aria drifted off to sleep. Frank glanced at the baby then to Eddie.

"You go on and have fun with the others. Pop and I can watch her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Eddie went in the water and stood next to Alyssa. She had only been in for a few minutes when she heard Danny.

"Eddie? Cannonball time!"

Before Eddie could react, Danny picked her up and threw her into the ocean. Eddie popped back up and splashed him. Jamie smiled widely before he jumped up and pushed Danny under. Eddie was having more fun then ever before. After spending 2 hours at the beach they all walked back up to the houses for dinner. Jamie and Eddie were sharing a house with Erin and Nicky. Eddie walked into she and Jamie's room and laid a still sleeping Aria down in her travel crib. She had just finished changing when Jamie walked in.

"She still out?"

Eddie glanced in the crib and nodded. They both turned when they heard a knock on the door. Alyssa poked her head in and smiled.

"Hey, Erin needs Nicky and I to go to the market. Do you guys need anything?"

Jamie shook his head. "We're good. Be careful."

"We will."

They spent the afternoon exploring a small nature center nearby. Aria loved all the exotic birds. When they were getting ready to eat dinner Jamie went up to Jamie as she helped Erin and Linda in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"How about after dinner, you and I take a walk? Just the two of us?"

"What about Aria?"

Erin turned and smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind watching my adorable niece for a while."

Eddie smiled and looked at him. "Ok then."

After they ate dinner Eddie and Jamie handed Aria off to Erin then headed towards the beach. Eddie had thrown on a white t-shirt and denim shorts and had to smile. Jamie had matched her with his white t-shirt and khaki shorts. The sun had begun to set and the whole beach had an orange glow. Jamie stopped walking and pointed to he horizon.

"Dolphins."

Eddie looked and there was a herd of dolphins swimming. It was like something on a calendar. While she was staring at the dolphins,Jamie had pulled something from his pocket and was now down on one knee. Eddie turned and gasped. Jamie had his mother's engagement ring in his hand.

"Eddie Janko. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

Eddie stood there stunned for a second before smiling. "Yes!"

He grinned. "Yes?"

"Yes! A million times yes!"

He stood and slid the ring onto her finger. She jumped at him and kissed him deeply. They were going to be a real family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On their last full day of vacation, Erin had a surprise for them. No matter how much they begged she would only tell them that they had to wear their bathing suits. When they got o their location Danny glanced around.

"We're going out on a boat?"

Erin shot him a smile. "Not quite."

A teenage boy came over to them making Nicky and Alyssa giggle.

"Hello everyone. My name is Brett and I will be your guide today."

Danny looked at him. "What are we doing exactly?"

"Parasailing."

Sean looked him curious. "What is parasailing?"

"We are going to launch you off of a speed boat and you are going to sit in a specially designed canopy seat. It looks like a big parachute. Then I will let you down in the water."

Jack smiled. "That sounds awesome."

Brett continued. "We so have dolphin rides and a small tour of our rescue facility."

Once they all received lifejackets, Eddie handed Aria off to Linda so at she, Jamie and Jack could go first. They sat with Jack in the middle and took off. After out 5 minutes on the boat they lifted off into the air. Jack smiled.

"This is so cool!"

Jamie smiled and pointed. "Look Jack it's our beach houses."

"They look tiny."

They started dipping their toes in the water and then they came down."

They swam over to a ladder and climbed onto the dock with their family. Danny looked at Jack.

"How was it?"

"Dad, we saw the beach houses and the playground down the street!"

They spent the morning parasailing and swimming wit the dolphins. After stopping for a lunch break they went on a tour of the facility. When they went back to their houses they prepared for their 4th of July celebration. They had a bonfire dinner on the beach and watched fireworks. Aria seemed fascinated by them. When they went to bed Eddie snuggled next to Jamie and kissed his stubble lined jaw.

"Can we stay here forever?"

He smiled. "I wish but duty calls."

"I know and I am back at work."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I know Aria will be in good hands. I just wish we were riding together."

He grabbed her left hand and kissed her engagement ring. "This officially prevents that from happening."

She smiled and flipped on top of him. He chuckled and kissed her deeply. He had just taken his shirt off when the door flew open and Erin was standing in the doorway.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

She fled quickly while Eddie and Jamie laughed. Jamie shook his head.

"She always did forget to knock."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie was frustrated. Today was her first day back at work and everyone was treating like she was made of glass. She also hated her new partner. He was fresh out of the academy and hated the rules. He reminded her of a dog hanging its head out of a window. They had just made an arrest and were standing in booking. Williams was holding him smiling at one of the detectives.

"You should have seen it. He had taken the woman's purse and took off running. I had like super senses. I was quick like a cheetah, jumped right on him. Bam! We had a collar."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "Yeah and next time remember to not tackle him into a fruit stand. You busted his head open."

The sergeant took the guy and Eddie found Jamie talking with his dad and Danny in the break room. Williams saw them.

"Awesome! It's Commissioner Reagan. I shook his hand after graduation. Something big must be going down."

"Or maybe he's just talking to his sons."

Eddie walked in and Danny waved to her.

"Hey Janko."

"Detective Reagan."

Williams looked like he was going to hyperventilate. He walked up to Danny and held out his hand.

"Detective Reagan, i'm Officer Sam Williams. I am a big fan. I've read at least 30 of your case files."

Eddie focused hard on making her coffee to stop from laughing. Danny shook his hand and nodded.

"So you're Janko's new partner?"

"Yes Sir. I just graduated from the academy 2 days ago. I had my first felony arrest this morning. Officer Janko seems very impressed."

Eddie let one laugh escape her lips quietly. Jamie smiled at her. She walked over just as Williams turned to Frank.

"Commissioner Reagan, it is a honor to meet you."

Frank smiled and shook his hand. "Like wise. Keep up the good work out there."

Eddie looked at him. "Williams, you need to fill out the paperwork on the arrest."

"Yes Ma'am."

He left and Danny smirked at her.

"Do you miss Mr. Ivy League yet?"

"After the first five minutes. He tackled the guy into a fruit stand and busted his head open. He'll be lucky if the rat squad doesn't come after him."

Jamie looked at her. "What did the perp do?"

"Took a ladies purse. I told him to wait but he didn't listen and just took him down."

Danny chuckled. "That's not going to end well. Guys like that only get worse."

Eddie groaned. "He's too eager already."

Just then Renzulli yelled in.

"Janko! Get in here."

Eddie sighed and walked in. Renzulli was reading a file and threw it on the desk when she walked in.

"Sir?"

He looked at her. "How's Williams doing?"

"Ok."

"Really? I heard he busted a perp's head open?"

She sat down. "Ok he is horrible. He's way to eager, doesn't listen and way to excited to find a dead body. It's weird."

He nodded. "I don't think you two will be a good fit. Rodrick just got transferred so everyone has a partner except you and Reagan. If you two think that you can stay objective i'll let you ride together until I can get you two new partners. Deal?"

Eddie smiled. "Jamie and I can ride together?"

"As long as your personal relationship doesn't effect your performance, yes."

"We won't let you down Sir."

"Well then get out of here and go patrol."

Eddie practically ran from his office. Jamie was just walking out of the break room she threw the keys at him.

"Come on Reagan. We're riding together."

He raised his eyebrows. "What happened to Williams?"

"Renzulli didn't think he and I were the best fit. So he said as long as you and I can stay objective we can ride together."

He smiled. "Ok then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on. You can do it."

Eddie was sitting on the floor while Aria was on her playmat. The baby was trying so hard to roll over. She would get onto her side and then flop back onto her back. Jamie came downstairs and smiled at them.

"What are you girls doing?"

"Someone is trying to roll over."

Aria tried again but her pacifier clip got in the way. Jamie chuckled.

"Aww that's not fair." He took the clip off of her onesie and smiled. "Ok try again."

She still wasn't strong enough yet. Jamie glanced at Eddie.

"Where is Alyssa?"

"She went over to Sabrina's house."

"Which one is Sabrina?"

"Long brown hair, short. Her mom's a teacher."

"Right."

Aria started to whine frustrated. Jamie chuckled and picked her up.

"It's ok."

The baby laid her head on his shoulder and started to drift off to sleep. Eddie rubbed her back and smiled.

"Nap time. I think she wore herself out."

Jamie smiled and took her upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie had just started the dishwasher a few days later when someone knocked on the front door. Eddie went over and saw a young woman around her age on the steps. Eddie opened the door and smiled.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

The woman smiled. "I was looking for Jamie Reagan. One of his friends told me that he lives here."

"Oh, Jamie is helping his nephew with a school project. He should be home later if you want to leave me your name and number."

The woman looked Eddie over. "You're Jamie's girlfriend?"

"His fiancé actually."

The woman looked upset but hid it well. She spoke quickly.

"Umm, just tell him that Syd stopped by. My number hasn't changed."

Eddie was a little shocked that the woman just left. She watched as she got into a very nice car and drove away. She closed the door and Alyssa came downstairs.

"Who was that?"

"Some girl named Syd."

Alyssa raised her eyebrows. "Has Jamie ever mentioned someone named Syd to you?"

"No."

Alyssa pulled out her phone and started texting. After a few minutes her phone dinged.

"Uh oh."

Eddie looked at her. "What?"

"I texted Nicky and asked her if she knew anyone named Syd."

"And?"

"Nicky says that Jamie was engaged to a girl named Sydney Davenport. He called her Syd."

Eddie just nodded. Jamie had never told her that he had been engaged before. She knew about the doctor he dated and Dana but an ex fiancé? She tried to let it go. They made it to Frank's for dinner. Eddie sat Aria in her playpen and then sat down next to Jamie. She and Alyssa kept quiet and focused hard on whatever Danny was arguing with Erin about. Until Nicky looked at Alyssa.

"What was that text all about?"

Alyssa glanced up. "Oh nothing."

Nicky grabbed a roll and kept going. "It didn't seem like nothing. Did you run into her or something?"

Alyssa looked at Eddie who was trying not to make eye contact.

"She came by the house."

Jamie looked curious. "Who came by?"

Alyssa and Eddie both stayed quiet and Nicky's eyes widened. She whispered to Alyssa.

"Did Eddie not no about her?"

"Nope."

Nicky looked up and looked at Eddie sympathetically. Danny glanced around.

"Is one of you going to fill us in?"

Right on cue, Aria began to cry. Eddie stood and went into the den. Jamie looked at Alyssa.

"Who came to the house?"

Alyssa sighed. "Sydney Davenport. Looking for you."

Danny almost choked. "Eddie didn't know about you and Syd?"

Alyssa shook her head. Erin and Linda looked at Jamie shocked. Erin spoke up.

"You need to talk to her."

Jamie stood and walked into the den. Eddie was leaning over the playpen adjusting Aria's blanket. She glanced up when he walked in.

"She just dropped her paci."

He looked at her. "We need to talk."

She sighed. "It's fine. You don't have to explain anything. We both had lives before we met."

She walked back into the dining room and pretended like nothing happened. She was doing dishes with Linda while the others were outside playing football. Linda glanced at her and spoke quietly.

"Jamie met Sydney at Harvard. They dated for a year and then got engaged. After Joe died and Jamie decided to become a cop things went south between them. Syd wasn't happy with him being a cop. They ended things on bad terms and she went off to London for a few months. They haven't spoken since the day she moved out."

Eddie nodded. "I don't care. Really."

"Sure you don't."

Eddie sighed. "It's just...we were like best friends. We slept together one time and got pregnant. We got together so fast...I just feel like I don't know him."

Linda smiled. "Trust me, Jamie cares way more about you then he ever did about Syd. You two are perfect together. Jamie probably didn't mention Syd because he doesn't care anymore."

She nodded. "I know it's stupid but I felt like she was better then me."

"She isn't."

Eddie smiled at her. When they got home Jamie walked into their bedroom and smiled at Eddie laying with Aria tucked into her side. He laid down on his side and kissed Aria's head before glancing at Eddie.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

She sighed. "Linda already told me about Sydney. It's fine."

"No it's not. I should have told you. It just didn't seem important."

"It isn't. It's just when she showed up here...I was jealous."

He raised his eyebrows. "Since when do you get jealous? You know you have no competition."

"I know but she's all smart...plus you two have the whole lawyer thing going on."

He smiled. "But you and I have the whole cop thing going on."

She smiled and glanced down at Aria before sighing and looking back up at him.

"She wants you to call her. The number is still the same."

She picked Aria up and went into the nursery.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie knew that Eddie was upset. He was in the locker room the next morning and went ahead and called Sydney. She answered quickly.

"Jamie?"

"Hey Sydney. I heard you came by my house."

"Yeah. Devon told me where you lived now. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch tomorrow. Catch up."

"I don't know. I'm pretty swamped at work."

"I just know how tough this week is on you. I wanted to let you know that I am here if you need to talk."

He hesitated before answering. "Umm, we can do lunch tomorrow."

"Ok. How about that café we use to go to?"

"That's fine. I'll meet you there at 12."

"Ok."

He sat in the car waiting for Eddie. She came out and handed him a coffee.

"Guess which patrol we got?"

"The way you are smiling, restaurant row?"

"Yup."

He smiled and started driving. He hesitated before talking.

"I'm going to have lunch with Sydney tomorrow. She just wanted to catch up this week."

Eddie looked straight ahead. "Ok."

"This week is the anniversary of Joe's death. She just wants to talk."

"You don't have to explain. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean you're still friends right? You can have lunch with a friend."

He could tell that she was lying but thought it was best not to push it. Throughout the rest of the day things were tense between them. When they were eating dinner that night Alyssa looked at them.

"Nathan asked me to go to Coney Island tomorrow. Is it ok?"

Jamie nodded and Eddie spoke quickly.

"Its fine. I'm doing a training course tomorrow anyways. Henry is going to watch Aria."

Alyssa looked at her curious. "What kind of training?"

"It's a stimulation exercise. How to handle hostage situations."

Jamie looked up. "Langley is running that right?"

"Yeah."

He stabbed his chicken with unnecessary force. "Be careful around him."

"Why?"

"He just has a reputation."

She nodded. "I will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie walked to the café and found Sydney already sitting at one of the outdoor tables. He smiled at her.

"Hey Syd."

She stood and hugged him. They sat down and ordered. She smiled.

"So how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. I got a promotion while I was in London and now I am a junior executive."

"That's great."

"I met your fiancé. She seems nice."

He smiled. "Eddie. She's great."

"Eddie?"

"Her real name is Edit."

She nodded. "How did you two meet?"

"Work. She was my partner for over 2 years. We just started riding together again temporarily."

"Why can't you two ride together?"

He grinned. "We have a daughter. While Eddie was pregnant she was on desk duty."

"You're a dad?"

"Yeah. We have a baby girl named Aria."

"Wow."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before she looked at him.

"How are you doing with the anniversary and all?"

"It's never easy but this year is better."

She nodded. "I saw Angela a few months ago. She seems to be doing ok."

"I haven't spoken to her in awhile. I should give her a call."

"She's dating again so that's good."

He nodded. "It's been 6 years. Joe would have wanted her to move on and be happy. How about you? Dating anyone?"

She shrugged. "A little. Nothing too serious. I work a lot."

"You need to make time for you."

"I'm trying."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was going to go home but some of her fellow officers bullied her into going for drinks. She sat with Kara Walsh drinking water. Langley walked up to her with a beer.

"Come on Janko. You did good today. It's ok to let loose a little."

She smiled. "I'm good. I'm only going to stay for a little and then I need to get Aria from Jamie's grandpa."

Langley sat on her other side and handed her the beer. She shook her head.

"Really, I can't while i'm breast feeding."

Kara smiled. "I don't think one beer will hurt."

Eddie sighed and drank it. After a few minutes she started feeling tipsy.

"I haven't drank in so long i'm a lightweight."

Kara chuckled and looked at her phone. "Ooh my hubby wants me home."

"You mean a booty call?"

Kara winked. "Exactly."

Langley chuckled at her. Eddie then felt his hand on her thigh. She stood up and smiled.

"You know what I better take off too. Henry is probably done."

She threw some cash on the bartop and followed ara out. When they reached Eddie's car Kara smiled.

"See you tomorrow Janko."

Eddie waved and started to pull out her keys. She then heard someone behind her.

"Janko!"

She turned and saw Langley walking over to her. He smiled.

"You left your jacket."

Eddie accepted the jacket and smiled. "Thank you."

"I meant what I said by the way, you were great today."

"Thanks. I feel like I learned a lot. Maybe next time I can talk Jamie into taking the class."

He nodded. "Umm...I have a case I want your opinion on. I have the file in my car."

"Sure."

They walked around the corner to a nearly empty parking lot. They reached his car and he unlocked it. When he opened the door but didn't grab anything out Eddie started to feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight.

"Aren't you going to hand it to me?"

"You know you are very beautiful."

Eddie started to back away. "Thanks. You know I can just get the file tomorrow."

He reached out and grabbed her. She tried to hit him but he pressed his lips to hers. Eddie bit down on his lower lip and kneed him in the groin. He staggered back and grabbed a hammer from under his seat. He hit her in the shoulder and she fell to the ground. He tossed the hammer aside and knelt over her. She started to scream and some fellow officers came and pulled him off of her. The whole time they tried to pull him off he swung at Eddie. She passed out from the pain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was sitting in Frank's kitchen with Henry, Frank, Danny, and Erin holding Aria on his lap. He glanced at the clock.

"I guess Eddie's class ran late."

Frank's phone rang. he checked the caller id and answered.

"Garret it's almost 11 o'clock at night. Can't whatever this is wait?...when?...which officers?...have you spoken to them?...You're right that's probably best...I'm here with them...i'll tell him myself...I'll meet you at the hospital...do me a favor send a car and pick up her sister...thank you."

Henry looked at his son. "That didn't sound good."

"A female officer was assaulted by a superior."

Erin looked shocked. "Which officer?"

Frank looked at Jamie. "It was Eddie."

"What?"

"She went out for drinks with the officers that took the training course with her. There was an altercation between her and Sergeant Langley in the parking lot. She has been taken to the hospital unconscious."

Jamie stood and looked at Aria. Henry grabbed her.

"You all go. I got Aria."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the Reagan's arrived at the hospital Frank found Garrett.

"What do we know?"

Garrett looked at him. "We are still gathering information. Gormley is taking statements from the officers at the bar. Sergeant Renzulli took Sergeant Ray Langley's statement. According to him Officer Janko led him on and when he tried to turn her down she assaulted him and any injuries he caused her were done in self-defense."

Before Frank could speak, Kara Walsh came running in. She saw them and walked over.

"Commissioner. I just heard. Is Eddie alright?"

Garrett spoke for them. "The doctor is I with her now. Were you with Officer Janko tonight?"

"Yes. I talked her into coming out with us. She was drinking water. She just wanted to get home to her daughter."

"So Officer Janko wasn't drinking?"

"Sergeant Langley brought her a beer but she only drank half." She paused and then looked shocked. "She started acting all tipsy. I mean not drunk but not steady on her feet. She made a joke about being a lightweight now. We walked out together and I left her at her car."

Garrett nodded and Kara looked at Jamie.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I should have insisted on driving her."

Jamie shook his head. "This isn't your fault."

She nodded and went to sit with their fellow officers. Frank looked at Garrett.

"Run a tox screen."

He nodded and walked away. Gromley came up to them.

"Well I took everyone's statement. They all said that Langley had been hitting on Officer Janko all day. They saw him follow her outside. A few officers were leaving the bar when they heard someone screaming. They responded and saw Langley on top of Officer Janko, punching her. I just spoke with the doctor, he blew a .10."

Frank nodded. "I want to talk to him when he sobers up. How is Officer Janko?"

"She's still unconscious. She has a concussion, 2 broken ribs and a fractured hand. All defensive wounds. Sergeant Langley has a laceration on his lip, a fractured eye socket and a concussion."

Frank nodded and Gromley walked away. Danny looked at Jamie.

"Let me go see if Linda can check on her."

He nodded. Jamie sat down and put his head in his hands. Erin sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back.

"Jamie she'll be ok."

"Things have been so tense between us. I went out to lunch with Syd today. I was out with another woman when my fiancé was being attacked by some maniac."

Frank and Erin didn't know what to say. When Danny returned he had Alyssa with him. She looked frightened.

"Jamie is Eddie ok?"

He stood up and just pulled her into a hug. When he released her she looked at Frank.

"Can we see her?"

Danny nodded. "Linda's already with her."

They all walked into the room and Jamie almost broke into tears. The woman he loved the most was beaten and laying unconscious right in front of him. Linda was checking her vitals.

"They gave her something for the pain. The doctor wants to keep her overnight for observation. Oh and her tox screen came back positive for Rohypnol."

Alyssa looked at her. "The date rape drug?"

"Yeah. Her Blood Alcohol Level was next to nothing."

Jamie sat down next to the bed and held Eddie's left hand. Her engagement ring was gleaming. He ran his finger over it and silently thanked his mom for protecting Eddie. He kissed her hand. They all sat there for a few minutes when Eddie stirred. She opened her eyes and looked at Jamie.

"Jamie?"

He brushed her hair back. "Hey. How do you feel?"

She tried to sit up and winced. She took in her surroundings.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I did the training exercise. I got changed and then...I don't remember."

Jamie sighed. "You were attacked."

"By who?"

"Langley."

Eddie tried to remember. Some things came back to her.

"We went to the bar. I didn't want to drink so I just got a water. He sat next to me..."

Jamie spoke to her quietly. "You had Rohypnol in your system."

She didn't respond. After a few minutes she looked at him.

"Where's Aria."

Frank spoke up. "Pop has her. We'll let you get some rest."

He led everyone out. Jamie stayed and kept holding her hand. He kissed her hand again.

"I'm so sorry...about everything. I should have told you about Syd, I should have never gone out to lunch with her and I should have gone to training with you."

She shook her head. "Jamie it's fine. You and I both dated other people. I can't be mad at you for having a life before you met me. I should have never agreed to go out for drinks."

"Hey this is not your fault."

She leaned up a little and kissed him. He stayed with her all night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Eddie was released from the hospital she learned that Langley had a long history of sexually harassing fellow officers. She tried to move on as quickly as she could. She put all of her energy into planning she and Jamie's wedding. Erin and Linda were more then happy to help. They decided to get married on December 28th. They knew that it was only 4 months away but they wanted to get married as soon as possible. Eddie was standing in a bridal boutique with Erin and Linda looking at dresses. Eddie was looking through the racks and pulled a few she liked. Some Erin pulled just to lighten the mood. When she put on an ivory lace mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline she grinned. She stepped out and Linda smiled.

"Eddie you look gorgeous!"

Erin nodded. "It's perfect."

Eddie looked in the 3 way mirror and smiled. "It is perfect."

She bought it. After that things moved pretty fast. She and Jamie had agreed on a traditional catholic ceremony in Jamie's church. They also wanted to keep it small and simple. Eddie was looking through wedding invitations and looked at Jamie.

"These all look the same to me."

He looked and smiled. "Erin just said to pick one and she would take care of mailing them."

Eddie pointed to one. "Ok I guess this one."

"Works for me."

She grabbed Aria out of her play seat. "Thank God Erin is willing to do all this stuff."

He sat down and nodded. "Now that Nicky is at college she has way too much time on her hands."

"I think she makes a better bride then me."

"Difference is I do not want to marry my sister."

He kissed her softly and Aria cried between them. Eddie lifted her up.

"Were we not paying attention to you?"

Aria just gave her a smug look and Eddie passed her to Jamie.

"She is definitely a daddy's girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie was excited that her wedding was just a week away but she was also a little nervous. Her mom was coming as was her grandmother. She was already freaking out about that when she got some unexpected news. She was loading the dishwasher when her cell went off.

"Hello?"

"A prisoner is trying to reach you. Prisoner state your name."

Eddie heard her dad's voice. "Armin Janko."

"If you except these charges press 1."

Eddie accepted and smiled. "Hi Dad."

"Hey Kiddo. How are you doing?"

"Good. Aria is teething so Jamie and I have been switching off during the night."

"Yeah I remember those days. Alyssa use to keep your mom and I up all night."

"I remember."

"So the Wedding is on Saturday right?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to get a little nervous."

"About what?"

"Mom and The Reagan's will be in the same room."

"It won't be that bad. I got something that will cheer you up."

"What is that?"

"They are letting me out for the wedding for good behavior. I will be there to walk you down the aisle."

Eddie froze. "How are they letting you out?"

"A squad car will drop me off at the church. I'll have to wear an ankle bracelet but my pants cover it. A detective will pick me up at 10pm sharp."

"How did you manage that?"

"Testifying for the FBI has its perks."

Eddie smiled. "This means a lot."

"I know it does...my time is up. I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even with their wedding a few days away, Jamie was determined to make Christmas special for Aria. They went to Mass with the Reagan's on Christmas Eve. When Eddie woke up on Christmas morning and rolled towards Jamie's side. She reached for him but found his side of the bed to be empty. She walked downstairs and found Jamie in the kitchen. He was putting homemade cinnamon buns in the oven. She leaned against the door frame.

"You realize that she isn't going to remember today right?"

He smiled. "I just want to start the traditions. My mom always made cinnamon buns on Christmas morning."

Eddie kissed him and smiled. "Did I mention that I love you."

"Once or twice."

Aria's cries reached them. Eddie went upstairs and opened the nursery door.

"Merry Christmas Monkey."

Aria was sitting up in her crib. Eddie grabbed her and changed her diaper before dressing her in a white shirt that said "Merry and Bright" in red writing. She then slid on the red and white striped leggings with the attached red tutu. She brushed her daughter thin dark brown hair and smiled as she gathered it into a small ponytail. She carried her downstairs and found Alyssa and Jamie watching A Christmas Story on the couch. Alyssa smiled.

"Aria, you look so pretty."

Aria squealed when she saw the few toys that Jamie and Eddie had not wrapped from Santa. They were a plush monkey soother, a pink Fisher Price vanity toy and a crawl through house toy. Aria crawled over to the house and opened the door. She squealed and clapped her little hands when it started to sing. Eddie smiled at Jamie.

"I think it's a hit."

He nodded and slid onto the floor with her. He grabbed the monkey and held it out to her.

"Look a monkey for Aria!"

Aria grabbed it's arm and watched as Jamie pressed on it's stomach to make the music come out. They spent their morning opening gifts. Eddie hadn't expected anything since she and Jamie wanted to make sure that Alyssa and Aria had a good Christmas. She had gotten Jamie a few new shirts, a new pair of running shoes and a watch. He surprised her with a charm bracelet from Tiffany's and a new phone. Alyssa had gotten new clothes, a new purse, new headphones, and makeup. Aria opened a few new outfits, new sippy cups, a few new toys and a new blanket. After they ate breakfast they went over to Frank and Henry's for Christmas dinner. When they walked in Eddie was shocked. Under the tree were tons of toys for the boys and Aria. Frank smiled at them.

"Merry Christmas. Alyssa your gifts are by the couch next to Sean's."

Alyssa smiled. She sat down by Nicky and opened gifts. Eddie sat down on the floor with Aria next to a stride and ride elephant. She sat Aria on it and helped her sit up straight. Danny came up to them and grabbed the back of Aria's toy and started to push her around the room.

"Hang on Aria."

Aria giggled with delight. Linda smiled.

"Danny careful. She is a little wobbly."

Sean reached up and grabbed the baby's hand. "She likes it don't you Ari."

Aria smiled even wider. When they started opening gifts Eddie had to laugh. The Reagans had completely spoiled Aria with new toys and clothes. They had even bought Alyssa gift cards, new clothes and Erin had bought her a pair of UGG boots. As they sat around the table eating Eddie realized just how lucky she was to be a part of this family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Jamie knew it he was waking up in his father's house on his wedding day. He smiled and made his way downstairs. Danny, Frank and Henry were sitting at the kitchen table with their coffee. Danny smirked at his brother.

"Are you ready?"

Jamie grinned. "More then ready."

He fixed his coffee and sat down. He looked at his phone and smiled. Eddie had sent him a picture of Aria sleeping on his side of their bed. Henry looked at him.

"What's up with you?"

Jamie showed him the picture and Henry chuckled.

"She is a cute little thing. This is the longest you've been away from her isn't it?"

Jamie nodded. "I miss her."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well you're about to be away from her for 4 whole days."

Jamie nodded. Frank's wedding gift to them was a trip to Florida for their honeymoon. While they were gone Alyssa and Aria were going to stay with Erin. After eating some toast Jamie started to get ready. He showered and shaved. Around noon he made sure that he had everything that he needed before he and Danny left for the church. When they arrived they went into a room to get ready. When the boys arrived as well as Jamie's other groomsmen Renzulli and Spencer, they started getting dressed. Jamie felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He couldn't wait to see Eddie in her dress. Frank and Henry came in. Frank pulled Jamie aside and handed him a wrapped gift. Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something I thought you needed today."

Jamie unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a gold pocket watch. Engraved on it was " _Congratulations Joe Love, Mom and Dad"_ Jamie remembered when his parents gave the watch to Joe. It was when he graduated from college. Jamie had received an engraved pocket knife. He ran his finger over Joe's name before looking up at his father.

"Thanks Dad."

Frank hugged him and then patted his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Before Jamie knew it the time had come. He walked upstairs and paused before heading in. He heard his cue in the music and walked in. Soon Erin and Renzulli, Linda and Jack, Nicky and Spencer, Alyssa and Danny walked down the aisle. Then Sean carried Aria and their rings down. Jamie felt electrified as the music changed. Eddie appeared at the doors with her father. She looked even more beautiful then he imagined. She locked eyes with him and grinned as she walked. When she finally reached him Armin shook Jamie's hand and kissed Eddie's cheek. Jamie grabbed Eddie's hands and grinned. He didn't hear a word the minister said. He spoke the generic vows and then slid Eddie's ring onto her finger. The only part of the service Jamie heard was the ending.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may..."

Jamie had already grabbed Eddie and kissed her. The minister chuckled.

"You may continue to kiss your bride."

When they broke apart they were both grinning.

"I am proud to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jamison Reagan."

Jamie led Eddie back down the aisle and to his car. He drove to their reception venue and took her inside. They went into the back sitting room and locked the door. Eddie sat on the couch and pulled him down to her. she had started unbuttoning his shirt while he found the zipper on her gown. He undid it and left a trail of kisses in it's place. She had started unzipping his pants when a knock came on the door and Danny's voice reached them.

"Hey save some for the honeymoon and get out here for pictures."

Jamie groaned and Eddie stood giggling.

"We can finish this tonight."

"I won't let you forget."

He zipped her dress for her and fixed his bowtie as they walked into the hallway. Renzulli chuckled at them.

"Reagan your fly's down."

Jamie shook his head and zipped his pants. Erin handed Eddie her bouquet and they posed for pictures. Aria was fairly good through the whole thing except for pulling at her tights. By the time they were done with pictures she was squirming and scratching her legs. Eddie took her into the back room and sat her on the couch. Alyssa had followed her and smiled.

"I can change her diaper. Go, be with Jamie."

Eddie shook her head as she pulled her daughter's tights off. She blew raspberries on her tummy.

"All better." She settle the baby on her hip and smiled at her sister. "She didn't like the tights."

Alyssa just nodded. As the reception got underway Eddie spent more time talking then eating. Usually all she thought about was her stomach. When they cut the cake instead of shoving it in eachother's faces, Eddie smashed her piece into Danny's face and Jamie smashed his into Alyssa's. Danny got her back by smearing some icing on her cheek. Eddie moved to wipe it off but Jamie kissed her, licking the icing off as he did so, sending shivers down Eddie's spine. The party didn't start winding down until 10pm when Armin had to leave. He hugged his daughters and mother goodbye and shook Jamie's hand. The next song that played was a slow dance. As Jamie and Eddie swayed to the music she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know you and your dad had a hand in getting Armin here."

He smiled. "I knew how much you wanted him here."

She kissed him softly. "That's why I love you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie and Jamie were anxious as they rode the elevator up to Erin's apartment. they had a great time on their honeymoon but they were both ready to see their little girl. Jamie knocked on the door and Erin opened it.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Reagan."

She hugged them both then led them inside.

"Nicky and Alyssa are in Nicky's room but little miss is right over here."

Aria was playing on the living room floor. Eddie reached down and grabbed her. The baby jumped startled but then smiled.

"mmha!"

Eddie smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Close enough. We missed you Monkey!"

They sat on the couch and Jamie took their daughter ad settled her on his lap. Erin sat in her armchair and smiled.

"How was the honeymoon?"

Eddie smiled. "Amazing."

"You two look like you got some sun."

Jamie smirked. "Yeah when we decided to leave the condo."

Erin made a face. "Ok yeah your sister really doesn't need details."

"What about a sister?"

Nicky and Alyssa had come into the room. Alyssa smiled and hugged them.

"I missed you guys!"

Jamie smiled and kissed Aria's cheek. "We missed you girls too."

Erin tugged her niece's foot. "They were great. We went to the modern art museum, Danny took them on the Staten Island Ferry, and we went to china town for dinner one night and Aria ate pork fried rice and e-fu noodles for the first time."

Alyssa nodded. "Plus Nathan came by and played with Aria for a while and tried to teach us about basketball."

Eddie smiled. "How'd that work out?"

"Basketball is way easier to understand then football."

Nicky nodded. "I'm with yeah."

After a while Jamie and Eddie took the girls home. Alyssa went to her room while Eddie sat on the couch with Aria in their pjs. She had one of Aria's soft minky blankets and was teaching her peak a boo by raising the blanket between them then lowering it.

"Where's Aria? Where's Aria?"

Aria tugged her blankie and smiled. Eddie faked a gasp.

"There she is!"

Aria started playing all by herself by the time Jamie walked downstairs after his shower. Eddie sat up slightly so he could sit behind her. She leaned back and laid her head on his chest. She let Aria sit on her stomach.

"I think she missed mommy and daddy."

Jamie kissed the top of Eddie's head. "But getting a little alone time wasn't awful."

She strained her neck so she could smile at him and planted a kiss to his lips. "No it wasn't."

Aria clapped her hands together and giggled. Eddie tickled her gently.

"Are you being goofy?"

She raised Aria and Jamie grabbed her hands. It was one of those moments that made Eddie wish she could freeze time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon it was back to life as usual. As Eddie walked into work on their first day back she noticed an envelope taped to her locker. She opened it and grinned. It was her new patches for her uniform. Instead of reading Janko they read J. Reagan. She had to hyphenate so that she and Jamie could ride together with not a ton of questions asked. She fastened one onto her uniform and met Jamie in the squad car. He smiled.

"Nice name tag."

She grinned. "Thank you Officer Reagan."

"You're welcome Officer Reagan."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was sound asleep when her phone almost vibrated off her nightstand. She flipped on her lamp and glanced at the alarm clock 1:14am. She answered yawning and Jamie rubbed his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Eddie? Eddie? I'm in trouble. I'm in really big trouble."

Eddie recognized the frantic voice. "Nicky? What's wrong?"

Upon hearing his niece's name Jamie sat up and looked at Eddie curious. Eddie could tell that Nicky was crying.

"I got pulled over and the cops searched my car and they found cocaine."

"They found what?"

"Cocaine. I have no idea how it got their I swear. I guess one of my friends must of had it."

"Where are you?"

"Central booking."

"Did you tell them who you are?"

"Yes. The cop said that I had to wait to be arraigned before they would remove me. I didn't want to call mom or Grandpa."

Eddie started to pull her jeans on as she spoke. "Ok calm down. I'm leaving now."

She hung up and Jamie stood.

"What's wrong with Nicky?"

Eddie buttoned her blue plaid shirt over her sleep camisole as she spoke. "I don't really know yet. I just need to go to her." She saw the look on his face. "Trust me ok?"

He sighed. "Be careful."

Eddie drove down to central booking and spoke to the officer at the front desk. She showed him her badge.

"Officer Janko I need to see Nicole Reagan- Boyle."

He typed something into the computer. "You can't speak to her until she is arraigned."

Eddie lowered her voice and spoke harshly. "Look that is my niece and Commissioner Reagan's granddaughter. Now either you et me see her or I will have to call him down here in the middle of the night which I can assure you, he won't find amusing."

The cop buzzed her in. She went to the cell block and found Nicky.

"Nicky!"

Nicky ran over crying. "Eddie! They stuck me in here and I don't know..."

She started bawling her eyes out. The same cop who buzzed her in unlocked the cell and cuffed Nicky. He led them to a bench around the corner and handcuffed Nicky to the wall. When Eddie threw a look at him he sighed.

"It's policy and I was told that she doesn't get special treatment."

"Told by whom?"

"The arresting officer and my sergeant."

He left them alone and Eddie rubbed Nicky's back.

"Start from the beginning."

Nicky took a deep breath and then spoke. "Me and a few friends went to a party. I was the only sober one so I drove home. We got pulled over about a mile away from the party. The cop asked me if I had been drinking and then told us to step out of the vehicle. He started to search the car and found a bag of cocaine in the back. Then he arrested us for drug possession."

Eddie sighed. "I have to tell your mom and Jamie."

"I know but I knew mom would freak out at me."

"If what you told me is the whole truth then it wasn't your fault and the cop had no right to search your car without a warrant."

The officer came back. "Time's up ladies."

He grabbed Nicky and Eddie spoke quickly.

"I'm calling your mom." She looked at the officer. "Under arrest or not she still is the Commissioner's granddaughter. She has to be put in a cell alone or a holding room for her own safety. That is clearly stated."

He nodded. "I'll put her in a cell alone."

Eddie nodded and called Jamie. He answered on the first ring.

"Eddie what is going on?"

She took a deep breath. "Wake up Alyssa and ask her to keep an eye on Aria. You need to get Erin and bring her to Central Booking."

"Central Booking? What happened?"

"Nicky got arrested. Drug possession."

"What?! No way!"

"Yes. They are holding her until arraignment. Jamie something is off about this. It sounds like a cop followed Nicky from a party and was looking for an excuse to pull her over and he searched her car without a warrant or probable cause."

"I'm on my way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was waiting by the front desk when Jamie, Danny and Erin walked in. Erin rushed over to Eddie.

"Is she ok?"

"She's terrified but she's not hurt. I got them to put her in a cell alone."

Erin nodded. "What did she tell you?"

Eddie walked them through it and Danny looked furious.

"Well hell the cop was alone?! He could have planted that cocaine himself! Commissioner's Grandkid arrested for drug possession that just screams front page news!"

Jamie looked at the officer and spoke quickly. "ADA Erin Reagan needs to speak with her client Nicole Reagan- Boyle. Which you legally have to do or the DA's office can sue your ass. She is also entitled to a police escort."

The Officer raised his hands. "Hey I have nothing against you guys. I am just following orders."

Erin looked at him and even Eddie was terrified. She looked like an angry momma bear.

"Unless you would like to be working a toll booth for the rest of your life I would bring me my daughter."

He nodded. They walked in and he led them into an interrogation room. They were there for less then a minute when he let Nicky in and uncuffed her. She was still crying and ran to her mom.

"Mom! I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know the drugs were in the car. I didn't even have a drop to drink!"

Erin rubbed her back. "It's going to be ok. We'll figure this out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Nicky was released the next day on bail. Eddie and Jamie drove her home so Erin could investigate the situation. Eddie sat down next to Nicky on the couch and sat Aria between them. Jamie hovered in the doorway.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Nicky shook her head. She was almost white in the face. Eddie sighed.

"Nicky it's gonna be ok."

"How do you know?"

"Your mom isn't going to let anything happen to you."

Jamie sat down in an armchair and looked at his niece.

"Do you know whose drugs they were?"

Nicky thought for a second. "They could be Kyle or Faith's they both like to party. That's why i'm the designated driver."

"Ok so we need to tell the DA those names. Let's just hope he cooperates."

Eddie looked curious. "Why wouldn't he?"

"The Bronx DA has it out for my dad. He doesn't support him being in office."

"Could they have planted the cocaine?"

"It's possible. But it's also possible that they are just going to try and pin this on Nicky."

Nicky looked even more terrified. "I need to talk to Grandpa."

Jamie shook his head. "He can't get involved Nicky. Besides that will put a target on your back."

Aria looked at the adults completely oblivious to what was happening around her. She shook her teething keys at Nicky smiling. Nicky cracked a small smile and grabbed her. Eddie could tell that she was relaxing slightly but it was if the calm before the storm was happening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie walked into the Bronx station. If the Reagan's couldn't ask questions Officer Eddie Janko could. She showed her badge to the front desk, grateful that it was a different officer. He slid the glass out of the way.

"Officer. What can I do for you?"

"I need this case file. I think the girl may be connected to one of my suspects."

Eddie wrote the case number down for him and he nodded.

"I'll make you a copy."

When Eddie left the station with her file she started flipping through it. Some things didn't add up. The notes were typed not written as usual. She found the arresting officer's name and looked him up. He seemed to be a good cop. She decided to go talk to him. She pulled her squad car next to his and tapped on his window. He smiled and rolled it down.

"Officer."

"Hi Officer Barton; I'm Eddie Janko out of the 12 I wanted to talk to you about the Boyle case."

He suddenly tensed. "Let's walk."

The walked into the park he was next to. When they were alone he rounded on her and noticed the file in her hands.

"You have the file. It says it all."

"No it doesn't." She flipped it open and shoved it in his face. "This has been redone. It's not the original."

"Why do you care?"

"Because an innocent young woman is being framed for something you know she didn't do." Eddie closed the file and softened her face. "You are an excellent cop who is trying to get his detective's shield. You've been on the list for 2 years. I think someone is taking advantage of how bad you want it. Just remember the oath you took and what it really means to you."

Eddie left. She felt bad for confronting him but it was for her family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things were quiet for a few days. On Sunday, dinner with the Reagan's was tense. Nicky's trial was to start the next morning and Erin was quietly fuming. For a while all you heard was the sound of forks scraping the plates and Aria kicking her legs in her high chair. The silence was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Sean stood.

"I'll get it."

Eddie didn't think much of it until Sean led Officer Barton into the dining room. Sean looked at Eddie.

"Aunt Eddie. Officer Barton wanted to see you."

Erin looked up and Nicky looked horrified. Officer Barton looked around uncomfortable.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner. I just wanted to talk to Officer Janko for a minute."

Eddie stood and walked into the entryway with him. He sighed.

"You were right. I was covering in order to get my shield. The DA asked me to do a few things that I am not proud of." He handed her a fairly thick file. "I want to do the right thing."

Eddie took the file and smiled to herself. "Nicky didn't do it?"

"No."

She nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you."

He gave her a curt nod and opened the door to leave when Eddie finally remembered something.

"Wait. How did you know I was a Reagan?"

He smiled. "I remembered seeing you in the paper with the commissioner's son. My wife likes reading about weddings."

She nodded. She flipped through the file as she walked back into the dining room. She was shocked at some of the things she read. Erin looked at her furious.

"Why were you talking to the cop who arrested my daughter?"

Eddie sat down and looked at her sheepishly. "I kinda did a little digging."

Frank cocked his eyebrow. "What kind of digging."

"I looked at a copy of the case file and something didn't add up. His notes were typed not written."

Erin looked confused. "So?"

Danny caught on. "Original notes are to go into the case file, in the officer's handwriting. Someone was trying to cover something up."

Eddie nodded. "And I found what it is." Eddie showed Erin a page. "Nicky's friend Kyle was the one who had the cocaine. He is the Bronx DA's nephew. He has been in trouble before. Officer Barton was assigned to keep an eye on him so when he saw the drugs in the car he brought him in. When the DA found out that Nicky was also in the car..."

Danny finished for her. "He figured he'd kill two birds with one stone. Cover up for his nephew and get dad back."

Erin looked at Eddie. "Thank you Eddie."

She nodded and handed Frank the file.

"There is a lot more."

Frank nodded and set the file aside. "I will have Garrett deal with I tomorrow."

Nicky hugged Eddie. "I owe you big time."

Jamie smiled. "How about you babysit for free?"

Nicky laughed. "Deal. Aria is easy anyways."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You might want to rethink that."

They all turned and saw that Aria had her baby food dumped all over herself. Jamie scrunched his nose at her.

"Monkey you're suppose to eat the sweet potatoes not bathe in them."

Aria smiled and held her hand out to him. Nicky stood and grabbed her cousin carefully.

"Bath time for Aria-bug."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it!"

Eddie walked into the garage and found Jamie sucking on his hand. She started to giggle.

"What did you do?"

He looked at her. "I'm trying to put this thing together for Aria and I slammed the hammer down on my thumb. No wonder Danny thought it would be a good gift."

Eddie looked closer. It was the small little tikes tree house slide set for toddlers. Danny and Linda had given it to Aria for Christmas. Eddie sat down next to him and looked at the directions.

"You don't have to put it together just yet. It's too cold for her to play outside anyways."

"I want to put it in the sunroom. It will be fun for her to learn to slide."

"She needs to walk first."

"Well I can help her and it's something to entertain her."

Eddie helped him finish it and they carried it inside. When Aria woke up from her nap Eddie carried her into the sunroom. The baby's eyes lit up when she saw her new playset. She pointed.

"Swide!"

Jamie smiled and grabbed her. "Do you want to slide big girl?"

He set her in the little playhouse an held her as she slid down the slide. She giggled. Jamie let her crawl around and explore her toy. She crawled under it and figured out that she could sit under it and play peek-a-boo. When Alyssa came home that afternoon she smiled.

"What did you get Aria?"

Alyssa looked at the playhouse and helped her niece stand in it.

"You look like a princess!"

Eddie smiled and leaned into Jamie. "How was school?"

Alyssa kicked her shoes and her jacket off. "Good. I met with my counselor and we narrowed down my college choices."

Jamie helped Aria up and spoke. "What colleges are you looking at?"

"Hudson, Columbia, Berkley, and Cornell. I've already sent in my applications."

"Would you consider Harvard?"

She smiled. "No offense but I do not want to be a lawyer."

Eddie grabbed Aria and settled her on her lap. "What do you want to go to college for?"

"I want to major in Criminal Justice with a minor in Psychology. I want to be a profiler for the NYPD."

Jamie looked shocked. "You want to be a cop?"

"Yeah but I want to be the person that the overworked detective can come too for help. I want to do some good for the city."

Eddie smiled. "Good for you. What about Nathan?"

She sighed. "He got a full ride to Duke so I guess we will do the long distance thing."

Eddie hugged her. "Sorry."

"It will be ok."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was waiting in his car outside of Alyssa's school a few weeks later. She came out and slid into the car. He smiled and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

She wiped her face. "Can we just go home please?"

Jamie stood his ground. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

She hesitated before talking. "Nathan and I broke up."

He unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

She shook her head. "I broke up with him."

Jamie paused and looked at her confused. "I thought you liked him?"

"I love him."

"Then why did you break up with him?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes again. "He wanted to accept a scholarship to Syracuse so that we could be together."

"Well that's good right?"

"I don't want him to give up his dream for me. He has talked about going to Duke since we met. His dad is already looking at renting him an apartment and ordering season tickets."

Jamie nodded and hugged her. "I'm sorry Lala."

She cried into his shoulder for a few minutes before he drove home. The evening was quiet at their house. Eddie could tell that something was up but decided not to really push it. She did however look at Jamie while they made dinner.

"Why's Alyssa in her room?"

He shrugged. "She said something about a report."

Before Eddie could ask anymore a knock came on the door. She answered it and found Nathan soaking wet from the rain that was pouring down.

"Hey Nathan."

He spoke quickly. "I need to talk to Alyssa."

She let him in and yelled up the stairs. "Alyssa!"

Soon Alyssa came down the stairs in a soft pink tracksuit and her hair in a messy bun. She stopped when she saw Nathan.

"What are you doing here?"

He stood at the foot of the steps and Eddie watched from the kitchen. He took a deep breath.

"I don't want to break up."

"Well it's not really up to you."

"Yes it is." He showed her a letter. "Open it."

Alyssa read the letter carefully and looked shocked. "You already accepted the scholarship for Syracuse?"

He nodded and she looked sad.

"Nathan, Duke is your dream. I can't take that from you."

He shook his head. "Duke is my father's dream. I have done what he has wanted me to do my whole life. I am finally doing something for myself. I want a good college education to fall back on if I don't get picked for the NBA. I want to study Computer Science. The government is always hiring people for Computer Security." He grabbed Alyssa's hand. "I want to be wherever you are."

She smiled. "The Syracuse basketball team is ranked 6th."

He grinned. "I think I can bring it up to at least 2nd."

He grabbed her off of the stairs and kissed her. Eddie looked at Jamie and whispered.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

He smiled. "I figured they could work it out."

She turned and kissed him softly. "Thanks for looking out for her."

He kissed her wedding ring. "She's my sister too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wee!"

Eddie pushed Aria on the swings at the park. The baby giggled. Eddie needed to get out of the house. She felt off lately. Everything in her life was perfect. She and Jamie were better then ever, Aria was healthy and happy, Alyssa was doing good in school, and things at work were good. She hated that she felt this way but it was as if things were too perfect. Whenever things went well in her life something always went wrong. She didn't want to tell Jamie because he would just tell her that she is paranoid. So she focused on having a good morning with Aria before taking her to the doctor. Aria loved the park. When it was time to leave she started to cry. As they walked into the doctor's Eddie felt her whole body tense. Aria had to get shots and Jamie was with Henry, Frank and Danny at a hockey game. Aria played with some of the toys in the waiting room. When they were called back, Eddie stripped her down to her diaper and let her crawl around the office. When she got ahold of some cottonballs Eddie jumped up and cleaned them up. When the doctor walked in she smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Reagan." She knelt down and smiled at Aria. "Hi Aria. Look at how big you got!"

Eddie smiled. "She loves exploring your office."

Dr. Tate smiled. "Well can you set her on the table for me?"

Eddie lifted Aria and set her on the table. The baby pulled at the crinkly paper. As the doctor conducted her exam, Aria was well behaved and smiling. But when it came time for the needles Eddie tensed. Dr. Tate laid everything out on the counter and then turned to Eddie.

"I'll need you to hold her. She is getting 2 today."

Eddie nodded. She sat down on the table and settled Aria on her lap. The baby watched as Dr. Tate cleaned 2 little spots on her leg. She was calm until the needle pierced her skin. She started to scream and tried to turn. Eddie tightened her grip and started feeling her own tears falling. The doctor quickly put 2 tiny pink band aids on Aria's leg. Eddie started to comfort the little girl. Dr. Tate disappeared and returned with a popsicle. She opened it and handed it to Aria.

"It's a pedialight pop. But it's lemonade flavored."

Eddie smiled and watched Aria lick the popsicle. "Are you ready to go bye-bye?"

Aria looked up with tears still in her eyes and her popsicle clutched tightly in her fist. Eddie drove over to Frank and Henry's and let herself in.

"Hello?"

Danny yelled back. "In the kitchen!"

Eddie stepped into the kitchen and found the Reagan men plus Erin and Nicky eating cookies around the table. Aria was still working on her popsicle. Nicky smiled and grabbed her hand.

"What do you got there Aria?"

Aria showed her cousin her treat and then went back to it. Jamie chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"How did the doctor's go?"

Eddie held Aria up slightly. "She had to get 2 shots." She smiled at Aria. "Show Daddy what the doctor gave you when you screamed your head off."

Aria smiled around the top of her popsicle. Jamie smiled.

"Just like your Mommy."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

He kissed her cheek. "You are always eating."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Henry chuckled and grabbed Aria.

"Come here Princess." He kissed her forehead. "Were they messing with Pop-pop's girl?"

Aria snuggled into him and laid her head on his shoulder. Danny rubbed her back and spoke to her.

"When your Daddy got shots he wet his pants."

Nicky laughed as Jamie scowled. Erin smirked and fired back for Jamie.

"Uncle Danny bit the doctor. He needed 10 stitches."

Frank snorted into his coffee. "He also kicked the dentist."

Danny shrugged. "I do not like people messing with my mouth or giving me shots."

Aria smiled at him and offered him her popsicle. It was one of those moments that made Eddie wonder when things were going to go wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie climbed into the squad car and Jamie handed her a red gift bag. She cocked her eyebrow.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

She smiled and pulled a small wrapped gift out for him. He shook his head.

"Valentine's day is more of a chick thing."

"Well it's from Aria so it doesn't count."

He opened it and pulled out a picture of Aria covered in red lipstick kisses. She had on a white onesie that said "I love Daddy". He grinned.

"I love it."

Eddie opened hers and pulled out a new perfume and a new curling iron. She looked at him shocked.

"You bought me a curling iron?"

He had started driving. he gave her a quick smile. "Yours was sparking. I didn't want it to set the house on fire."

Before they could say anything else a man stepped out in front of their car. Eddie yelled.

"Woah Jamie!"

He hit the breaks and rolled down the window.

"Sir you can't stand in the middle of the road!"

The man yelled back at Jamie. "Well tell him to get out of my house!"

Eddie and Jamie got out of the car and Jamie spoke to him.

"Tell who to get out of the house?"

"My wife's boyfriend."

Eddie turned and saw a woman standing on the front porch and a man with a black eye just inside the doorway. Eddie went up to her.

"Ma'am what is going on here?"

The woman looked at her. "I told my husband that I want a divorce. he went nuts. My boyfriend is here to move his things in."

"Ok who owns the house?"

"I do."

"Is your husband's name on the house?"

"Yes but I want him out."

Jamie walked over and glanced at Eddie. "Office J Reagan what seems to be the problem here?"

"His wife wants him out but both of their names are on the house."

Jamie nodded. "Ok Mrs. Daphne if your husband's name is on this house you can't legally kick him out of it."

"But it's my house too. I want him gone. I filed for divorce this morning."

"Well you still can't keep him out he has just as much right to be here as you do." Jamie stepped onto the porch and spoke to the other man. "Are you Paul Sills?"

"Yes."

Jamie pulled out his cuffs and subdued the man. "Paul Sills you are under arrest for trespassing and assault."

While Jamie read the boyfriend his rights the husband started up the deck. Eddie looked at them.

"Ok so you two need to figure something out but if we get a all you will both be placed under arrest."

The husband stormed into the house and Eddie walked back to the car. Jamie drove them to the stations and booked the boyfriend. When they walked back out to the squad car Eddie was shaking her head.

"All that over a wife that had cheated on her husband."

He nodded. "Happens everyday."

"It doesn't make it right."

When they stopped for lunch and Eddie got a phone call.

"Officer J Reagan."

"Hi Officer Reagan this is Jack Boyle. I have been handed your father's case. He has a hearing next week and I would like you and your sister as character witnesses."

Eddie was taken aback but knew what she had to do. "Of course."

"Excellent. I wanted to meet with you before the hearing. Would you mind stopping by the Manhattan DA's office on Tuesday at 11 o'clock?"

"Tuesday at 11 is fine. Thank you for calling."

She hung up and went back to her meal. Jaime spoke as he poured dressing onto his salad.

"Who was that?"

"My dad's new attorney. My dad has a trial next week and he wants Alyssa and I to be character witnesses."

He nodded. "Whose the new attorney?"

"Jack Boyle."

Jamie almost choked on his water. "Jack Boyle? Are you serious?"

"You know him?"

"He's Nicky's dad."

"Is he any good?"

He nodded. "He's excellent. Honestly he is the best lawyer I know next to Erin. Your dad is lucky to have him."

"I'm gonna meet with him on Tuesday."

"Just don't mention Jack around Grandpa. His blood pressure shoots through the roof."

"Noted."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie and Alyssa walked down the hallway. When they reached the correct office Eddie knocked.

"Come in."

They walked in and found a very attractive man in a nice suit. He smiled at them warmly.

"Hello you must be Edit and Alyssa?"

They shook his hand and sat down. He looked at Eddie.

"Ok so Officer Janko..."

Eddie spoke up. "Actually it's J Reagan now."

He looked down at his notes and nodded. "Oh yes. Sorry about that." He read something and looked up smiling. "You're married to Jamie Reagan?"

"Yes."

"So you know who I am?"

Alyssa looked between them confused. Eddie nodded.

"You're Nicky's father."

He nodded. "Yes. I bet you've heard quite a few stories about me."

"Actually only Nicky really talks about you."

"Figures. Now onto Armin. He is going to trial to testify against the guards and also to get his sentence reduced. Now the DA wants him to serve another year but I think I can get it reduced to 4 months."

Alyssa looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yes. he has been a model prisoner. He has even helped several inmates get their GED's. Now he will have to do 2-3 years on parole. He will also need a safe place to go. I spoke with his mother and she is willing to let him live with her. What I need from you two is just for you to talk about how your father has changed since incarcerated. How your relationships are."

Alyssa spoke. "So just tell the truth? Nothing about the money?"

"Exactly. Hopefully the DA won't even bring that up."

Eddie nodded. "Do you need more character witnesses?"

"Well I saw that the commissioner had him released for the wedding. I can see if he would be willing to at least write a letter but even without him I think we have a strong case."

Eddie nodded. "Thank you for taking his case."

"Thank your grandmother. She hired me."

When they left Eddie dropped Alyssa off at school then went to Frank and Henry's to pick up Aria. She walked in the back door and smiled. Henry had Aria in her highchair and was feeding her some applesauce. Erin was sitting next to him finishing making up their sandwiches. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hey Eddie. Are you hungry?"

"Sure."

She sat down and kissed Aria's head.

"Were you a good girl for Pop-pop?"

Henry put another spoonful in her mouth. "We played with blocks, we took a nap and we screamed until Pop-pop got out the good stuff."

Eddie smiled. Erin slid her a sandwich.

"How did your meeting go?"

"Good. My dad's new attorney thinks he can get him out in 4 months and on parole for 2 years."

Erin nodded. "That's good news. Who is the new attorney?"

Eddie dropped her voice slightly. "Jack Boyle."

Henry dropped Aria's spoon. "What?"

Erin spoke to him. "Grandpa calm down." She turned to Eddie. "Sorry. He is..."

"Nicky's dad. Jamie told me. I don't know what happened between you two and I don't need to know. But he is a really good lawyer and if he can help my dad that's all I care about."

Erin nodded. "I'm not mad. He is a really good attorney. truth be told if I ever got arrested I would want him to represent me."

Henry picked back up the spoon and put some more into Aria's mouth. "I still don't like him."

Erin scolded him. "Now Grandpa he is still Nicky's father. So just remember that without him our beautiful Nicky."

"Fine."

Eddie just smiled. Aria turned and smiled at her.

"Momma!"

"Hi Aria."

She slapped her tray and Henry put the last spoonful into her mouth. She swallowed it and started screaming for more. Eddie walked over to her diaper bag and grabbed a container of cereal puffs out. She shook a few onto her tray and Aria started to pop them into her mouth. Henry chuckled.

"She eats a ton for a being so tiny."

Erin smiled. "Like mother like daughter."

Eddie hit her playfully making Erin laugh. In many ways Erin was like the big sister Eddie never had. The Reagan's felt like her family. They accepted her and Alyssa for who they were. It meant the world to Eddie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie walked into roll call and Renzulli called her over.

"Hey J Reagan I need to talk to you."

Eddie walked over. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah but Reagan is needed by Detective Reagan today. You're riding with Thomas."

She nodded and Jamie came in behind her.

"Hey Danny said that he doesn't mind if Eddie helps."

Renzulli shook his head. "Sorry but Lewis's wife had her baby last night. I need J Reagan to ride with Thomas."

Eddie looked at Jamie. "It's fine. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

He smiled and stood next to her during roll call. Jamie walked her to her squad car and then kissed her.

"Be careful."

"Always."

She kissed him and they broke apart when they heard Danny.

"Eww get a room."

Eddie smiled at him. " Take care of him."

Danny held up his right hand sarcastically. "I won't let anyone harm a hair on his head."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Let's get going."

Baez smiled. "See ya Janko!"

Thomas came out and Eddie tossed him the keys.

"Sarg says we're riding together."

He nodded and started the car. Eddie like Greg as a friend. He was a solid cop. He also was a family man so he didn't hang out at the bars like some of the others in their prescient. Eddie smiled.

"How's Hope and the kids?"

He smiled. "Good. We have number 4 on the way."

Her eyes widened. "4 kids? Your wife is a saint."

"Don't I know it. Kevin is 7, Derek is 4, and Paige is 2."

"How do you guys do it?"

He shrugged. "Hope works from home as a medical transcriptionist. It pays well. And if we have a high medical bill or whatever I just work overtime. We make it work. How do you and Reagan make it work?"

"Jamie's grandpa watches Aria during the day and if we have a night shift either my sister or Jamie's brother watch her. I don't know what we would do without Jamie's family."

He nodded. They ran patrol for the entire day. It was fairly quiet other then the usual calls. They were at the end of their tour and were heading back to the station when a call came in.

" _We have reports of suspicious looking male on 9th."_

They took off in that direction. When they reached 9th they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. It was starting to get dark so people were out going to dinner. Thomas glanced at her.

"Lets check it out on foot. If we don't see anything we'll call it a day."

She nodded. They got out of the car and started down the street. Eddie zipped up her jacket from the cold. She and Thomas separated to cover the alleys. Eddie grabbed her radio after a few minutes.

"Thomas I don't see anything. Want to head back?"

 _"I'm not getting anything either. I'll meet you at the bistro."_

Eddie stood outside and a man wearing a dark hoodie walked past her. He was acting strange and had his hands in his pockets. Eddie grabbed her radio.

"Thomas I got eyes on a suspicious looking male wearing a navy blue hoodie."

Soon she saw Thomas and nodded to him. He stood in the man's way and spoke to him calmly.

"Sir can you take your hands out of your pockets?"

The man didn't make a move. Thomas put a hand on his gun and signaled to Eddie to hold her position. Thomas spoke again.

"Sir could you step over here?"

Before Eddie could blink the man had drawn a gun and shot Thomas in the neck. Eddie yelled.

"Police stop!"

She ran to Thomas. He was holding his neck.

"Go Janko!"

Eddie started running and called in on her radio. "1013!1013! We have an officer down on 9th. I'm in pursuit of the suspect. I need a bus!"

She heard people answering. She yelled again.

"Stop!"

He turned and fired at her. Eddie dove to the side and took cover behind a dumpster. She looked around to see if she had a shot and was shocked. The man disappeared. She ran back to Thomas and saw he was loosing a lot of blood. He was still conscious. Eddie put her hands over the wound and spoke to the crowd.

"Someone call 911!"

Thomas looked at her. "Janko."

Eddie applied pressure. "Back up is on the way. Just hold on Greg."

A man in the crowd handed her a first aid kit. She grabbed some gauze and pressed it to the wound. The blood was still coming. Thomas grabbed at her arm.

"Eddie, tell Hope I love her."

"You'll tell her yourself. Come on Greg. What do you want next? Huh? Another boy or another girl?"

He smiled. "As long as it's healthy I don't care."

He started to fall asleep. Eddie started to panic a little.

"Greg! Come on! Stay awake!"

The paramedics arrived. They quickly loaded Eddie and Greg into the ambulance and rushed them to St. Victor's Hospital. They were less then a mile away when the blood started pouring out of his wound. Eddie applied pressure while the paramedic grabbed more gauze. Eddie glanced at the paramedic.

"I can't feel a pulse."

The paramedic pulled out his stethoscope and listened. He sighed.

"We lost him."

Eddie sat back down and when they stopped she opened the doors. Linda was among the group waiting to treat him. She saw Eddie and looked her over for injuries before helping. They went into a trauma room and the doctor declared him. Eddie sat in the hallway. She felt numb. Linda sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

Eddie spoke in a lifeless voice. "I was right there. It could have been me."

"But it wasn't you."

Eddie looked at her hands. "Does his wife know?"

"They went and picked her up. No one knows he is dead yet."

"He has 3 little kids and another on the way."

Linda saw her hands shaking. She grabbed them and squeezed. "Eddie you're in shock."

They stayed still for awhile. Eddie felt responsible. She kept replaying the event over and over in her head. Nothing changed the outcome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie sat by Frank and Danny. He had gotten the call that he had always feared, Eddie was involved in a shooting and a cop was down. He didn't know who had been hit but he was holding his breath until he knew. Garrett walked over to Frank and Renzulli.

"I just spoke to a few of the Officers that responded the officer that was hit was Officer Greg Thomas."

Renzulli sighed. "He has young kids."

Garrett nodded. "I'm waiting for the doctors. He took a shot to the neck. Officer J Reagan was able to keep him stable until the paramedics arrived. She was unharmed. You'll have to wait to speak with her."

Frank nodded. Erin walked in and went straight to Jamie.

"Grandpa called and told me what happened." She hugged him and then hugged Danny. "What do you know?"

Jamie spoke. "Her partner took one to the neck. Eddie isn't hurt."

Before Erin could say anything else, Linda came out. Jamie could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. Linda walked straight up to Frank. He spoke quickly.

"How is my Officer?"

She spoke sympathetically. "He died in route. The bullet hit an artery and he bled out. The doctor was shocked he lasted as long as he did."

Jamie walked over. "How's Eddie?"

"She's in shock. She was with him when he passed."

Garrett turned and nudged Frank. "Officer Thomas's wife just arrived. Her name is Hope. They have 3 children Kevin, Derek and Paige."

Linda spoke up. "Frank she is pregnant with their fourth. Eddie told me."

Frank nodded and walked over with Garrett. Danny spoke to Linda.

"When can I talk to Eddie?"

"Let me examine her and then i'll bring you back." She placed a hand on Jamie's arm. "I won't leave her."

Jamie nodded. They all heard a scream and saw that Hope Thomas was on her knees sobbing. Danny sighed and looked at Baez.

"We gotta catch this bastard."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Linda was trying to take Eddie's blood pressure. Eddie looked up at her.

"I'm fine."

"You can keep saying that till you're blue in the face. I have to do an exam." She looked at the monitor before removing the cuff. "And your blood pressure is through the roof."

"I just don't think it's necessary."

"Can you take your shirt off?"

Eddie unbuttoned her uniform shirt and set it aside. Linda noticed a piece of skin missing on Eddie's arm.

"You're bleeding."

Eddie looked. When she had dove behind the dumpster she had scrapped her arm against some glass on the ground. Her uniform shirt was torn. She shrugged.

"I've had worse."

Linda pulled 4 shards of glass from the wound and then cleaned the wound. Once she wrapped gauze around Eddie's bicep she looked up.

"Ok you need to change. You have blood all over you."

Eddie looked down at her lap and spoke quietly. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Hope Thomas."

Linda looked at her sympathetically. "She's in the waiting room with Frank waiting on his parents to arrive."

Eddie hopped off the table and made her way to the door of the waiting room. Her clothes were clean but her hands were still covered in dried blood. They had taken samples of it. She took a deep breathe before opening the door. She had been so quiet that no one had even noticed her. She walked over to where Hope was sitting with a nurse, Garrett, Frank, and Renzulli. Eddie spoke quietly.

"Hope?"

Hope looked up and saw who it was. She stood. Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"I'm glad that he didn't die alone." She tried to keep her composure. "Did he suffer?"

Eddie grabbed Hope's hand. "He wanted me to tell you and the kids that he loved you. You guys meant the world to him."

Hope broke down and hugged Eddie tight. Eddie felt like she was made of stone. She rubbed Hope's back and only released her when Greg's parents arrived. Frank looked at Eddie.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded but he saw the dead look in her eyes. He led her to the back corner where Jamie was sitting with Erin and Danny. Jamie stood.

"Eddie." He noticed the bandage, the blood and her blank eyes. He looked at his father. "I got her Dad."

Frank nodded and walked back to Hope. Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie. She was still for a moment but then she relaxed her stance, wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Jamie just held her. He knew that nothing he could say would change what happened. When she calmed down he helped her sit in a chair. Danny and Baez stood in front of her. Danny handed her a handkerchief.

"Eddie are you up for a few questions?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. Baez sat next to her and spoke quietly.

"Walk us through what happened."

Eddie took a deep breath before speaking. "We got a call about a suspicious male. When we arrived we didn't see anything out of the ordinary so Thomas suggested we go on foot. We split up and checked the street and the alley ways. We were about to head back when I saw a man with his hands in his pockets. I radioed Thomas and he met me. He tried to speak to the suspect. When he didn't get a response he signaled for me to hold my position and he was about to draw his weapon when the perp pulled out a gun and shot Thomas. I ran to Greg and he told me to keep going. I chased the guy down the alley and he fired 2 shots at me. I dove behind a dumpster. When I went to return fire I had lost sight of him so I went back to Thomas. I tried to stop the bleeding but everytime I pressed more gauze he bled through it. We got him into the ambulance and he started to bleed out..."

Danny spoke quietly. "Did you get a good look at the guy?"

"White guy. About 5ft 11. He had on a navy blue hoodie with some kind of business logo on it, jeans and blue sneakers. Brown hair and..." She tried to thing back and remembered the guys face. "He had a tattoo on his face. A snake."

Danny looked shocked. "You're sure?"

She nodded. Danny looked at Erin who seemed surprised.

"Veltez."

Erin spoke to him. "Are you telling me that the guy I just let walk killed a cop?"

Danny nodded. Baez turned back to Eddie.

"Did you get a look at the gun?"

"No."

She nodded. Jamie looked at Danny.

"Can I take her home?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Jamie drove Eddie home in silence. He was about to turn off the main road towards their street. She spoke in a raspy voice.

"Can we pick up Aria?"

He made the turn and explained. "Alyssa already has her."

She nodded. He parked in their garage and unlocked the door. She went inside and ran up to the nursery. Aria was sound asleep in her crib. Eddie ran her hand through Aria's hair. She didn't want to wake her. She could hear Jamie at the door. He whispered to her.

"Alyssa is asleep."

She nodded and softly kissed Aria's forehead. She tiptoed out and then kissed Jamie. He didn't fight her. She started unbuttoning his shirt so he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He took off his pants and slipped her shirt over her head. He was kissing her neck when she looked down at him.

"I love you."

He kissed the hollow of her throat. "I love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie looked at her alarm clock. 5:14am. She was naked and wrapped in Jamie's arms. She carefully released his grip and slid out from under him. He was still asleep. She grabbed his discarded shirt and her panties. She walked into Aria's room and smiled. The baby was awake, playing with her crib soother toy. Eddie grabbed her and changed her diaper. She then sat down in the glider and began to rock the baby. She sang to her quietly.

 _We don't need a fortune teller with a crystal ball_

 _to tell us in the autumn that the leaves are going to fall_

 _or if the evening sun will slip into the sea_

 _it's inevitable like you and me_

Eddie looked up when she heard the door creak. Jamie was leaning against the doorframe in just his boxers. He walked over to her.

"I still say that it's "anyone at all"."

She smiled and glanced down to find Aria sound asleep. She kissed her head before putting her back into her crib. Jamie covered Aria with her favorite pink monkey blanket. They went downstairs and Jamie started coffee. He handed her a mug and they settled on the couch. She sighed.

"My hands are still shaking."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It will pass."

"When?"

"I don't know. It took me a couple months."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm afraid to close my eyes."

he kissed her head. She set her mug down and kissed him. He sighed and set his mug next to hers before adjusting so that he was hovering over her. If this is what Eddie needed to get through this he wasn't going to object.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny spoke to Jamie while they chopped onions to go around the roast for dinner.

"How's Eddie doing?"

He shrugged. "She's not sleeping or eating much."

"Has she talked to you about it?"

"Yeah but mainly she's been..."

"What?"

Jamie made sure no one was round before speaking quietly. "She wants to have sex. Like all the time."

Danny sighed. "She's trying to deal with her emotions. Just encourage her to talk about it. When does she go back to work?"

"Tuesday. I don't know if she'll make it."

"Just hang in there."

Jamie nodded. When they all sat down to eat Eddie didn't eat too much. No one said anything to her or about the shooting until Erin brought it up.

"We're still trying to find all of Veltez's victims. His family is to scared to testify or give us any information."

Danny looked at her. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't let him walk."

"I didn't let him."

Frank looked between them. "Hey, not here."

They both looked at Eddie and muttered their apologies. Henry looked at Frank.

"The funeral is at 1pm tomorrow right?"

Frank nodded. Sean looked curious.

"Did you know him Grandpa?"

Henry shook his head. "No but when any officer dies his brothers and sisters in blue feel the loss. Whether they knew him or not."

Sean looked at Jamie. "Uncle Jamie it said in the paper that he had kids. One of them goes to my school."

Jamie nodded. "He was a good man Sean."

Eddie tried not to think about everything and focused on the pattern on the plates. When dinner was done she helped Linda clear the table. Linda looked at her.

"How's the arm?"

"It's ok."

"You know you don't have to be brave around us. I've lost more patients then I care to think about."

Eddie gathered the plates and sighed. "Everytime I close my eyes I picture Greg dying. How do I get over that?"

"You don't. But it will get better. I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the funeral Eddie and Jamie went home. Eddie played with Aria on the floor. Jamie sat on the couch and rubbed her shoulders.

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

She shook her head. He sighed.

"Eddie you've barely eaten anything."

"I'm just not hungry."

He decided to drop it. When Alyssa got home that night she was her usual perky self. Jamie appreciated it. She was doing her homework at the kitchen table while Jamie put the dishes away and Eddie laid Aria down for a nap. Alyssa looked at him.

"So what's going on with you two?"

Jamie glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

She shot him a look. "You two aren't exactly quiet. You have been...together a lot lately."

"It's her way of dealing with things."

"It's not healthy."

"I know but I don't want to push her."

Alyssa hesitated before talking. "Can I tell you something without you freaking out?"

He nodded and sat down.

"Nathan and I want to...do it."

Jamie almost passed out. "What?"

"We've been together for a while and I love him. We've been talking about it for months and I just..."

"Just?"

"Eddie said to tell you guys when I thought we might."

Jamie sighed. "Is there anyway I can talk you out of it?"

"I love Nathan and I know that he loves me. I'm on birth control, he is going to buy fresh condoms, and we are going to wait until we are both ready. I have thought this through."

He nodded. "Just be careful and if you aren't ready then say no."

She stood and hugged him. "I love you Bro."

"I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was working the desk at work for the past 3 days. Renzulli wanted to let her ease back in. It didn't help. Eddie felt like she was just going through the motions. When she went to go see the department shrink she felt isolated. The woman seemed nice.

"Eddie if you don't want to talk about it we can talk about something else."

"I just don't think I need to be here."

"Well I am just here to make sure you don't have PTSD."

"I don't."

She nodded and spoke. "It can be a mild form. Have you had trouble sleeping?"

Eddie nodded.

"Have you been experiencing any flashbacks?"

"Not for a few days."

"Have you been increasingly agitated?"

"No."

"Have you been eating?"

"Not really."

"What you are feeling is normal. I promise."

Eddie sighed. "I've been wanting to have sex more frequently then normal. 5 times a week was normal for us but lately it's been 2-3 times a day."

"How does your husband feel about that?"

"I feel like he's doing it to make things easier on me. I know that sometimes his heart isn't in it."

"You are dealing with your emotions by using sex as an outlet." She grabbed a rubber band ball off her desk and handed her one. "Put this on your wrist."

Eddie did.

"Whenever you start feeling anxious or depressed snap the rubber band. It will snap you back into the present and help you stay composed."

Eddie sincerely hoped this would work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie came home and found Eddie cooking dinner while Aria ate some snacks in her highchair. Jamie kissed Aria's forehead and then kissed Eddie's cheek.

"How did today go?"

She smiled slightly. "It actually helped."

"Good."

He helped her finish and was shocked when she actually ate a decent amount. When Alyssa headed up to her room Eddie looked at Jamie.

"What's up with Lala?"

He hesitated. "She and Nathan are thinking about having sex."

Eddie dropped her fork making Aria jump. "What?"

"You heard me."

"What did you say to her?"

"That she needed to be sure before she did anything."

Eddie ate a little more. "What can I say? I was around her age when I had my first time."

"Same. It's just..."

"Different. She's more like my kid then my sister."

He nodded and looked at Aria. "We're locking her in a closet when she turns 13."

She shook her head. "Good luck with that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie was standing in her prescient when Hope Thomas walked in with Renzulli, Danny and Baez. They went into Renzulli's office with Jamie. Eddie was curious. Jamie never mentioned a meeting. Thee shooter had gotten away and they were almost out of leads. Before Eddie could move Erin walked in. She went into the room and a few minutes later Hope slapped Erin hard across the face and ran out. Eddie followed her.

"Hope!"

She turned and Eddie saw the tears falling down her face.

"Eddie. I'm sorry...I just don't want excuses or apologies."

"About what?"

"There are no leads. They just don't want to admit that Greg was killed by someone who should have been in jail."

Eddie sighed. "I know. But getting pissed isn't going to help. You know how often perps walk on technicalities."

"It wasn't a technicality! ADA Reagan wanted to give him a second chance and let him go!"

Eddie paused. "What?"

"Yeah. She wanted to give him a chance to turn his life around. She says that he had repented."

Eddie was sitting at the reception desk processing the new information she had received. Jamie had known that Erin had let this guy walk. He had lied to her? She could hardly believe it. She didn't want to see him or even look at him. He knew how she was handling everything and yet he didn't tell her that it was his sister's fault? She received a text from Alyssa which pulled her from her thoughts.

 _a- Can I stay at Lexie's tonight? We need to finish our History presentation_

 _e-that's fine. I'm gonna stay at Kara's tonight with Aria_

 _a- why what's up_

 _e-Jamie lied to me._ _a- about what?_

 _e- the guy that shot Thomas Erin had let him go_

 _a- you mean she lost the case_

 _e- no she wanted to give him a second chance_

 _a- maybe he didn't know_

 _e- he had to know he was in the meeting_

 _a- just calm down and talk to Jamie. U 2 have always worked these things out_

 _e- I just need some space_

 _a- ok I love you_

 _e- love you 2_

Eddie walked over to Kara.

"Hey Walsh. Do you mind if Aria and I stay with you tonight?"

She looked concerned. "Sure. Is everything ok with you and Reagan?"

"Not really."

Kara handed her a set of keys. "Why don't you go now. There's wine in the fridge."

Eddie smiled but it didn't meet her eyes. "Thanks."

After signing out for the day she picked Aria up from Frank and Henry's without much explanation. She started packing a bag for the night when she heard the front door open.

"Eddie?"

She sighed. Jamie had come home early. He came into the room and saw her packing the bag.

"What's up?"

She just kept throwing random clothes into the bag. "I'm gonna stay with Kara tonight."

He followed her into the bathroom while she grabbed her toiletries. "What did I do?"

She threw the stuff into the bag. "You lied to me."

"About what?"

She rounded on him. "Why didn't you tell me that it was Erin's fault Greg got shot?"

He sighed. "She didn't know he was gonna shoot a cop."

Eddie went into the nursery and grabbed Aria a few things. Jamie had followed her.

"Eddie would you just stop and talk to me for a minute?"

She kept grabbing things as she spoke. "What is there to talk about? You didn't tell me that your sister is responsible for letting a cop killer walk? She is just as bad as he is!"

Jamie felt his temper rising. "Hey! She didn't know!"

"How can you defend her!"

"She's my sister!"

Eddie grabbed Aria and her bags and went downstairs. She loaded Aria into her carseat and started out the door. Jamie grabbed her arm.

"Eddie this is stupid!"

She felt some tears falling as she turned to him. "How would you have felt if I was the one shot? Or would you still defend your sister?"

He stood in the doorway stunned. Eddie buckled Aria into the car and drove to Kara's apartment. Once she was inside she cradled Aria to her chest and cried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie walked into his dad's house slamming the door behind him. Henry, Frank, Danny and Erin were sitting in the study. Frank watched as his youngest poured himself a drink and chugged it before pouring another.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jamie turned. "Eddie left."

Danny spoke up. "She what?"

"She took Aria and is staying with a friend tonight."

Henry set his paper aside. "I knew something was wrong when she picked up Aria. Did she say why?"

Jamie plopped down on the couch next to Danny and sipped his drink. "She's mad that I didn't tell her about Erin being involved."

Erin sighed. "Why didn't you?"

"She was having a hard enough time with Thomas's shooting. I didn't want he mad at you. It didn't work."

Frank spoke up. "Well you should have told her."

"Yeah well she had no right to say that Erin is just as bad as Veltez."

Erin hung her head. "She's right Jamie. I pretty much put the gun in his hands."

They were all quiet for a few minutes. Jamie finished his second drink and went to pour another when Henry looked at him.

"Is that helping?"

Jamie opened the bottle. "No but it's better then feeling like the worst husband in the world."

He sipped the drink and Danny sighed.

"Where's Alyssa?"

Jamie suddenly snapped to attention. "She never came home."

He pulled out his phone and texted her.

 _j- Where r u_

 _a- I'm staying at Lexie's. Eddie said it was ok. She also told me what happened. She loves you I know she does. Just give her some space_

 _j- Thanks lala. Text when you get to school tomorrow_

He sat back and set his drink down.

"She's staying at her friend Lexie's."

Erin stood. "I need to get home." She hugged her little brother tight. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Erin knew what she needed to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie opened Kara's door when someone knocked. She sighed.

"Erin."

"Can we talk?"

Eddie moved aside and let her in. Erin picked up Aria. Eddie sat down on he couch and Erin spoke.

"I've never seen Jamie so upset."

Eddie pulled her knees to her chest. "I could have handled that better."

"I should have told you. Or Jamie should have. I never asked him to cover for me. And your right it is all my fault and nothing that I say or do can change that."

Eddie sighed. "I was upset that Jamie lied to me. I don't know why I am so emotional about all of this." She hesitated before speaking again. "I talked to my department shrink over the phone and she helped me work through some things. I just haven't been feeling like myself."

"What do you mean?"

"At first I was wondering if I had PTSD or depression but it seems like more. I'm tired all the time, I get nauseous whenever I eat, I can't control my emotions, and I'm getting really bad headaches."

Erin thought for a moment before talking. "Is it possible that you're pregnant?"

Eddie tried to remember her last period. It was 2 weeks before the shooting which was a month ago. "I missed a period."

"I think you need to talk to Jamie."

"No I don't want to worry him."

"Eddie he feels horrible about last night. Just talk to him first. He took a sick day." She handed her Aria and spoke as she put on her coat. "Just a warning he's hungover."

She nodded and stood. "I'm sorry that I blamed you."

Erin hugged her. "You are not officially a Reagan until you blame another."

Eddie laughed. Later that day she went home. She found Jamie watching TV on the couch. He looked up as she walked in. Aria squealed.

"Dada!"

He smiled and Eddie handed him their daughter. Aria snuggled into his side and Eddie sat down next to them.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed. "I'm sorry too."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. "Erin and I talked."

"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah. I overreacted."

"No you didn't I should have told you."

"I would have done the same thing Erin did."

He dropped it and smoothed Aria's hair. She hesitated before speaking.

"I have been feeling off lately. At first I just thought it was about the shooting but now i'm not so sure."

He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, I can't eat without felling sick, I'm hormonal, and i'm getting really bad headaches."

"Eddie you went through a major trauma, your bound to feel a little off."

"I missed a period."

His eyes widened. "You think you're pregnant?"

"I might be. It could explain my symptoms."

"Did you take a test?"

"I wanted to talk to you first."

He stood and set Aria down by her toys. "I'll go get you a test."

She nodded and watched him pull out of the garage. She grabbed Aria and settled her in her highchair. She heated her up some mac and cheese and set some cut up strawberry on her tray. She had just started eating when Jamie returned with a brown paper bag. He set it on the kitchen table.

"I got Aria."

She nodded and went upstairs. he had gotten her 2 digital test. She decided to take both just to be safe. When she finished she went back downstairs and smiled. Aria was holding her spoon out offering Jamie a bite of her mac and cheese. Eddie kissed the babies forehead. Jamie looked up.

"What's it say?"

"They're still calculating."

She sat down next to him and set the test on the table. Jamie pulled a face.

"Didn't you just pee on those?"

"Yeah?"

"And you set them on the table that we eat on?"

She held one up. "I didn't pee on the over."

He shook his head and handed Aria more strawberry. Eddie glanced down and almost fainted. Both test were positive. She looked at Jamie who was still feeding Aria.

"Well we're having another baby."

He turned shocked and looked at the test. "Holy shit!"

"We seriously never planned this."

He nodded. "Well we didn't plan Aria either."

They were quiet for a minute before he looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm happy but I'm terrified too."

"So am I."

He kissed her softly and they looked at Aria. Life was about to get a lot more complicated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie and Jamie decided to not tell anyone about the baby for a little while. They wanted to see the doctor and make sure that both Eddie and the baby were healthy. Even though they didn't talk about it in front of anyone Alyssa still confronted Eddie about a week after they found out. She came downstairs for breakfast in her school uniform. She saw her sister fixing scrambled eggs and noticed that she was holding her breath.

"Are you ok?"

Eddie turned and faked a smile. "I'm fine."

She handed her a plate and set some cooled eggs on Aria's tray. Alyssa looked between her sister and her niece and a light bulb went off. She spoke just a Jamie walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

Both Eddie and Jamie paused shocked. Eddie spoke quickly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't been eating, you two have been acting all weird, you're hormonal, and you've been sleeping a lot. Last time you acted like that you were pregnant with Aria."

Eddie sat down. "Ok I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jamie explained. "We wanted to wait to tell everyone until she saw the doctor tomorrow."

"I won't say anything. Congrats."

Eddie smiled. "Thanks."

Alyssa set her plates in the sink and then grabbed her backpack. "I'm going to study with Lexie and Morgan after school. I should be home before dinner."

They nodded and she left. Eddie thought about what Alyssa had said.

"Do you believe her?"

"Huh?"

"My cop radar is going off. I think she lied."

"I think the mom in you is doubting her. Alyssa is a good kid."

"I know she is. I trust her, I just don't trust everyone else."

He rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Eddie had gotten home and was playing with Aria. She couldn't shake the feeling that Alyssa was hiding something. She did something that she never thought she would do. She smiled at Aria.

"Do you wanna go play in Aunt Lala's room?"

Aria smiled. "Lala!"

Eddie grabbed her and went into her sister's room. Alyssa was always a very tidy person so it didn't surprise Eddie that everything was organized. She set Aria on the bed and opened Alyssa's laptop. She smiled. The wallpaper was a picture of Alyssa, Nathan and Aria from prom. Eddie went through her computer and found that she had cleared the history. She started going through things. She had just opened the nightstand drawer when she heard Jamie.

"Eddie?"

"Upstairs!"

He appeared at the door and threw her a disapproving look. "What are you doing?"

Eddie closed the drawer and peered under the bed. "I'm just looking."

"She's gonna kill you."

"She cleared her computer history."

"So?"

Eddie reached between the mattress and then started looking in the closet. "So you only do that if you're hiding something."

"I do it. It's just a habit."

Eddie sighed. "Maybe I am going overboard." She was about to leave but she stepped on a floorboard in the closet and it creaked. "This floorboard is loose."

She knelt down and pulled it up. There was a pink kids lockbox inside. Eddie pulled it out and found that it was unlocked. Jamie groaned.

"Eddie just put it back."

She showed him something. "Why does she have a fake id?"

He looked. "I had one at her age."

Eddie's eyes widened. "She has condoms."

"We told her to practice safe sex."

Eddie then stood. "Why does she have a key to Nathan's house?"

He threw his head back. "Eddie just let it go. If she and Nathan are having sex at least we know that it's not under our roof."

Eddie sat down next to him. "How does this not bug you?"

"Because we have done everything right. We have encouraged open communication, safe sex and she is responsible."

Eddie grabbed Aria and talked to her. "You are never gonna lie to me right?"

Aria smiled and scrunched her nose. "No!"

Eddie smiled and kissed her cheek.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok this is gonna be a little cold."

Eddie was laying on the exam table while the doctor started the ultrasound. Jamie held her hand and watched as the doctor moved the doppler around her stomach. Soon the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Ok here it is." She pointed a tiny flicker out on the screen. "There is the head and here is an arm forming."

Eddie smiled. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything looks perfect. I'd say you're around 9 weeks."

When they left Jamie held Eddie's hand. She leaned into him smiling.

"So when do you want to tell everyone?"

He smiled. "Sunday. I can't keep it a secret any longer."

She smiled. "Neither can I. When do you think we need to tell Renzulli?"

"Soon you just need modified duty."

"Which i'm already on."

He kissed her head. "Well maybe you can work some cold cases or help officers with trial prep."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Sunday dinner Nicky was filling them in on her new boyfriend. Henry looked at her.

"So when do we get to meet this fella?"

"Soon. I promise."

Henry looked at Jamie. "So anything new with you guys."

They looked at eachother and Jamie smiled.

"Funny you should ask. We're pregnant."

Everyone congratulated them and Linda smiled.

"So was this planned?"

Eddie smiled. "Not exactly but we're happy about it."

She nodded. "Have you been to the doctor?"

"We went on Thursday."

Jamie pulled the picture out of his wallet ad handed it to Linda. She smiled and passed it. Frank grinned.

"Maybe a boy this time."

Danny chuckled. "I hope you get a kid just like me and Joe. Let's see how Mr. Ivy league handles it."

Jamie groaned. "Let's hope it is more like Joe then you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie walked into work a few days later ad Renzulli poked his head out of his office.

"Reagan!"

Jamie walked into his office. "Everything ok Sarg?"

He motioned to a chair. "Have a seat."

Jamie sat and Renzulli sat on the corner of his desk.

"Your not in trouble." He set a file aside. "I just got the word. I'm being promoted to lieutenant next month. I need to recommend someone to take my place and I submitted your name."

Jamie was stunned. "Seriously?"

"You are one of the best cops I've ever worked with. They'd be crazy not to approve it. They'll let you know within a week."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you."

He shook his hand and left. He found Eddie in thee break room and pulled her aside. She smiled.

"What's up with you?"

He pulled her into the storage closet and he smiled. "Sarg put me in for a promotion."

"Seriously!?"

H nodded and she kissed him. When they broke apart She grinned.

"Did he say when you'll find out?"

"Within a week or so."

"So what do you want to do to celebrate?"

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I say take out tonight and when I officially get it, I get to surprise you."

She faked a serious face. "Hey now you can't surprise a pregnant woman."

He kissed her neck and up her jawline before he whispered in her ear. "Trust me you'll like this surprise."

She kissed him and they went back to work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed and Jamie was called to 1PP. He was hoping to hear good news but was prepared to be turned down. He knocked on the door before entering. His dad, Henry, Renzulli, and Gormley. He looked at his father and stood at attention. Frank smiled.

"As you were."

Jamie spoke. "You wanted to see me?"

Frank turned and grabbed a box. He handed it to Renzulli before shaking his son's hand.

"Congratulations Sergeant Jamison Reagan."

Jamie smiled. "Are you serious?"

Frank smiled. "Unless you don't want it?"

Jamie smiled. Renzulli handed him the box with his new tab. They posed for pictures and then Henry looked at Jamie.

"So where do you want to go to lunch? My treat."

Jamie smiled. "You pick."

Frank looked at Baker. "I'm going to go celebrate with my son."

She nodded. "I will hold all calls."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Aria. you can do it."

Aria giggled. Eddie was holding her hands, trying to help her walk. She could stand on her own and climb the stairs but she was still wobbly on her feet. Eddie saw Jamie pull in and smiled.

"Aria, Daddy's home!"

Aria looked up at her. When Jamie walked through the door the little girl jumped.

"Dada! Dada!"

Jamie grabbed her. "Mwah! Are you trying to walk?"

Eddie smiled. "Where have you been?"

He grinned. "I got the promotion!"

He set Aria down just in time to catch Eddie. She smiled as he swung her through the air.

"Congratulations!"

He set her down and kissed her deeply. She smiled and grabbed Aria.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

He shook his head. "Oh no way. I had the surprise ready just in case."

She smirked. "What about Aria?"

"Well she and Alyssa are going to stay with my dad and Grandpa."

"Alyssa was in on this?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Eddie looked at Aria. "Next he'll be telling you secrets."

Aria just smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie finished with her makeup and walked back into their room. Jamie was putting on his shoes. She smiled as she put on her favorite diamond stud earrings.

"So when do I get to know where we are going?"

He smiled wickedly. "Not for a while."

They went down to the car and Jamie smiled.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

He blindfolded her. All she could tell was it was a long drive and by the sounds they were in the city. When Jamie finally stopped he helped her out and led her out of the cold night air into a warm building. She looked around. They were inside the Plaza Hotel.

"What are we doing here?"

He shrugged. "Gift from my dad."

He led her into the elevator and they went to a room. He swiped the key and held the door. He had lit candles and one of their suitcases was on a nearby chair. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well Sergeant Reagan you are just full of surprises."

He kissed her softly. "We haven't been alone since our honeymoon."

She smiled planted a kiss to his neck. He slid her jacket off and picked her up. He gently set her on the bed before taking his shirt off. They celebrated until the early hours of the morning. Eddie woke up under Jamie's arm. She smiled and kissed his jaw. He blinked and smiled. He let her flip on top of him. He glanced at her as she kissed his neck.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

He gently tucked her into his side. "We did a lot last night. It didn't hurt the baby did it?"

She smiled and kissed him. "We're fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

As soon as she said that they made the most of the rest of their alone time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie walked into the station with his head held high. Today was his first official day being in charge. He walked into Renzulli's office...his office. He unpacked some framed pictures and set Joe's old badge on the desk. He sat down and looked over what he had to go through during roll call. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Danny smiled.

"Look at my Kid brother."

Jamie smiled. "What can I do for you Detective Reagan?"

Danny sat down and started tossing Jamie's stress ball into the air. "I just wanted to see if you were settling in ok."

"I'm fine."

"You got a lot going on. You're newly married, have a baby at home, another on the way, you're raising a teenager, and you just got promoted. It's a lot to handle."

Jamie shrugged. "I'm ok. Eddie is ok. We're all ok."

"Just do me a favor? Let me know when you are not ok."

"Deal."

Danny tossed him the stress ball and stood. "Alright. See ya later kid." He was barely out the door when he paused. "Oh can you pick up the turkey for dinner on Sunday?"

"Why are we having turkey?"

"Grandpa read that it was good for his heart. I think he just wants turkey sandwiches."

Jamie nodded. When he walked into roll call there was a round of applause.

"Alright settle down. So today is my first day as your Sergeant. I want you guys to get out there and make me look good. So first order of business we are trying to clean up Hell's Kitchen so keep your eyes peeled for drugs and weapons. Also the carjacking near restaurant row I want an update on my desk by end of tour. Lastly there are more videos on youtube of the flasher. I want your eyes peeled for him and come to me with any leads. Let's make it a good day."

They all clapped again and left. Eddie walked into his office and smiled.

"Not bad Sergeant Reagan."

He smiled. "Thank you Officer J Reagan. Who are you with today?"

She smirked and sat down on the corner of his desk. "Well since my husband decided to knock m up again I get to answer the phones all day."

Jamie pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "Maybe I should arrest him?"

She smiled. "I'm not pressing charges."

They started to kiss but broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned and saw Henry standing in the doorway with Aria. He was smiling.

"Hello."

Aria squealed until Eddie grabbed her. Henry handed Jamie a blue gift bag.

"Just wanted to give you a gift."

Jamie pulled out a bottle of scotch and a dart board. He smiled.

"Thanks Grandpa."

"I remember what it was like to be the boss. You need to take your frustration out on something other then your wife."

Eddie smiled. "Thanks."

She held Aria out and Jamie grabbed her and let her stand on his desk.

"Do you like Daddy's office?"

Aria grinned. "Dada!"

He kissed her head and Henry chuckled.

"Well we should get out of your hair." He grabbed Aria and then smiled. "Oh if you get in trouble for he dart board send them to me. I'll straighten them out."

"Will do."

After they left Eddie sighed.

"Well I better start answering the phones."

"Have fun."

She stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was going through all the stuff she had picked up for Aria's first birthday. Linda was going to make cupcakes and Frank offered to let them use his house. Eddie looked over and saw Aria using her walker toy. She was still a little unsteady on her feet.

"Aria, what are you doing?"

Aria grinned. "Mama!"

"Hi Cutie."

When the front door opened Eddie turned and saw Alyssa. Aria walked to her.

"Lala!"

Alyssa grabbed her and kissed her cheek. "Hi Aria." She sat down across from Eddie at the kitchen table. Alyssa adjusted Aria on her lap and played with the baby's downy soft curls. "Can you believe she is going to be 1 on Saturday?"

Eddie sighed. "It seems like just yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital."

Jamie walked in and set his gym bag down. "What are you girls up too?"

Alyssa smiled. "Talking about the little monster's first birthday."

He nodded and kissed Aria's head. "She's getting too big."

Alyssa laughed. "Well soon you'll have a second to enjoy all the baby stuff with."

He smiled and grabbed a beer from the fridge. After a while a knock came on the door. Eddie was holding Aria in the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Let's go get the door Aria."

The baby stuck her paci back into her mouth. Eddie opened the door and smiled. A man in a sharp suit was standing on their steps.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Your Alyssa's sister?"

"Yes."

"I'm Tommy Marks, Nathan's father."

"Oh. Come in."

Mr. Marks stepped inside and looked very stern. Jamie came in from the garage, cleaning his hands off with a rag. He looked confused.

"Who is this?"

"Nathan's dad."

Jamie nodded. Mr. Marks looked at them.

"Look just wanted to discuss something with the two of you before I take it to their principal. Nathan and Alyssa were caught by Nathan's basketball coach in the locker room."

Eddie raised her eyebrows. "Doing what?"

"About to have sex."

Jamie stepped forward. "Ok were they actually going to have sex or were they just kissing?"

"Does it matter? This could ruin Nathan's chances with Duke."

Eddie looked confused. "I thought Nathan accepted the scholarship to Syracuse?"

"Excuse me?"

"He accepted that scholarship to be closer to Alyssa."

Before any of them could say anything further Nathan and Alyssa walked through the door. Nathan looked shocked.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Marks rounded on him. "You accepted a scholarship to Syracuse without discussing it with me first?"

Nathan sighed. "I talked about it with Mom. We knew how you would react."

"Why would you throw away the chance to play for Duke? All for what? A stupid girl?"

Jamie jumped in. "Hey now. You two can discuss your issues elsewhere. As for the school thing until I hear from the principal that Alyssa and Nathan were about to have sex in the locker room I have nothing to say."

Alyssa looked confused. "What about us in the locker room? I just kissed him after practice and then I waited for him in the car."

Eddie looked at her. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Nathan looked pissed and spoke to his father. "You just want me to break up with Alyssa. It's not going to happen. Besides I already called Duke and turned down the offer."

He kissed Alyssa goodbye then stormed out. Mr. Marks looked at Eddie and Jamie furious.

"Keep you tramp of a sister away from my son!"

He left leaving them stunned. Aria, who was oblivious to what just happened, dropped her paci and sighed.

"Shit."

Eddie looked at her shocked. "Hey now little Miss. Where did you hear that word?"

"Uncie."

Jamie groaned. "I'll talk to Danny."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Aria's birthday dinner they had decorated Frank and Henry's house with pink princess stuff. They kept it just their family and Eddie's grandmother. When Linda set a cupcake on Aria's tray the baby watched in amazement as her aunt lit the candle. They sang happy birthday then Jamie smiled.

"Blow out the candle Monkey."

Aria just stared. Sean stood beside her and smiled.

"I'll blow it out for you."

After he blew Aria looked at him mad.

"Shit!"

Everyone's jaws dropped and Eddie looked at Danny.

"Yeah thanks for that Uncle Danny."

"What did I do?"

Linda slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You didn't watch your mouth around her."

He sighed and tickled Aria. "You sold me out kid."

She smiled and offered him a handful of icing. He grinned.

"Thanks but i'll eat my own."

Eddie didn't hesitate. She took a cupcake and smashed it into Danny's face. He blinked a few times then threw the icing into her hair. Frank smiled.

"Ok enough you two."

Aria smiled and slapped icing onto her own head. Danny motioned to his niece.

"You see look what you started?"

Eddie smirked. "Your fault."

Jamie kissed her and then their daughter. It confirmed to Eddie that this was her family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was awoken a few days later by being hit with a pillow. He rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Eddie stood in front of him still wearing her pajamas. She pulled up her NYPD t-shirt and motioned to her abdomen.

"This is all your fault. I have nothing to wear."

Jamie looked and saw that she had a small but defined bump. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't start showing with Aria until I was like 12 weeks. I'm only 11."

"Maybe it's a second baby thing?"

She flopped onto the bed and groaned. "This sucks."

He rubbed her back soothingly. "I think you look beautiful."

"You have to say that."

He kissed her cheek then went to wake Aria so they could get her to Henry's on time. The baby squirmed when he rubbed her back.

"Aria, time to wake up baby."

The baby flipped onto her back and stretched. Jamie changed her diaper and undressed her while she was still half asleep. He lifted her and kissed her forehead. He carried her into he and Eddie's room where Eddie was pulling on her old maternity jeans. She frowned.

"This means i'm gonna have to get a maternity uniform."

"And?"

She took Aria as she spoke. "Then everyone in the station will know that I am pregnant...again. They all treat me differently."

He kissed her softly. "I won't."

"That's sweet."

Eddie was about to head downstairs when she noticed Alyssa's light was still off. She knocked on the door.

"Alyssa? Time to get up!"

She didn't answer so Eddie opened the door.

"Seriously you're gonna be late."

Alyssa sat up slowly and spoke in a raspy voice. "Do we have any cough medicine?"

Before Eddie could answer her sister let out a terrible cough. Eddie felt her forehead and sighed.

"Ok no school for you."

"I have a test in History."

"Well I'll call your teacher and see if you can take it after school." She went to the door and yelled. "Jamie can you come grab Aria?"

He showed up a few seconds later and took in Alyssa's appearance.

"You look like hell."

"Thanks."

Eddie tried to hand him Aria. "The last thing we need is her getting it. I'm gonna get her medicine."

He shook his head and didn't take the baby. "You go downstairs. Neither of you need this."

She sighed but listened. Jamie grabbed the cough syrup and advil out of their medicine cabinet. He handed them to her.

"Get some sleep and drink plenty of fluids."

"Thanks Jamie."

He nodded and went downstairs. He called Linda on his way down the steps.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hey Linda. Are you working today?"

"No tomorrow. Why?"

"Alyssa's home sick. If we make her an appointment could you take her to the doctor so she can get a school note."

"Sure just text me a time."

"Ok thanks so much."

He hung up and accepted his coffee from Eddie.

"Linda says that she could take Alyssa to the doctor."

"Great. I can drop Aria off at Frank and Henry's."

"Thanks."

He checked on Alyssa one last time before leaving.

"Hey if you need anything I can leave work real quick."

She nodded. "Thanks Jamie."

"Linda will be by at 11:30 to take you to the doctors."

"Ok."

Jamie went onto to work but kept checking his phone. Linda finally texted him and confirmed that Alyssa had a sinus infection. During his lunch break he stopped by Eddie's desk. She was busy filling out the volunteer calendar. He sat down and smiled.

"Hard at work I see."

She smirked. "My boss is a real ass."

He kissed her softly. "Well I just heard from Linda, Alyssa has a sinus infection. Thee doctor gave her some antibiotics but she's out of school tomorrow."

She nodded. "Let's just hope that Aria doesn't get it."

"Well we will just keep them separated."

"Good luck with that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie walked into the station a few days later and noticed an older man standing near the front desk. She looked at Officer Jones who was answering calls.

"What's up with this guy?"

He shrugged. "I've asked him a few times. He's silent."

Eddie walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, I'm Officer Reagan. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

The man looked at her for a minute before pointing to a sign. Eddie looked and it said "translators available at request". She nodded and grabbed the map they use for just these purposes. He pointed to Serbia and she smiled.

"Odakle si?" ( _Where are you from_?)

He smiled. "Vi govorite srpski?" ( _You speak Serbian?)_

She motioned for him to sit. She sat down next to him and nodded. "Moja majka je odrastao u Ivanjica." ( _My mother was raised in Ivanjica.)_

"U dolini? Ja sam iz Belgrade." _(In the valley? I am from Belgrade.)_

Eddie smiled and started pouring coffee. "Zelite kafu?" _(Would you like some coffee?)_

He nodded. She handed him a cup and sat back down.

"Sta mogu da ucinim za vas?" _(What can I do for you?)_

He pulled out a picture and showed it to her. It was of a beautiful young woman. "Moja unuka Silvija nedostaje. Ona dosla ovde sa mnom pre cetiri godine. Posle moja cerka umria sam hteo da dam Silvija dobro obrazovanje. Prosle godine je upoznala muskarca I udala. Mislio sam da je ona u redu dok ona zvala prosle nedelje. Ona je rekla da je njen suprug pokusao da je ubije I da zeli da ostane sa se nije pojavila I kada sam otisao do njenog stana komsija rekao da je hje video danima.

( _My granddaughter Silvia is missing. She came here with me four years ago. After my daughter died I wanted to give Silvia a good education. Last year she met a man and got married. I thought she was ok until she called last week. She said that her husband had tried to kill her and she wanted to stay with me. She never showed and when I went to her apartment her neighbor said that she hadn't seen her in days.)_

Eddie nodded. "Ono sto je ime njenog muza?" _(What is her husband's name.)_

"Liam Karsko." He grabbed Eddie's hand. "Molim te naci ona je sve sto imam." _(Please find her, she's all I have.)_

Eddie knocked on Jamie's office door.

"Come in."

She stepped in and he glanced up from his computer.

"Hey. What's up?"

She sighed. "I just spoke with a man who was filing a missing person's report on his granddaughter Silvia Karsko. She's from Serbia and he thinks her husband killed her."

Jamie gave her his full attention. "What do you think?"

"I looked up her husband, Liam Karsko. His family is Serbian mob."

He grabbed his phone. "Let me call Danny."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie tried not to think about Silvia but she couldn't help it. Jamie had handed Danny and Baez the case and they were looking for her. She spoke to Danny about it at Sunday dinner.

"Did you hear anything about Silvia Karsko?"

Danny looked at her. "We've checked her apartment, friends, co-workers; no one is talking. It doesn't look like she left. All of her personal items are still there but her husband swears that she left him."

Nicky chimed in. "I bet the husband killed her."

Erin glanced at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well she didn't take any personal items what so ever? She probably has no money and if her own family hasn't heard from her. She's dead or being held hostage."

Jamie nodded. "I hate to say it but she's probably right."

Danny noticed the look on Eddie's face. "I will not stop looking until I bring her home. Dead or alive."

She smiled. "Thank you Danny."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was pulling out of the driveway the next morning and noticed something in their front yard. He got out quickly and saw that someone had thrown a box in it. He opened it and almost puked. He went inside and found the girls in the kitchen.

"Alyssa take Aria upstairs."

She looked confused. "I'm gonna be late."

"I'll write you a note. Now go."

She didn't argue any further. She grabbed Aria and carried her up the stairs. Eddie looked at him questionly.

"What's wrong?"

He showed her what was in the box. Silvia Karsko's head. She stepped back.

"I'll call Danny."

Soon 15 or so cops were on their lawn and in their house. Even Frank, Garrett and Gormly were there. Danny looked at Jamie.

"You didn't see or hear anything?"

"No. Our security system only has cameras on the doors."

Baez looked at Eddie who was visibly shaken. "Eddie did you notice anything?"

Eddie shook her head.

"I saw someone."

They all turned. Alyssa was standing in the doorway.

"Early this morning I heard a strange noise. I thought it was Aria talking in her sleep but when I looked out my window there was a car parked outside that I had never seen before. I didn't think much of it."

Frank nodded. "What did this car look like?"

"Dark, 4 door, BMW. It had New York plates."

Baez grabbed her notepad. "Did you get a good look at the license plate?"

"Only the first part 327, Dad's birthday."

Danny sighed. "Obviously someone doesn't want you two poking around. I'm going to place an officer out front for the time being. You two hang in there."

Frank let them out. Aria started to cry and Eddie stood.

"I got her. Come on Alyssa."

The girls went upstairs. Frank sighed and looked at his son who shook his head.

"I already know what you're gonna say Pop. Keep your head down and let Danny handle it. This is different. They left a girl's head on my lawn."

"Jamie you're right, this is different. You have a family to think about now. Are you willing to risk their safety by not letting Danny handle this? That is your wife and your little girl."

"Silvia Karsko was someone's little girl."

"I know. And we will get her justice."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Sorry if any of the translation is off. I clearly do not speak Serbian I just wanted to add a twist. Let me know what you guys think:) XOXO- Sissy**


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie was shaken after the head was found in their yard. What shook her even more was that it was Silvia Karsko. She could have lived the rest of her life without knowing that. Jamie installed more security cameras and Frank gave them a panic button in case of emergency. Eddie tried to think about happy things like her next sonogram. Her ob/gyn told her that they could probably find out the gender. She sat in the waiting room alone until Jamie finally walked through the door. He looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry." He kissed her then sat down. "I got called into a meeting."

"It's fine."

The nurse poked her head out and smiled. "Reagan?"

Eddie and Jamie followed her to the back room. Eddie laid on the bed and the nurse smiled at them.

"Is this your first?"

Eddie smiled. "2nd."

"Congratulations." She read something on her chart and then started the machine. "You might find out the gender today if the baby is in a good position. What do you already have?"

Jamie grabbed Eddie's hand as he spoke. "A girl. Aria."

"Pretty name." She grabbed a bottle of gel. "This is going to be cold."

She had just started moving the Doppler around Eddie's stomach when the doctor walked in smiling.

"Jamie, Eddie. How are we doing?"

Eddie smiled. "Anxious."

"I bet you want to know the gender."

She nodded. He looked at the screen and whispered to the nurse. He pointed at something then spoke to Jamie.

"Do you know what that means?"

Jamie squinted and then shrugged. "It looks like a bunch of shadows to me."

"It's a boy."

Eddie looked at Jamie shocked. They had talked about it last night and they both thought it was a girl. Eddie looked up at the doctor.

"It's a boy?"

"Yup." He made the picture 3d and they saw what he was talking about. He started adjusting the screen a little then smiled at them. "Here is a good one of his face."

Jamie kissed Eddie's forehead and smiled at the doctor. "Are you serious? I got a boy."

"Yes you do. Congratulations." He looked closely then turned off the machine. "He looks good. Growing right on target."

Eddie sat up and the nurse handed them their pictures. When they got home they had an hour before they had to get Aria from Henry and Alyssa would be home. Eddie looked at the pictures and smiled.

"I really thought that it was a girl."

He sat down next to her and rubbed her bump. "Well now we'll have one of each."

"Danny is going to be excited."

"We just can't leave him alone with Danny."

"Agreed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aria come on. Just one more bite?"

"No!"

Eddie was trying to get Aria to eat her breakfast. She was going through a picky phase and refusing to eat. Jamie came downstairs and noticed Eddie's frustrated look. He sighed.

"She still won't eat?"

"Nope."

He picked up her spoon and scooped up some applesauce. "Open up Aria."

"No Dada!"

He tried again and she tightened her lips. Alyssa came downstairs in her uniform and smiled.

"Rough morning?"

Eddie glared at her. "Do you want to try?"

"Can't I have my last test of the school year today and then I will be graduating in 3 weeks!"

Jamie shook his head. "Please don't rush that."

"Why? The sooner I graduate and start college the sooner you get to turn my room into a nursery."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "We already told you that we are building you a room for you in the basement so that when you are home you'll have some distance."

Alyssa chuckled. "I was just kidding." They heard a car honk and Alyssa smiled. "That's Nathan." She kissed Aria's head and hugged Eddie and Jamie. "See you guys tonight."

She left and Eddie grabbed Aria.

"Maybe Henry will have better luck getting her to eat."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "I have to check in with 1PP. I'll see you later."

He kissed Aria's head then left. Eddie quickly packed Aria's diaper bag then drove over to Frank and Henry's. She walked in the back door and found Henry, Frank and Linda having coffee. Linda smiled widely.

"There's my little Monkey!"

Aria smiled and sat on her lap. Eddie set her bag down and spoke to Henry.

"She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. She's going through a picky phase."

He nodded. "I'll get her to eat."

Frank smiled. "Jamie did the same thing when he was a baby. For a month all he ever ate was plain noodles."

"A whole month?"

"Yup."

"Great." She kissed Aria's head and waved to the others. "Have a good day."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was sitting in his office when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Frank walked in and smiled. "Sergeant Reagan."

Jamie stood at attention. "Commissioner Reagan."

"As you were. I'm in your office."

He sat down across from Jamie.

"So how are you settling in?"

He shrugged. "Pretty good."

"It's a lot. New job, wife, toddler, and a new baby on the way. I just want to make sure you can balance it all."

"I'm fine. Other then the fact my daughter is refusing to eat."

"Eddie mentioned that this morning. You did the same thing. Best thing you can do is to not try and force her. It's like a game."

He nodded and Frank noticed the look on his face.

"What else is on your mind?"

He hesitated before speaking. "I can't stop thinking about the head."

"Well if someone put a severed head on my front lawn, I would be a little curious too."

"I'm just trying to think about who would know where we lived and i'm coming up blank."

"Someone could have followed Eddie home."

"I guess. She hasn't been sleeping that well."

"I don't blame her."

"I just want her to feel safe in our home."

Frank leaned forward. "We'll get this guy Jamie. I promise you that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Peekey Boo."

Eddie smiled and slid Aria's shirt on her. "Are you playing games?"

She nodded and started playing with her bug teether. She pointed to a bug. "Bee!"

"Good job." She pointed to another. "What's this?"

"Wadybug!"

"That's right."

She settled the baby on her hip and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to go see Aunt Erin?"

"Win?"

"Yeah Aunt Erin."

When Eddie walked into Erin's office she was packing her briefcase. She looked up and smiled.

"There's my favorite niece."

She took Aria into her arms and smiled.

"Don't you look pretty today."

Aria smiled and put her paci in her mouth. They walked to a small café down the street and sat outside. Erin rubbed her thumb over Aria's fingers.

"She's getting too big."

"Well you'll have another baby to play with soon."

"Speaking of that, when do I get to find out f I'm having a niece or a nephew?"

"Jamie wants to keep it a surprise. I want to tell you guys so we can start shopping together."

"So just tell me I won't tell Jamie that I know."

"No way he would flip out."

Erin pouted. "He is such a goodie too shoes."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie helped Erin and Linda carry the food to the table. When they sat down Frank cleared his throat.

"Whose turn is it to say grace?"

Jack spoke up. "I'll do it."

They all bowed their heads and Jack started.

"Bless us oh Lord and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord Amen."

They started to fix their plates. It was Aria's first time eating what the rest of the family ate. She seemed curious about it all. Erin looked at Jamie.

"So Jamie I saw the coolest baby walker yesterday. It was painted like a police car. I would have gotten it for you guys but I don't know if i'm having a niece or nephew."

He rolled his eyes. "For the tenth time Erin we want to keep it a surprise."

Danny looked at Eddie. "Oh so you didn't find out the gender?"

She smiled. "Oh we know what it is. Jamie just doesn't want to tell anyone."

Jamie looked at her. "I thought we agreed not to tell anyone?"

"No you agreed. I was half asleep."

Danny snorted into his wine glass. Jamie sighed.

"Do you want to tell them?"

"Well yeah."

He gave in. "Ok. Tell them."

"It's a boy."

Jack smiled. "Finally!"

Sean nodded. "I'll finally have someone I can beat at wrestling."

While everyone congratulated Eddie and Jamie, Aria started squishing her mashed potatoes in her hands and then put her hand on her head. Jack made a face.

"Eww Aria!"

Eddie turned and groaned. "Aria you're suppose to eat the food not play with it."

Aria just continued to stack her food into a pile. Alyssa looked at them.

"Still cant get her to eat?"

Jamie shook his head. "All she'll eat are baby cereal puffs."

Frank excused himself and returned with a bowl. He scooted Aria next to his seat and handed her the spoon.

"Try some."

Aria surprised them and put the spoon in her mouth. She seemed to like it and went back for more. Eddie looked at him curious.

"What is that?"

"Cut up cold peaches. I figured she would like them since they're sweet."

Aria finished the whole bowl. Eddie gave her a bath upstairs and then took her outside where the Reagan's were playing football. Eddie sat down next to Henry.

"You don't play with them?"

"Not since I had my hip surgery. I'm the official referee. Mainly for Danny and Jamie."

She nodded. Aria sat next to Eddie's chair on a blanket watching the game. Eddie handed her some toys and watched her play. Aria grabbed one and stood up.

"Baby!"

Eddie smiled. "That is a baby."

"Me show Dada!" She started running towards Jamie. Thankfully they hadn't started yet so he just grabbed her and handed her to Eddie. She kissed the little girl's cheek.

"Daddy's playing football."

Aria pouted. "Me play?"

"No you're too little."

Danny called a time out and ran over. He grabbed Aria from her seat and smiled.

"Aria's on my team!"

Nicky shook her head. "She'll get hurt."

"Only if you tackle her."

Jamie pointed to him. "Detective you're toast."

Danny whispered in Aria's ear. She pointed to her Daddy.

"Wegan you toast!"

Jamie smiled. They played until the sun went down. By the time they got home Aria was sound asleep. Eddie carried her in and let her sleep in her onesie. When she went into she and Jamie's he was in the shower. She changed into her pajamas and slid into bed. When he came out of their bathroom he flopped onto the bed and groaned. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Went a little overboard didn't you?"

He sighed. "I may have pushed it."

"Don't forget the contractor starts tomorrow."

"Right. Renzulli is going to help me with the drywall."

"I don't want Alyssa to graduate."

"Why?"

"I just want to keep her under lock and key."

"She's only gonna be half an hour away."

"I know but I hate the idea of her being all alone."

"She'll be fine she's a tough girl."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was coming out of the market with Aria when she noticed a man taking pictures of them. At first she thought that she was just paranoid until she was picking Alyssa up from school and she noticed that he was following her. Alyssa slid into the car and looked a little uneasy.

"Hey there is a guy taking pictures of you."

Eddie looked at her. "You saw him too?"

"Yeah he's right back there."

Eddie stepped out of the car and walked up to him. She showed him her badge.

"Is there a reason why you are stalking a police officer?"

The man smirked. "I don't have to answer that."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just keeping an eye on you."

"Who do you work for?"

He handed her a card. "I'm a D.A. agent."

"What does the DA want with me."

"That's classified."

Edie marched back to her car and called Jamie. He answered quickly.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey. Have you been looking into something that you shouldn't be?"

"No. Why?"

"I have a D.A. agent following me and taking pictures."

"What? Who?"

"Agent Green."

"Let me call Erin and see what's going on."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin walked into Jamie's office.

"What's going on?"

He looked up at her. "You tell me. Eddie has a D.A. agent following her."

"Who?"

"Agent Green."

Erin sighed. "He use to be a D.A. agent. Now he's a private investigator. I promise he doesn't work for us anymore."

"Well who does he work for?"

"I don't know. I'll do some digging but you might want to tell Dad."

He nodded. When he picked Aria up the next night he sat down and played with her until his dad came through the door.

"Look who it is Aria? It's Grandpa!"

Aria smiled. "Gandpa!"

Frank smiled and picked her up. "Close enough kiddo." He looked at Jamie. "What are you still doing here?"

"I have an issue."

"With?"

"There was a former DA agent following Eddie and taking pictures of her. Erin says he's a private investigator now."

"Who is he?"

"Cal Green."

He snorted. "That man never did have morals. I'll have Gormley look into it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No more tears please!"

Alyssa was getting ready to graduate. She was in her cap and gown and they were getting ready to head to her school. Eddie smiled.

"Just one picture please?"

She smiled and then looked at Jamie. "Can we go please."

"Come on Eddie she can't be late."

When they arrived at the school Alyssa followed the other seniors into the gym. Eddie and Jamie quickly found Jamie's family and then Eddie heard a voice she didn't want to hear.

"Edit!"

She turned and saw her mother and grandmother coming over. She hugged her grandmother tight.

"Gran you made it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled at Aria. "When did my great-grandbaby get so big?"

Aria smiled and Jamie hugged her quickly. Carla Janko smiled at her daughter.

"So she did it."

"Yes she did."

"And she is giving the opening speech?"

"It's the opening prayer but yes."

Jamie tapped Eddie on her shoulder. "We need to take a seat."

They sat in the auditorium. Carla wanted to sit in the front to get some pictures which was fine by Eddie. Margret Janko sat next to Nicky and made a face.

"I could have driven myself but Carla says i'm senile."

Eddie smiled. "You're not senile Gran."

"Well then hand me that baby."

Eddie passed her Aria. The baby sat still and looked up at the older woman in wonder. When the ceremony started and Alyssa walked out, Eddie felt her hormones taking over. Alyssa was to lead the opening prayer. She stepped up to the podium next to the Principal.

"Welcome everyone. Please join me with a word of prayer." She bowed her head and other's copied. "Bless us oh Lord as we enter the next chapter in our lives. Please guide us through the challenges we will face and help us to strive for greatness. Let us always remember where we came from and that you are our guide. In your name we pray. Amen."

Everyone clapped and she sat down. When they started calling names Eddie felt like her stomach was in knots. Father Marks smiled as he called names.

"Alyssa Christine Janko."

Alyssa stepped forward. Eddie and Jamie clapped along with the rest of their family. Eddie felt a few tears escape and slide down her face. When the ceremony was finished Nicky ran ahead of them to find Alyssa. She returned holding Alyssa's hand. Eddie hugged her tight.

"Congrats Lala."

"Thanks."

She hugged everyone then grabbed Aria. They went to Frank and Henry's house for a small barbecue. Margret sat down and Eddie seemed to remember something.

"Did you tell mom that we had you?"

"No. She'll figure it out eventually."

Eddie laughed. They enjoyed their evening as a family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Reagan have you ever heard of a level?"

Jamie laughed. Renzulli had been helping him with the drywall in the basement. They had most of it done but when it came to measuring for the door, Jamie lacked certain skills. Renzulli looked at him.

"What kind of door do you want?"

"We're gonna dig out a little in the yard and have concrete steps leading down here. Eddie wants 2 locks on a door."

He nodded. "I recommend some bullet proof windows."

He sighed and Renzulli held his hands up.

"Just a joke."

"I know. I just never thought that I would find a severed head on my lawn."

"Got any ideas about who did it?"

He shrugged. "Someone who didn't want Eddie and I digging into Silvia Karsko's death."

"Just keep you eyes open. How's Eddie doing with it?"

"Ok I guess. She's throwing herself into getting things ready for the new baby."

"It's probably how she copes. Just give her some time." He started to measure out the door and spoke as he worked. "Try getting away for a little while. Take her to the shore or even into the country for a weekend. Just a change of scenery."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I did it for my wife, now we have baby number 3 on the way."

Jamie chuckled. "Well I don't have to worry about that. Damage is already done."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was folding some laundry when Jamie came downstairs.

"Hey I have an idea."

She smiled at him. "Uh oh."

He tossed a brochure onto their coffee table. "How about you, me and the girls rent a house on the shore for a week. Just get a change of scenery for a while."

She smiled. "That sounds great."

He kissed her softly then helped her with the laundry. A few days later they were driving to the shore. Aria started to sing along with the radio. Alyssa made a face.

"Since when is she an Elvis fan?"

Jamie chuckled. "My Grandpa loves The King. He probably plays it for her."

Alyssa turned on a Katy Perry song and smiled.

"Sing Aria."

She kicked and banged her head to the beat. Eddie smiled.

"She is a mess."

When they got to their rental house Eddie and Jamie unpacked the food while Alyssa kept Aria entertained. She was swinging her through the air. Eddie suddenly paused and leaned against thee kitchen counter. Jamie looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and took some deep breaths. "He keeps kicking my ribs."

He made a face. "Sorry."

"He'll ease up eventually."

They went to bed early that night eager to start their vacation off right.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days Eddie felt increasingly worse. She hid her distress well. She was glad Aria, Jamie and Alyssa had fun. When they finally got home late Saturday night she felt like her insides were going to fall out. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't. She didn't want Jamie to freak out so she powered through church on Sunday. They went to Frank and Henry's for dinner like they always did when something changed. She felt something dripping down her leg so she went into the bathroom. When she looked she saw blood. She started to panic. She wiped the blood off her leg and walked over to Linda. She whispered in her ear.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She nodded and followed her into the bathroom.

"Are you ok?"

Eddie shook her head. "I'm bleeding and I've been having these weird pains in the front of my stomach all week."

Linda looked and saw the amount of blood. She looked at Eddie serious.

"Ok I don't want you to panic but I think the baby is in distress. We need to get you to a hospital." She cracked the door and yelled. "Erin!"

Linda kept Eddie calm. Erin walked in confused.

"What's wrong?"

Linda noticed that Eddie was still bleeding and starting to become pale. "Call an ambulance."

Erin didn't question her. She walked into the dining room and grabbed her phone off the table.

"Nicky, Alyssa. Take the boys and Aria outside and eat on the deck."

Nicky noticed her mom's face. "What's wrong?"

"Just go."

They kids did as they were told. The men looked at Erin confused. She dialed 911 and spoke quickly.

"This is Erin Reagan I need an ambulance immediately...my sister-in-law is 6 months pregnant and she's bleeding."

At her words Jamie stood and ran into the bathroom. Linda had Eddie sitting on the closed toilet. Jamie grabbed her hand.

"Are you ok?"

She just shook her head. Linda looked up when she heard Danny come in. She whispered to him.

"She's loosing too much blood."

He went into the kitchen and returned with a cold cloth. He handed it to Jamie and he laid it on the back of her neck. Eddie started to shake slightly and felt cold by the time the ambulance arrived. Jamie stayed by her side with Linda while Danny and Erin drove behind them. The hospital seemed to be so far away. Eddie just hoped her little boy was ok.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie sat in the hospital waiting room with Linda, Erin and Danny. He felt completely helpless. All he could picture was Eddie's face when she begged him not to leave her an hour ago. Linda handed him a cup of coffee.

"We should know something soon."

He spoke in an emotionless voice. "I knew she was in pain but she kept saying that she was fine. I should have made her go to the hospital."

Danny looked at him. "Don't do that kid. This is not your fault."

Jamie didn't respond. He looked into his cup and let his mind wander. Erin whispered to Linda.

"What is the worse case scenario?"

Linda sighed. "She could have had a placental abruption. In which case she lost the baby."

Danny spoke to them quietly. "Let's pray that it is not the case."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie tried her best to stay calm. The nurse walked over and checked her charts before stepping out. All Eddie wanted to know was that her baby was ok. When the doctor finally walked back in Eddie felt her heart rate speed up.

"Is my baby ok?"

The doctor looked at her chart and then spoke. "Your blood pressure spiked. What caused the bleeding was the umbilical cord dropped."

"What causes that?"

"It could be the baby's position. The problem is if the cord starts to emerge it could suffocate the baby."

"How do we fix it?"

"I want to keep you overnight and see if it corrects itself. If it doesn't i'll have to fix it which could harm the baby or you."

"But right now the baby is fine?"

"I want to do an ultrasound to be certain but it's heartbeat is strong."

Eddie sighed with relief. Soon the doctor performed an ultrasound and Eddie saw for herself that her son was ok. She felt tears slid down her face.

"He's ok."

The doctor smiled politely. "I'm not suppose to do this but..." He pressed a button and the image turned to 3d. "This is his face. See here? He's sucking his thumb."

Eddie smiled. When she was taken back to her room she had her ultrasound pictures in her hand. She smiled as she flipped through them. He looked so much like Jamie already.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie looked up and saw his dad walking in. Frank looked at his kids and sat down next to Jamie.

"Do we know anything yet?"

Jamie shook his head and looked at the double doors. "She's been back there a long time."

Erin grabbed his hand. "They're just being thorough."

Jamie let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "We lost him." He sniffled and looked up. "That's what they're gonna tell us."

Frank looked at him sternly. "Do not say that until you know. Eddie needs you right now."

"I'm not even with her."

"But she knows you're here."

Before Jamie could respond a doctor walked out. Linda stood and spoke to him.

"Dr. Carter."

He nodded. "Linda." He looked at Jamie. "Are you Edit's husband?"

Jamie nodded. "Is Eddie ok? Is our baby ok?"

"They're both fine. I just finished an ultrasound. The baby's heartbeat is strong and he is currently not in any distress."

"So what happened?"

"Let's have a seat." They all sat down and Dr. Carter pulled out a row of ultrasound pictures. He pointed to the umbilical cord. "This is the baby's umbilical cord and this is Edit's cervix. See how the cord is against it? The cord should be up higher. It's starting to bend and drop even lower."

Jamie looked curious. "What caused it?"

"It could have been the baby's position, Edit could have been too active, or she could have moved a certain way. There are a number of ways this can occur."

Jamie nodded. "How do we fix it?"

"I want to keep Edit overnight for observation. Hopefully it will correct itself."

Erin looked at his serious. "What if it doesn't?"

"We will have to intervene which does pose a risk to both Edit and the baby."

Jamie sighed. "Can I see her?"

"Of course."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie looked up when she heard the door open. Jamie walked and let out a sigh of relief. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He sat down in a chair next to her bed and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"How do you feel?"

"Ok. Better now that I know he's ok." She reached over to her bed tray and grabbed the ultrasound pictures. She handed them to him smiling. "He looks like you already."

He smiled and flipped through the pictures. Frank, Erin, Linda, and Danny walked in. Erin hugged Eddie carefully.

"I'll take the girls to your house and stay with them tonight."

Danny looked at the ultrasound pictures in Jamie's hand.

"I could never read these things. How do you know it's a boy?"

Jamie flipped to a picture and showed it to him and Danny nodded.

"Oh. Why didn't they make them this clear when the boys were born?" He looked at the picture then showed his dad. "He's a Reagan."

Eddie rolled her eyes while Linda slapped his arm. Jamie took the picture back. Frank patted Eddie's feet.

"I'm going to head home and let you get some rest."

"Thank you Frank."

Jamie hugged his dad. Frank left with Linda and Danny. Erin stayed just long enough for Jamie to hand her his house keys. When they were finally alone the nurse walked in and checked Eddie's IV. She glanced at Jamie as she did so.

"That couch flips into a bed. I'll bring you in some sheets."

"Thank you."

After a while Eddie started to drift off to sleep. She jerked awake whenever the baby moved. She sighed. Jamie looked over at her from his spot on the couch.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I just freak out everytime he moves."

Jamie stood and slid into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she molded to him. It was just what Eddie needed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Eddie was examined by Dr. Carter again. When he finished he straightened up and washed his hands.

"I need to do an ultrasound to confirm but it looks like the cord is slowly going back up into position."

Jamie grabbed Eddie's hand as he spoke. "Can I stay with her."

"Of course. I'll be back in a little while."

A few minutes later a knock came on the door. Erin poked her head in.

"Hey someone is anxious to see her mommy."

Eddie smiled. "Come in."

Aria came walking in holding a small bouquet of flowers. "Mama!"

She ran over wobbly and tried to climb onto the bed herself. Jamie grabbed her and set her up onto the bed. She crawled up and tucked herself into Eddie's side. She stuck her thumb into her mouth and looked quite content. Jamie kissed her forehead. Erin set the flowers on the bed tray and sat down in the armchair at the foot of Eddie's bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. The doctor said that it looks like the cord is back up but he still wants to do an ultrasound to be sure."

She nodded. "Alyssa was worried about you she barely slept last night. She and Nicky were still asleep when I left with Aria."

Aria turned and kissed Eddie's cheek. "Momma come home?"

Eddie smiled at her. "Mommy has to hear what the doctor says ok?"

She nodded and sat up. "Dada come home?"

He grabbed her and settled her onto his lap. "Daddy is going to stay with Momma ok?"

She nodded. Erin tugged her little foot.

"You don't like staying with Aunt Erin?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

Erin smiled. "She was ok until I tried to lay her down for bed, then she asked for you until she finally fell asleep. By the way where did you get your couch? That thing is comfortable."

Jamie chuckled. "Why do you think we bought it."

Dr. Carter knocked on the door then brought in an ultrasound machine. Erin stood.

"I'll take Aria into the hallway."

He glanced at her. "Are you family?"

Jamie nodded. "She's my sister and this is our daughter."

"Then you can stay. It will only take a minute."

Erin nodded and grabbed Aria. He fired up the machine and then started moving the Doppler around Eddie's stomach. When he found the baby's heartbeat he looked at his watch and counted. He nodded.

"The heart rate is good." He looked closely at the screen and nodded again. "The cord is unbent and it is a good distance from the cervix."

Eddie looked at him. "So I can go home?"

"Yes but I want to put you on bed rest for a few days. I've already contacted your normal ob/gyn and he's made an appointment for you on Thursday. Also I want you to refrain from sexual intercourse until your doctor clears you."

She nodded. Dr. Carter pressed a button and then smiled.

"Here's your son."

Eddie smiled widely. Jamie kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. Erin smiled at Aria.

"Look Aria! That's your baby brother!"

Aria looked and smiled. "Broda!"

Eddie giggled. Jamie took Aria from Erin and held her closer. Dr. Carter smiled at her then pointed to the baby's face.

"What's this?"

Aria looked and then spoke to Jamie confused. "Broda?"

Dr. Carter chuckled. "That's his nose." He pointed again. "Here are his eyes." The doctor looked closer. "He's got a lot of hair already."

When Eddie was finally released Erin drove she and Jamie home. They walked in and found Alyssa and Nicky eating ice cream on the couch. Alyssa jumped up when she saw her sister.

"Eddie!" She hugged her big sister gently then grabbed her niece from Jamie. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "The cord went back up on its own. I just have to take it easy."

Jamie looked at her. "Bed. Now."

She rolled her eyes and spoke to Alyssa. "The doctor put me on bed rest."

Nicky snorted into her bowl. "That's not gonna last long."

Alyssa smiled and set Aria down. "Aria tell Mommy to go night, night."

Aria gave Eddie a serious look. "Night, night Momma! Go night, night."

Eddie laughed and started walking up the stairs. "Ok Miss. Priss, I'm going."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm bored."

Jamie chuckled. "You said that an hour ago."

Eddie had been on bed rest for 2 days and felt like she was loosing her mind.

"Can I please go downstairs?"

"You heard the doctor. You need to keep activity to a minimum until you see the doctor tomorrow."

"Going downstairs is minimum."

He tied his shoes and then stood and grabbed his keys. "I will move you to the couch when I get home tonight. I promise." He kissed her and then kissed her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jamie came downstairs and found Alyssa feeding Aria. He kissed his daughters head.

"Be good for Lala."

Alyssa smiled at him. "We're gonna build a fort."

He smiled. "Have fun and keep an eye on Eddie."

"I will."

He left and Alyssa finished feeding Aria. Around lunch time she carried Aria into Eddie and Jamie's room and set her down on the bed.

"What do you want for lunch?"

Eddie sighed and helped Aria stand. "I want to go outside."

"Not a food group."

She rolled her eyes. "I am seriously so bored. And this baby is pressing on my bladder so I have to pee every 2 minutes."

"Just one more day and then you can do whatever you want."

Eddie spent the rest of the afternoon flipping through her Shakespeare collection. When Jamie got home he found Alyssa and Aria playing with blocks in the living room. He smiled when Aria stood up and started walking over to him.

"Hi Ari-bug."

"Dada!"

He picked her up and kissed her cheek. Alyssa stood up and spoke to him.

"You might want to let Eddie come downstairs before she kills you in her sleep."

He nodded and set Aria down. "I ordered Chinese food it should be here in a few minutes."

Alyssa nodded. "That's not going to get you very far with her tonight."

He raised his eyebrows and went upstairs. Eddie was flipping through the TV channels when he walked in.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"Bored."

He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV before peeling back the covers and grabbing her. He carried her down the stairs and set her on the couch. Alyssa smirked at her.

"Better?"

"I'll be better when he lets me walk again."

Jamie just rolled his eyes. Aria grabbed her plastic stethoscope and ran over to Eddie. She pressed the stethoscope to Eddie's stomach and pressed the button that made the fake heartbeat sound.

"Broda!"

Eddie smiled. "Is that your baby brother?"

Aria nodded. "My baby."

Eddie laughed and kissed her cheek.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was cleared by the doctor and was back at work on desk duty. She was so glad to be off bed rest that it didn't bother her to be stuck behind a desk. A few weeks had passed and Danny walked into the station.

"Hey Eddie."

She smiled at him. "Hey Danny. What brings you down here?"

Before he could answer Jamie came out of his office. He walked over to Eddie upset about something.

"I hate these new recruits. No respect and they think that they know everything. Can you believe one of them told me to mind my own business when I asked him why he didn't have on a vest?"

He noticed Danny and sighed.

"Sorry I needed to blow."

Danny held his hands up. "Hey I get it."

"What brings you here?"

"I need a favor. A big favor."

"Do you remember my old army buddy Jim Daily?"

"Yeah he was killed in action right?"

"Yeah. Well his son just graduated from the academy and he just got transferred to the 12. I want you to mentor him."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you to show him the ropes. Make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Jamie nodded. "Sure. No problem."

A rookie came out of the locker room and smiled at Danny.

"Hey Uncle Danny!"

Jamie's face suddenly shifted. "Crap."

Danny hugged him and motioned to Jamie. "Marcus this is my kid brother Jamie and his wife Eddie."

Marcus looked shocked. "He's your brother?"

Danny looked between the two. "You two have met?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah we met."

Danny shrugged. "Jamie has agreed to partner with you today. Just until you get your feet wet."

Marcus nodded. "Sounds good."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie waited for Jamie outside of the locker room. When he came out she spoke to him quietly.

"So I hear Marcus got his first collar?"

He groaned. "Please don't start. He could have gotten us both killed or cracked that kids head completely open."

She grabbed his hand and walked out with him. "Why don't we go home, order dinner, watch one of those Tom Hanks movies you like, and we can put Aria to bed early."

He smiled. "Sounds good to me." They passed the break room and heard Marcus talking about is collar. Jamie stopped and walked in.

"You were lucky. That guy could have had a gun."

Marcus looked at him cocky. "You're just pissed that the rookie made the collar and not the boss man."

"No I'm pissed because you put a little girl in the hospital."

"The kid had a scratch."

"She needed 12 stitches and has a concussion. You're lucky her parents aren't gonna sue the city."

"You wanna go Pops?"

Jamie jumped at the kid. Eddie yelled.

"Jamie!" She grabbed his arm. "Walk away. He's not worth it."

Jamie looked at her for a second and calmed down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During Sunday dinner things between Danny and Jamie remained tense. Aria ate in her new highchair Henry had bought her. It clipped right onto the table so she could eat with the family. She seemed to like it much better. She had a little placemat down and tried to use her utensils. Her Turducken slid off her plate and she tried to stab it with her fork. When she couldn't she huffed in frustration. Frank chuckled.

"It's hard being a big girl isn't it?"

He set the piece of meat back onto her plate and smiled. When Danny and Jamie started to argue Frank intervened and they settled. After dinner Eddie helped Erin clear the table and sighed.

"Sometimes I think Danny and Jamie are worse then 2 year olds."

She nodded. "Always have." She motioned to Eddie's stomach. "Don't get to worked up over it."

"I can't believe that I am almost 30 weeks."

"Have you two come up with a name yet?"

"We definitely know the middle name and I think we finally found a first name we both love. It took a while to talk Jamie out of the name Dale."

Erin made a face. "Dale Reagan?"

"Exactly my point. I liked Gavin but it didn't go with Reagan."

"What name did you pick?"

"Nice try. We're not saying until he gets here."

She smiled. "I had to try."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie carried 2 glasses of lemonade downstairs and handed them to Jamie and Renzulli.

"Figured you two needed a break."

Renzulli nodded. "Thanks Janko."

She looked at everything they had done. They had tuned half the basement into a family room and the other half they made into a bedroom and bathroom. Their electrician had finished a wee ago and they were finishing painting and laying the carpet.

"It looks good."

Jamie shrugged. "Hopefully we'll be done before the little man gets here."

She nodded. "Alyssa is going to love it."

"Well she moves into her dorm next week."

"Don't remind me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alyssa had been at college for almost a week. Jamie had Danny and the boys over to move Alyssa's stuff to the basement. As the were making their 3rd trip Danny grumbled at Eddie.

"And to think she took most of her clothes with her to college."

"She didn't take her furniture."

He rolled his eyes. Eddie went into the room when they were done and sighed.

"I feel horrible turning this room into the nursery."

"Well unless you would like to put Aria downstairs, this is your only option."

She nodded. "I still feel bad."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What color do you think?"

"They're yellow."

"No they're not. They're custard, cheesecake and lemon meringue."

"I do not know any guy with yellow walls."

"I want his room to be bright and cheerful."

"What's wrong with blue?"

"Blue is too boyish."

"He's a boy."

She sighed. "I was thinking custard, just with this lighting."

"Can we please find a different color?"

"Fine."

That afternoon they walked through the hardware store with Aria in tow. They were looking through the paint samples. Jamie was insistent on blue and Eddie just wanted the room to be bright. They finally agreed on a mint color. They stopped at Babies R Us and found grey and mint elephant bedding that they both liked. Aria found a bin of stuffed animals and climbed up the side. She grabbed a stuffed monkey and handed it to Jamie.

"Monkey!"

He smiled. "Aria you have a monkey."

"Not mine. For Broda!"

Eddie smiled. "Do you want to give this to your baby brother?"

She nodded excited. When they got home that night Jamie started painting the room. A few days later the nursery was almost complete. Jamie had put the crib together and Eddie put all of the bedding n it. She stood staring around frowning. Jamie came in.

"Hey we're gonna be late for dinner."

"It's missing something."

"Yeah, the baby."

"No. It needs something over the crib."

"Could you figure it out later?"

"Sure."

They got to the Reagans for Sunday dinner. Alyssa filled them in on what she was doing at school.

"Nathan is still raining so he can't come see me for another week."

Nicky nodded. "That sucks."

Aria attempted to stab her chicken with her fork and when she cold it she snuck it with her fingers. Linda smiled at her.

"I saw that Little Miss."

Aria smiled. Alyssa looked at Eddie.

"So have you finished destroying my room yet?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You have a new room waiting for you complete with your own bathroom."

She laughed. "I know."

Eddie smiled. "Almost we just need something to put over the crib."

Linda smiled. "I always wanted to put the boy's names over their cribs."

Eddie looked at Jamie. "That's a good idea. We could paint them grey."

He nodded. "I'll get the letters tomorrow after work."

Erin spoke while she cut her chicken. "Which letters are you gonna get?

He looked at her. "Not a chance."

She whined. "I want to know!"

Linda nodded. "I second that."

Henry smiled. "Just give them a hint."

Eddie and Jamie whispered to eachother then Jamie spoke.

"Ok we'll give you 3 hints. He is named after family member, it's an irish name and it's not a name you hear very often."

Nicky sighed. "Some hints."

Frank looked a them serious. "Please tell me you are not naming my grandson Francis."

They laughed and Eddie shook her head.

"I promise it's not Francis."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie was meeting Alyssa for lunch. She was waiting in the restaurant with Aria when Alyssa walked in.

"Hey."

Aria started going nuts in her high chair. "Lala!"

Alyssa kissed her forehead. "Hi Aria!" She sat down and smiled. "How are you guys?"

Eddie looked down at her expanding stomach. "I'm so ready to have this baby. I swear if he doesn't come out in like the next week i'm gonna rip him out myself."

She laughed. "My nephew will come out when he is ready."

"You sound like Jamie."

Aria turned at Jamie's name. "Dada?"

Eddie smiled at her. "Dada is with Uncle Danny."

Aria pouted and drank her milk. Alyssa looked curious.

"Do I want to know what Danny and Jamie are doing?"

"Danny asked Jamie to mentor a rookie and it's not going too well."

"What happened?"

"He almost got 3 cops killed in a bank heist. Jamie almost had the guys talked down when the rookie came in guns blazing."

"Eww, Jamie's gonna rip him a new one."

"He's actually showing restraint. I think he's taking out all of his rage on Danny."

"Those two can be worse then Danny and Erin fighting."

"Tell me about it."

"I wonder if they have always been like that?"

"Linda says that when Joe was alive, he was like the peacekeeper."

Alyssa nodded and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was helping Jamie go through the boxes that were in the basement. She reached ne and opened it. It was full of trophies, medals, and sports pins. She looked at the name on the trophies "Joseph Reagan". She handed the box to Jamie who threw her a look.

"Hey I said you could help as long as you didn't lift anything."

"This box is yours."

He looked in it and smiled. He pulled out one of the trophies and showed it to her.

"I remember when Joe won this. It was a wrestling meet in the Bronx. Danny and Joe were in the same weight class. Joe pinned Danny in less then a minute. They fought the whole way home. The next morning at breakfast they were laughing about it."

She smiled and kept going through the boxes. She opened one and smiled. It was from her apartment. She hadn't unpacked it since she moved out of her parents house. She pulled out a beat up old doll and smiled.

"Aww I remember this!"

Jamie looked and then let out a small yell. She threw him a look.

"Its just my old dolly, Molly."

"What did you do to her?"

"I took her everywhere with me. I wouldn't let my mom wash her. Then Alyssa played with her so she's been through a lot."

"I would say so. She looks like Bloody Mary."

Eddie kept digging through the box. "And here is Mr. Pig."

"Mr. Pig?"

"I named him when I was 2." She found his button and tried it. It made a loud squealing noise. "Aww he still works."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You had some weird toys."

"What did you play with? Cars, GI Joes, action figures, and trains?"

"Yup and handcuffs. I had 3 plastic sets. I use to arrest Erin's dolls."

She laughed. "Nice."

She opened another box and smiled. She pulled out old porno magazines.

"Nice Reagan."

She tossed one at him. He caught it and chuckled.

"Again Joe's. His fiancé gave me all of his stuff when he...I dnated most of his stuff and just kept what he loved the most."

"Porno mags?"

"Well I figured I could pass them down to my son when he is old enough."

She shook her head. "Yeah when you do, please don't let me know."

He chuckled. "Deal."

When Eddie grabbed Aria from her nap, she handed her Mr. Pig. Aria loved him. When they went over to the Reagan's for dinner Aria refused to let the toy go. She pressed it in the middle of the meal and Alyssa laughed.

"You gave her Mr. Pig?"

Eddie shrugged. "I figured it was time to pass it down."

"You use to hit me over the head with it when we fought."

Erin smiled. "Consider yourself lucky. When we were kids Danny and Jamie pulled my hair when they got mad at me."

Danny defended himself. "You hit us with your hairbrush."

"Only after you stole my diary."

Frank smiled. "It's in the past."

Aria made the pig squeal again. Henry made a face.

"Please leave that at home when I watch her."

Jamie and Eddie laughed. While Aria showed her Pop-pop her toy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was sitting in her ob/gyn's exam room with Erin. She volunteered to bring her since Jamie had a meeting. When the doctor walked in Eddie practically whined at her.

"Pease tell me that you are going to induce me."

He chuckled. "We'll see Mrs. Reagan."

He started to examine her and then spoke.

"You are only 3cm dilated."

She groaned. "Are you serious?"

"I don't want to induce you until your due date."

"So I have to wait another week? I can't stretch anymore. It's hard to breath, I don't fit into anything, I have no energy, and I don't even want to eat anymore."

He handed her a pamphlet. "Here is a list of things you can do at home to try and induce labor."

When they were in Erin's car, Erin read through the list.

"Acupressure, spicy food, castor oil, a bumpy car ride, raspberry leaf tea, pineapple, and sex."

Eddie nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

Eddie started talking. "Jamie can you come home early?"

He spoke curious. "Why? Is everything ok?"

"We need to have sex."

Erin busted out laughing and Jamie sounded annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because having sex can induce labor."

"Eddie I can't just leave work. I have back to back meetings on new department policies, budget meetings and recruiting."

She groaned. "Does my comfort mean anything to you. I am miserable."

"I know but just wait until he's ready to come out."

"You are no help."

He sighed. "I have to go. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

She threw her phone back into her purse. Erin laughed.

"Jamie not on board for sex?"

"He wants the baby to come out when he is ready. I want him out now."

She smiled. "Well we can do everything else on the list and see if it works."

She called someone still smiling. "Hey Grandpa, I need you to make me the spiciest thing possible...Eddie is ready to have this baby but the doctor refuses to induce her until she goes past her due date...yeah Jamie refuses to...ok i'll get some pineapple and handle a bumpy car ride...ok see you soon."

Erin stopped at a local market and bought her some sliced pineapple.

"You know the sad thing? I usually hate pineapple but i'll try anything."

When they arrived at Frank and Henry's, Erin looked at her.

"Anything?"

"Not yet."

They walked into the kitchen and Henry had a ton of things on the table. He smiled.

"If this stuff doesn't make him want to come out I don't know what will."

Aria came running into the room. "Mommy!"

Eddie picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Do you want to help baby brother come out?"

"Yeah!"

They settled Aria in her high chair and then Eddie sat down at the table with Erin. Henry passed her a plate of chicken wings.

"These are buffalo wings with tabasco sauce."

Eddie ate the whole plate and still didn't feel anything. Erin ate one and then started to gasp a little.

"Holy crap! These are way too hot!"

Henry chuckled and gave her a glass of milk. He looked at Eddie.

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Ok try this." He handed her a bowl of salsa and some tortilla chips. "This is Betty's serrano and chili salsa."

Eddie ate a few chips and had to stop. "Ok this is just giving me heartburn."

Henry wasn't done. He gave her castor oil, raspberry tea and balsamic vinegar. He was making jalapeno poppers when Danny, Linda and the boys walked in. Sean smiled.

"Chicken wings!" He took a bite and then gagged. "What are these?"

Jack and Danny laughed while Sean drank water right from the faucet. Erin smiled at them.

"We're trying to help Eddie go into labor."

Linda sat down and smiled. "How's it going?"

Eddie sighed. "We've tried a bumpy car ride, castor oil, balsamic vinegar, raspberry tea, pineapple, and spicy food."

The boys grabbed Aria and went into the den. Linda spoke once they were out of earshot.

"Try sex. That's how I induced labor with Jack."

Right on cue Jamie and Frank walked through the door. Eddie motioned to him.

"Tell that to Jamie."

Danny chuckled. "Have sex with your wife. Please."

He rolled his eyes. "For the last time. He will come out when he is ready."

Linda looked at him serious. "Jamie she is uncomfortable and it's just going to get worse."

Henry handed Eddie and Erin plates of poppers. "Well let's try these first. These are the spiciest things in my cookbooks. If these don't make him want out I don't know what will."

Eddie tried one and made a face. "Wow did you use a whole bag of jalapenos?"

Erin nodded with the same face. "He better come out soon."

Danny threw them a look. "They can't be that hot." He grabbed one off of Eddie's plate and popped it into his mouth. His face turned straight to red. "Holy shit!"

He spit it out in the trash and drank a whole bottle of water. He hit Jamie in his arm.

"Please have sex. if Grandpa makes anything hotter i'm gonna die."

Frank sat down and laughed. "You know Mary did all of this to get Jamie to come."

Erin nodded. "I remember. She kept doing squats in the hallway."

Frank smiled. "He was too stubborn to come out."

Eddie smiled and grabbed Jamie's hand. "I told you he's gonna be your mini-me."

He kissed her head and smiled. Aria came into the room and smiled.

"Unkie Annie!"

Danny smiled and grabbed her. "Hey Monkey Face." He sliced a popper and handed her a quarter of one. "Want to try it Monkey?"

The baby took a bite then spit it out into her Uncle's hand. Erin threw him a look.

"Danny! That was mean!"

Aria stuck her tongue out and started to run her fingers on it. Henry handed her a sippy cup of milk. She quickly sipped it and reached for Linda. She smiled at her.

"That was spicy wasn't it?"

Aria nodded. Eddie suddenly started feeling sharp pains in her back and continued to have them through their Chinese dinner with the Reagans. She paused at one point and started to breathe deeply. Erin looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

Eddie shook her head. "Pops I think those poppers did the trick."

Henry clapped his hands together. "Finally!"

Jamie rubbed her back. "Do you want to go now?"

"Not yet."

Linda agreed with her. "Let them get a little closer together."

By the end of dinner she nodded to Jamie.

"We need to go now."

He nodded and helped her stand. Erin smiled.

"We'll follow you. I'll call Alyssa on the way."

She nodded. This was it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was laying in the hospital bed in more pain then ever before. The nurse spoke to her too cheerfully for Eddie's liking.

"How are we doing?"

Eddie groaned. "Terrible."

"Do you want an epidural?"

Jamie shook his head. "She said that she didn't."

Eddie glared at him. "I am the one in labor not you! I want the epidural."

His eyes just widened. "Ok we'll take the epidural."

The nurse nodded and left the room. Jamie tried to rub her shoulder but she shoved his hand away.

"This is all your fault!"

He tried hard not to laugh. "Just keep breathing."

"I swear this kid's head is twice the size of Aria's!"

He just nodded. When the anesthesiologist finally came in Eddie felt like she was dying. He quickly gave her the epidural and within a few minutes Eddie felt immediate relief. She turned and looked at Jamie.

"Sorry I yelled at you."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry you're in pain."

For the next couple hours Eddie slept and Jamie rubbed her hand. When the doctor finally told her that she could push Eddie braced herself. 5 pushes later the baby slid into the doctor's arms. He immediately let out a piercing cry. The doctor smiled.

"You've got a good sized boy."

Eddie glanced up at Jamie who was crying with a huge grin on his face. He cut the umbilical cord then kissed Eddie.

"You did so good."

She smiled at him. The nurse came over and set the baby on Eddie's chest all wrapped up. He wiggled in his blankets and then started to fuss. Eddie unwrapped him just enough to free his hands.

"Hi Buddy."

The baby looked up at her and stretched. Jamie grabbed his son's hand and kissed it. The baby had big blue eyes, long eyelashes, big full lips, and Jamie's nose. Eddie wanted to see what color his hair was but it was still covered in gunk. After a few minutes the nurses gave him his first bath, which he screamed the whole way through. When they handed him back Eddie smiled. he had Jamie's dirty blonde hair. It was pretty long and had a little bit of curl to it. Eddie smiled.

"He looks just like you."

Jamie grinned. "He's got your smile."

"But the rest is all you."

She handed him their son and leaned back against the pillows. Jamie sat down in the chair next to the bed and smiled at his son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie walked out to the waiting room and found his family waiting. Aria ran to him.

"Daddy!"

He knelt down and caught her. He smiled at her.

"Do you want to go see your baby brother?"

She nodded. Alyssa walked over.

"How are they?"

"Good. He's a big baby."

Henry smiled. "How big?"

"8lbs 7 ounces, 21 inches long."

Erin winced. "Oww. No wonder she wanted him out so bad."

He nodded. "Come on. We want everyone to meet him."

Jamie opened the door to Eddie's room and found her re-wrapping the baby. She had changed him into a grey onesie with navy writing that said "Little Brother". Jamie set Aria on the bed and she crawled up to Eddie.

"Mommy!"

Eddie smiled and showed her the baby. "Who is this?"

"Broda!"

Aria kissed his head and grabbed his little hand. The baby looked up at her curious. He lifted his other hand and started to suck on it. Aria giggled.

"You no eat your hand silly!"

Everyone awed. Erin started to take some pictures. Alyssa hugged her sister.

"You ok?"

Eddie smiled. "He has a big head."

Linda grinned. "Aren't epidurals great?"

"Oh yeah."

Jamie sat down next to Eddie and smiled. Nicky spoke to them.

"So what's his name?"

Eddie held him up slightly and grinned. "This is Nolan Conor Reagan."

Frank, Henry, Erin, and Danny smiled with hurt in their eyes. Erin walked over and grabbed Nolan's hand.

"It's perfect." When Erin had a better look she laughed. "He looks just like Jamie."

Danny smiled. "Poor kid."

Jack walked over to the bed. "Can I hold him Aunt Eddie?"

She nodded and passed him Nolan. Jack held him carefully and smiled.

"He's a big boy. Maybe he can play for the Jets one day."

They all laughed. Once everyone had the chance to hold him, Jamie helped Aria hold him. She smiled and pointed to his nose.

"Nosey."

Eddie smiled. "Where's his mouth?"

She pointed to his mouth. Nolan started to stick his tongue out and she copied him. Alyssa laughed.

"What are you doing Aria?"

"Noli do it first."

Eddie smiled and laid her head on Jamie's shoulder. He could tell that she was exhausted. Frank took notice too and smiled.

"Well how about we take the little Monkey home and let you guys get some rest."

They nodded. Jamie took Nolan from Aria and the baby twisted his face, upset to be woken up. Aria hit Jamie lightly. Eddie scolded her.

"Hey Little Miss! We don't hit."

She looked at Jamie. "Daddy made Noli bear cry!"

Eddie started to laugh. Jamie shook his head and settled Nolan. He showed him to Aria.

"See Nolan is fine."

Aria still didn't look convinced. "I hold him?"

Alyssa grabbed Aria off the bed and smiled. "Come on Miss. Priss. You, me and Nicky are gonna have a sleepover and eat cookies!"

Aria thought about it for a minute before she nodded. "Ok. Bye Mommy!"

Once everyone left Eddie held Nolan and scooted over in the bed so Jamie could lay next to her. He wrapped an arm around her back and kissed her temple.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her and Nolan started to whine. Eddie smiled down at him.

"What's wrong Noli bear?"

He made a face and Eddie scrunched her nose and passed him to Jamie.

"Have fun Daddy."

He rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to change him first?"

"Because he has already peed on me once."

He started to change him and smiled as he did so. "Mommy is so dramatic isn't she?"

Before he could put the new diaper on him, Nolan started to pee. Jamie jumped back and Eddie smiled.

"I told you so."

He shook his head and cleaned Nolan up. "Boys will be boys."

He refastened Nolan's onesie and grabbed a plush tan blanket with owls on it out of Eddie's hospital bag. He wrapped Nolan in it and kissed his head.

"All done."

Jamie handed him back to Eddie and smiled.

"You ready to have 2 kids."

"So far so good."

"I have a feeling when we get home it will be a different story."

She nodded in agreement and looked down at Nolan who was fast asleep. "I vote we get sleep while we can."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

He pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead and Nolan's before turning off the light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie smiled down at Nolan. They had gotten home over an hour ago and Eddie was taking a nap with Nolan on the couch. She had woken up and he was sound asleep on her chest. Jamie walked downstairs and smiled.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

She sat up a little so Jamie could sit at her feet. He set them in his lap. Eddie looked at him.

"I closed my eyes for 2 seconds."

"Try an hour."

She rubbed small circles over Nolan's back. Jamie turned on a football game that he had recorded and watched it with her. Nolan woke up a few minutes later. Eddie adjusted him so he his head was facing out. She kissed his forehead and smiled when he started fussing.

"And just like your Daddy, you wake up hungry."

Jamie smiled. "I think you will find that all men are like that."

Eddie nursed him then handed him to Jamie to be burped. She readjusted her top then smiled at them.

"He looks like he's gonna fall asleep again."

Jamie glanced down and cradled Nolan against his chest. "Nope, he's up."

Nolan was looking around while sucking on his hand. Eddie handed Jamie a blanket and Jamie wrapped Nolan carefully. He had just gotten him settled when the door opened. Alyssa carried Aria in and smiled.

"Hey. I tried to keep her out longer but she heard that Nolan was at home from Nicky."

Eddie stood and grabbed Aria.

"Hi Monkey! I missed you."

Aria kissed her cheek and Eddie pointed to Jamie.

"Who's Daddy holding?"

Aria's little eyes widened. "Nolan!"

She kicked to get down and ran over to the couch. She climbed up next to him.

"Hi Noli-bear."

Nolan just kept sucking on his hand. Jamie kissed Aria's forehead and smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah!"

She sat in the corner of the couch and Jamie gently set Nolan in her arms. She smiled and grabbed his little hand. Alyssa smiled at them.

"He does look like Jamie."

Eddie nodded. "The Reagan side is prominent in both."

"Oh yeah."

Jamie smirked and pulled Eddie into a hug. "Aria acts like you."

"Let's hope Nolan acts like you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie didn't think it would be difficult to adjust to having 2 kids. She was wrong. Aria started out fine but after Nolan's first week home she started to act jealous. She would take his paci from him, play with a loud toy when he was asleep and would hang all over Eddie or Jamie when they were holding him. She had also started throwing fits. She didn't want to sleep, she would refuse to eat what Eddie made for her to eat, and she kept throwing her stuffed animals at her parents. On top of that Nolan was a very clingy baby. He always wanted to be held and ate every hour. It was difficult for Eddie and Jamie to get a handle on things. It was easier when Alyssa was there but after 3 days she had to go back to school. Jamie had a week off but he had to go back to work. That morning he quickly dressed and helped Eddie make breakfast.

"I'll have my cell on all day if you need me. Plus Linda is off today if you need anything."

She nodded and set Nolan in his bouncer. "I know. Hopefully Aria will behave."

Eddie had just started filling Jamie's plate when Aria started to scream from upstairs. She groaned.

"That's not a good sign."

She went upstairs and found Aria crying in the bathroom. She sighed.

"What's wrong Monkey?"

"I peed!"

"Where?"

"My bed."

Eddie grabbed her and helped her get on clean clothes. She stripped the bed and carried the dirty sheets to the washer. Aria walked behind her crying quietly. They had started potty training her a couple of months before Nolan was born. She hadn't had an accident in almost 5 weeks. Eddie started the wash then picked Aria up and rubbed her back.

"It's ok Princess. It happens sometimes."

Aria continued to cry into Eddie's shoulder. Jamie looked at her.

"What happened?"

"She had an accident."

He nodded and held Aria on his lap. "Do you want a bite?"

She nodded and Jamie let her have a bite of pancake. When Jamie went to leave Aria looked at him curious.

"Where are you going?"

"Daddy has to go to work Monkey."

She started to cry and grabbed his leg. "No!"

He sighed and tried to undo her grip. "Daddy has to go to work."

"I go too!"

"You're gonna stay with Mommy and Nolan."

"No!"

He finally got her to let go and she sat on the floor crying. Eddie was holding Nolan and gave Jamie a sarcastic look.

"Sure you want to leave?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was shocked that she actually survived the first day with both kids. Each day that she was alone with them became easier and easier. However Eddie was eventually going to have to go back to work. They knew that Henry couldn't handle both kids together so they started looking into alternative arrangements. Eddie wanted to put Nolan in a nursery. She and Jamie looked at close to 10 nurseries before they found one within walking distance to the station that was safe and had a good reputation. Aria would continue to go to Henry's since she was so use to it and Henry liked having something to do. Eddie was a week away from going back when she went to the market with both kids. She had Aria in the cart and had Nolan in his baby carrier. He liked being held so this was the only way Eddie could get anything done. Aria smiled at her.

"Mommy can we have gwapes?"

She smiled back. "Yes we can get grapes. It has an r not a w."

"Ok."

When they stepped inside and Eddie started looking through the shelves she almost ran right into a teenage boy.

"I'm sorry."

He glanced at her nervous. "It's fine. Have a nice day ma'am."

Eddie noticed the blood on his shirt as he walked away. "Hey! How did you get that blood on your shirt?"

The boy started running away. Eddie sighed and called Jamie.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey. The kids and I are at the market and there was this young guy with blood all over his shirt. He looked real jumpy. He was heading towards the subway."

"Ok. I can send a patrol car to the subway to check it out. Did you get a description?"

"Caucasian male, between 15-18, around 5 ft 10, slim build, wearing a white and red baseball tee, and jeans."

"Alright. I'll give it to patrol."

"Thanks." Aria started to pull on her arm. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, why?"

She handed Ari the phone. The little girl's face lit up.

"Hi Daddy!...yeah...Noli grabbed my eyebrow!...yeah...I yell at him...ok...I love you Daddy. Here's Mommy."

Eddie smiled and took the phone back. "We'll see you tonight."

"I love you guys. Give little man a kiss for me."

"I will. Bye."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie walked through the door and was surprised to find Eddie cooking dinner. She smiled.

"Hey. You're home early."

He kissed her softly then smiled. "Well thanks to you I just handed a double homicide over to Danny and Baez."

"What double homicide?"

"That kid that you saw at the market, both of his parents were murdered. He came home and saw them be shot. He gave us a pretty accurate description of the suspect."

"Wow."

He nodded and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Where are the kids?"

"Nolan has been napping for almost 2 hours and Aria has been napping for an hour and a half."

"How did you mange that one?"

"I guess having them out and about for most of the day."

Jamie helped her finish the mac and cheese and the ribs. He had just set the mac and cheese in the oven to get it nice and crispy when Aria came downstairs holding her blanket in one hand and her monkey in the other hand. She rubbed her eyes and hugged her Daddy's leg. He chuckled and picked her up.

"Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded. "I'm sleepy."

He kissed her head and Eddie smiled.

"You slept for a long time Monkey."

"I'm thirsty."

"Well we need to fix that."

Eddie grabbed one of Aria's sippy cups and filled it with water. She handed it to her and she drank it quickly before kicking to be put down. She ran into the living room and climbed onto the couch.

"Daddy, Sofia not on?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm coming."

He flipped on the TV and turned on her show. Aria smiled at him.

"Thank you."

As if on cue, Nolan started to fuss. Eddie went upstairs and grabbed him.

"Good morning Nolan."

The baby smiled up at her and stretched. Eddie changed his diaper and then took him downstairs. Jamie smiled and grabbed the baby.

"There is my little man."

Nolan again smiled. Jamie sat down next to Aria and adjusted Nolan so that he could see his sister. Jamie smiled down at him.

"Is that your big sister?"

Aria glanced over and made a face before laying her head on Jamie's lap. He covered her with her blankie. They stayed there until dinner. Eddie felt like it was a minor breakthrough with Aria.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie stepped into their bedroom and found Eddie sitting on the edge of the bed holding Nolan.

"Eddie we're going to be late."

She looked up and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I can't do it Jamie."

He sat down next to her and placed his hand on the small of her back. "I know you can. You're the strongest person that I know."

She nodded and kissed Nolan's head. "It's only for a few hours right?"

"Right."

They started downstairs and found Aria laying on the living room floor watching her cartoons. Jamie picked her up.

"Are you ready to go to Pop-pop's?"

She nodded. They dropped her off with Henry and then went to the nursery. Eddie carried Nolan inside with butterflies in her stomach. It was easier then she thought but she hated leaving him. Jamie stayed with her until roll call. When she was assigned her new partner she walked over and kissed Jamie before leaving. She could do it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie rolled over in bed and reached for Jamie. She found his side to be empty. She sat up and looked towards the window. Jamie was sitting in their window seat with a small task lap on. He was flipping through some files.

"Jamie? It's 2 in the morning."

He glanced up. "Nolan needed a diaper change and I just couldn't fall asleep."

She walked over, careful to not wake the baby. She sat down on the other side of the window and looked at the files.

"Liam Karsko? He's dead?"

Jamie nodded. "Danny found his body yesterday. They have no more leads."

"If he's dead who stuck the head in our yard?"

"According to the DNA found on Silvia's body, Liam killed her but Danny doesn't think he put the head in our yard."

"So we are back to square one?"

He shrugged. "Danny is looking into all of Liam's associates and any mob connections to Silvia."

"But so far no luck?"

"We'll find out who it was. I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Eddie poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her sister.

"Hey Lala."

Alyssa set a small bag on the floor and smiled. "Where are my niece and nephew?"

"Nolan is sleeping and Aria is with Linda and Henry shopping for Thanksgiving dinner."

She nodded and grabbed an apple. Eddie went back to finishing her dishes. Alyssa cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you making?"

"I am making these early so that all we have to do is heat them up tomorrow."

She nodded. "What are they?"

"Applesauce with marshmallows on top, green bean casserole and a pumpkin pie."

A knock came on the door. Eddie opened it and let Linda, Aria and Henry in. Aria looked and then gasped.

"Lala!"

She ran over to where Alyssa was sitting at the table. Alyssa settled her on her lap and kissed her cheek. Linda and Henry both hugged her. Henry then smiled.

"We missed you at Sunday dinner."

"I know I had a huge test in psychology I needed to study for."

Linda sat down across from her and smiled at Eddie. "Whatever you have in the oven smells amazing."

"Pumpkin pie."

Henry looked and smacked his lips together. "I want to start Thanksgiving a little early."

Nolan started to cry and Alyssa stood with Aria.

"Let's go get your little brother."

They returned a few minutes later with a very happy Nolan. Henry smiled and took him.

"There is my little Tike."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Nice nickname Pop."

They left after a while leaving Eddie to finish her dishes and put them in the fridge. Jamie walked in and sank into a kitchen chair. Eddie smiled at him.

"How did the department basketball game go?"

He sighed. "We won. Every muscle in my body was protesting against it."

She kissed his cheek and handed him the take out menus. "I've been cooking all day so we need to order out."

He nodded. "I vote pizza. Delivered."

Alyssa walked into the room with Nolan and wrinkled her nose.

"Daddy needs a shower Nolan."

Jamie smirked. "Hey Lala."

She sat down next to him and smiled. "Hey. I'm starving."

"We're ordering pizza."

Soon they were sitting around the table together eating. Aria was in her new booster seat so that she could sit at the table like a big girl. She grabbed her whole slice and tried to take a bite. Eddie laughed.

"Let me cut it Monkey."

She cut it into smaller pieces for her and Aria ate it happily. Alyssa filled them in on her mid-terms. When they finished the settled in the living room until Eddie put the kids to bed then they decided to watch Die Hard. Jamie loved it but the girls were less then thrilled. Eddie had enough blood and bullets in her life without watching it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Reagan's were all sitting around the table the next afternoon. Danny smirked.

"This is my favorite holiday. A whole day dedicated to being with your family, stuffing your face and watching football."

Eddie rolled her eyes while Jamie smiled. "Agreed."

She turned to him shocked. "Mr. Christmas agrees?"

"Well not that it is my favorite holiday but it is a great one."

Frank smiled. "It was always my favorite."

Aria was sitting between Jack and Danny. Eve with her booster seat she was having issues reaching things. Danny chuckled as she reached for her drink. He handed her the sippy cup and scooted her in.

"Try that Kiddo."

"Thank you Unckie."

She started to put huge pieces of turkey on her fork and putting them in her mouth. Jack laughed at her and started to cut it up for her.

"Aria smaller bits you're gonna choke."

She smiled. "I can do it."

"Sure you can."

When dessert was over they all went outside for a football game Eddie was excited that she could actually play this year. Henry happily held Nolan. Jamie picked her for his team and they ended up dominating. Danny had Linda who was as useful as Nolan would have been. She was terrified of the ball and would squeal when it came near her. All together it was a great day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was sitting in the living room scrolling through her laptop. She had no idea what she was suppose to be looking for but she wanted to learn more about the Serbian mob. She had just started reading a new paragraph when Jamie walked in with both kids drenched in sweat. She smiled.

"How did the run go?"

He threw her a look as he set Aria down and then settled Nolan in his swing. She grabbed Aria and kissed her cheek.

"Did you give daddy a hard time?"

Aria shook her little head. "Nolan started crying."

Jamie sat down in the armchair and took off his sneakers. "Running with kids is not a good idea ever. I was stopping every 10 minutes to make sure Nolan was ok. Then I couldn't keep up with the stroller when we went down the hill."

"So maybe when you run with them you need to stick to a basic trail and not your usual route."

He nodded and leaned back into the chair. "Nolan wasn't having it."

"What was wrong?"

"I wasn't holding him."

She giggled and grabbed the baby from his swing. "He just likes being close to his Daddy. Don't you Buddy?"

Nolan just looked up at her with a little grin. Making Jamie chuckle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy!"

Eddie walked upstairs carrying a laundry basket under one arm and Nolan in the other.

"What's wrong Monkey?"

"Someone's outside."

Eddie cocked her eyebrow and looked outside. She didn't see anyone. "Are you sure Aria?"

The little girl had gone back to playing with her dolls. "The man was looking through the window."

Eddie stepped onto the front step. She turned towards the front window and felt a chill run down her spine. There were footprints in the mud in front of the window. She grabbed her cell and locked the door behind her.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"This is Officer Edit Reagan. I think someone just tried to break into my home."

Soon cops arrived and started processing the scene. Eddie was standing with Nolan outside when Jamie's car sped into the driveway and he ran to her.

"Eddie! Are you guys ok?"

She nodded and hugged him tight. He took Nolan from her and kissed his cheek.

"Where's Aria?"

"In the kitchen eating a snack. I didn't even see the guy."

"Who did?"

"Aria. She yelled for me while I was doing laundry."

Before he could say anything else Danny and Baez pulled up as well as the PC himself. Danny came up to them curious.

"Did he leave something again?"

Eddie shook her head and the investigator looked at him.

"We have a print."

He pointed it out. Danny looked confused.

"It looks like an ear."

"That's because it is. Whoever was here wore gloves but they put their ear against the window."

Jamie cocked an eyebrow. "Why would they do that?"

"With the location a car was probably going by and they ducked behind the bush so they couldn't see them."

Frank walked over and looked at Eddie. "Did you get a look at the guy?"

"No. I was downstairs flipping the laundry when Aria yelled for me. The door was locked tight."

Danny looked at the window and pointed something out. "They had to have seen the security lock on the window. They realized they couldn't get in without setting off the alarm."

Baez looked at Jamie. "Can we talk to Aria?"

He nodded and led them into the kitchen. Aria was sitting at the kitchen table with an officer eating her snack. Baez sat down next to her and smiled.

"Hey there Miss. Aria."

She smiled. "Hi." She noticed Jamie and hopped off her chair. "Daddy!"

She ran to him and hugged his leg. He hugged her for a minute then set her back on the chair. Baez spoke to her softly.

"Aria can I ask you some questions?"

She nodded and Baez continued.

"When did you see the man at the window?"

Aria spoke while she stacked her goldfish. "I was watching the mermaids on TV and I saw him in the TV. I looked and he smiled at me. I yelled for mommy and he left."

Danny grabbed her and Aria protested.

"Unckie I wasn't done!"

Danny turned on the TV and rewound the DVD. He stopped it at a part and showed it to Aria.

"When did you see the man?"

Aria watched while Danny fast-forward the movie. She finally spoke.

" There."

It was after Ursula's lair when then screen lightened again. Danny glanced at them.

"He was here between 10-15 minutes before Aria saw him."

Aria climbed onto the couch and watched her movie while Danny led them back outside. Frank looked grim.

"I want this guy detective. Whatever you need you got it." He put his sunglasses back on and then spoke. "He came to close to my grandchildren."

They watched a he walked back to his car. Baez nodded.

"We'll get this guy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie was just coming out of the locker room when Jamie yelled to her.

" !"

She turned and smiled. "Sergeant Reagan."

"You're with me today."

"I am?"

"We're writing tickets."

She groaned. "Can't wait."

They got into their squad car and headed out. He turned his head and smiled.

"At least you get to spend the day with me."

She grabbed his hand. "Only good thing about writing tickets. You are out in the cold for hours, you get half the time for lunch and you receive at least 2 death threats."

He smirked. When they started walking she took note of a car with a ton of tickets.

"This thing needs to be in a museum."

Jamie shook his head. "Why haven't the towed this yet?"

Just then a woman opened her door and smiled at Jamie.

"Hey there handsome."

Jamie spoke to her. "Ma'am is this your car?"

"No. It belongs to my upstairs tenant, Mr. Harper. I told him he needed a new car, I know he can afford it."

Eddie stepped towards the door with Jamie and smelled.

"Do you smell that ma'am?"

She shook her head. "I had to much fun in my youth. I haven't smelled anything for over 10 years."

Jamie nodded. "Can we take a look inside?"

"Sure."

Eddie hated the way the woman looked at Jamie but there was little that she could do about it. Soon they found the remains of the ladies tenant. They had instructions to wait there until the contents of the over crowded apartment were catalogued. Jamie walked around looking at some of the stuff when Eddie looked at him.

"Can you open the window? He may be gone but the smell is still here."

He nodded and cracked the window. Eddie took notice of a duffle bag and opened it.

"Whoa."

"What do you got?"

She showed him the contents of the bag. "There has to be thousands in here."

Jamie looked. "It's old."

"Why wouldn't he have this in the bank?"

Jamie raised his eyebrows and looked around the apartment. Eddie nodded understanding his point. They started looking around when Eddie found a scrapbook.

"Hey Jamie he has this book filled with old newspaper clippings. Do you remember this?"

Jamie looked and nodded. "Yeah this was big news. My grandpa worked this case for over a year."

"You don't think?"

"That he was involved? Probably not."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of day later Eddie had the kids at the park. She as sitting on the benches with Nolan content in his stroller while Aria played close by. Nolan started to cry so Eddie handed him a bottle. When she straightened up again, Aria was running over to her. She smiled.

"Are you having fun Monkey?"

She nodded and handed Eddie an envelope. "Mommy the man said to give this to you."

Eddie furrowed her brow and Aria went back to the slide. She opened the envelope and found pictures inside of dead women. She read the note that was included.

 _One Reagan is too easy but two Reagan sons takes the cake. I look forward to meeting the youngest Reagan soon. Orr perhaps I could have you and your little sister Officer Edit Janko. Love-Tom_

Eddie jumped up and yelled. "Aria we're leaving!"

Aria ran over and Eddie grabbed her hand. She went to the first place that she could think of. She walked up to the Officer at the front desk and showed him her badge and id.

"I need to see the Commissioner immediately."

He nodded and let her on the elevator. Aria looked up at her.

"Are we going to see Grandpa?"

"Yes we are."

When they stepped off Detective Baker smiled.

"Officer Janko. The Commissioner didn't tell me that you were stopping by."

"Is he available?"

"He's in with the mayor."

Eddie sat Aria on one of the chairs in the small waiting area and adjusted the stroller so that Nolan could see his sister. She walked closer to the desk and handed Baker the note.

"A man gave this to Aria in the park today. I don't know what it means but..."

Baker looked and nodded. "I'll get him."

She opened the door and cleared her throat.

"Commissioner, Officer Janko needs to speak with you."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Now?"

"Sir you want to talk to her."

He nodded. "Send her in."

Eddie stepped in and felt nervous. Mayor Poole smiled warmly.

"Officer Janko. I don't know if you remember but we met at your wedding."

She nodded. "Of course. It's a pleasure to see you again."

He nodded and looked at Frank. "I'll see you at the press conference tomorrow."

Once the door was shut again Eddie spoke.

"I left the kids with Detective Baker. I didn't want Aria to over hear."

"What's wrong?"

Eddie handed him the note and he looked at it carefully before looking up at her seriously.

"Where did you get this?"

"I took the kids to the park. Aria said a man by the monkey bars handed it to her and told her to give it to her mommy."

Frank stood and hit a button. Baker opened the door with Nolan in her arms. She handed him to Eddie.

"He was fussy."

Eddie nodded and Frank spoke to her seriously.

"Get Garrett and Gormley up here now and call all of my children including Linda. Then have a car sent to get Pop."

She nodded and let Aria into the room. She ran to Frank.

"Grandpa!"

He grabbed her and kissed her cheek. Aria looked around the room and frowned.

"Grandpa you need a new office."

"Now why is that?"

"No pink!"

He chuckled. Soon Gormley and Garrett walked in. Garrett smiled at the kids.

"Look at how big they have gotten."

Eddie let him hold Nolan while Gormley looked confused.

"What's going on?"

Frank handed him the note. Both he and Garrett read it and had identical looks of shock on their faces. They all sat down and Aria started to color with some crayons Baker had brought in for her. A few minutes passed and Jamie walked in with Danny, Linda, Erin and Henry. Aria ran over.

"Daddy!"

Jamie grabbed her and looked at Eddie confused. "What's going on?"

Baker stepped in and smiled at Aria. "Hey Aria how about you come sit out here with me and we order some sundaes?"

Aria nodded and followed her while Baker pushed Nolan's stroller back out. Once the door was shut again Frank motioned for them to sit and spoke.

"Thomas Wilder has made a threat against not only Danny but now Jamie."

Danny looked furious. "What!"

"He followed Eddie and the kids to the park and handed Aria a note."

Jamie stood. "He touched my kid!"

Eddie grabbed his hand. "I never even saw him. There were so many people there and Nolan was hungry..."

Linda rubbed Eddie's back. "This isn't your fault."

Jamie sat back down and Frank showed Danny the pictures.

"His latest victims I assume. Including..."

"Silvia Karsko."

Erin looked at her father. "Do you think that Wilder will really try to get Jamie?"

"I don't know. Just to be safe I am assigning a uniform to the house and also to Linda and the boys. Just to keep them safe."

Eddie and Linda both nodded. Danny looked determined.

"I'll get him Dad."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More time passed and Danny heard from Wilder again. He told Eddie and Jamie not to worry. They went on with business as usual. Eddie was working late one night when Jamie came out of his office and sighed.

"Go get Nolan."

She nodded and kissed him goodnight. "How late are you staying?"

"Hopefully only a few more hours."

"Ok i'll see you at home."

Eddie drove to Nolan's daycare and walked inside. Maya, the owner, was sitting at the desk. Eddie smiled.

"Hey Maya. Is Noli ready?"

Maya looked at her confused. "Nolan was picked up a while ago by his uncle."

Eddie felt like she just dove into ice water. "What?"

"His Uncle Danny came and got him. He was on Nolan's approved pick up list."

Eddie sighed. "Yeah he is. I guess he forgot to call me. He gave you id right?"

"Yes. He checked out."

"Ok. Thank you."

Eddie walked out and called Jamie.

"Miss me already?"

She smiled. "You know I do. Hey did you forget to tell me that Danny picked up Nolan?"

"If Danny picked him up he didn't tell me."

"I'll call him and see."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

She then dialed Danny's number and waited.

"Hey Eddie."

She started her car as she spoke. "Hey next time you pick up Nolan from daycare could you tell Jamie or I first. Where can I pick him up?"

Danny sounded confused. "I don't have Nolan. I haven't seen him since Sunday dinner."

Eddie's heart stopped. "You don't have him?"

"No. Who told you that I did?"

"The owner of his daycare said that a man with your id picked him up."

"Eddie I swear to you it wasn't me. Stay there I'm coming."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie had never felt so helpless in his life. He was holding Eddie in his father's living room a she cried. They had not only confirmed that Thomas Wilder had taken Nolan but he also had Nicky. Erin was pacing around the room. Linda and Henry were sitting on the other couch silent. When the front door opened the all looked. Danny led Alyssa in. She looked confused.

"What's going on?"

Henry spoke to her. "Thomas Wilder, the serial killer that Danny has been chasing for almost a year, has kidnapped Nicky and Nolan."

Alyssa looked stunned. She turned and sat down on the other side of Eddie. She hugged her tight and placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"We'll get him back Eddie."

Danny went back to work while the rest of them stayed put. Around 11pm Jack carried Aria into the room. He had changed her into her pajamas. The little girl saw her aunt and gasped.

"Lala!"

She ran over and hugged her tight. Alyssa kissed her head and settled her niece on her lap. Aria smiled.

"Can we have a sleepover with Nicky again?"

Alyssa didn't know what to say. Eddie pulled herself together and faked a smile.

"Not tonight Monkey. You need to get some sleep."

She picked her up and let her kiss everyone goodnight before carrying her upstairs. She took her into Jamie's old room which Henry had set up as a bedroom for Aria. She tucked her in and went to walk out when she looked into the empty crib where Nolan should be. She started to cry again. Her baby was somewhere alone and scared. Part of her hoped Nicky was with him so that he had someone he knew. She stepped out and saw Jack and Sean staring at her from the room across the hall. Jack looked serious.

"He took Nolan and Nicky?"

She nodded and he hugged her. She then wiped her eyes and led them into the room.

"You two need to get to bed."

When she went back downstairs her phone rang. She answered quietly.

"Officer J. Reagan."

She heard heavy breathing and someone crying. Then Nicky's terrified voice came through.

"Aunt Eddie?"

"Nicky?"

She ran into the living room and put the phone on speaker.

"Nicky are you ok?"

"I just want to come home!" She started talking to someone else. "He wants his blanket! It's in his bag! Just let me give it to him!"

Eddie felt her heart pounding. Jamie spoke to Nicky.

"Nicky can you see anything?"

"No!"

Suddenly the phone cut off. Erin started crying. Jamie sat down and put his head in his hands. Eddie started to think. Why would Nicky mention Nolan's blanket? He wasn't overly attached to a blanket. He loved his teddy bear the most. Frank noticed the look on her face.

"What is it Eddie?"

She looked at him. "Nicky said Nolan wanted his blanket? Nolan isn't attached to a blanket he has to sleep with his bear."

Alyssa looked confused. "So?"

Eddie continued to think and then she remembered something. "The train."

"What train?"

"Right after Nolan was born and we went to my Grandma's in Jersey, I forgot Nolan's blanket on the train and Nicky had to go get it!"

Henry nodded. "Nicky was trying to tell us where she was. They're near a train."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The most frustrating thing for Eddie was the fact she just had to wait. She had been pacing Frank's living room for over 5 hours before Danny called. They had found the kids. Alyssa stayed with the boys and Aria while the adults went to the hospital. They had just walked in when Nicky ran to Erin.

"Mom!"

Erin hugged her daughter tight. Danny walked over with Nolan in his arms asleep. Danny handed him to Eddie. She breathed in his smell while Jamie wrapped his arms around them. Danny spoke to them.

"Nicky says he slept most of the time."

Nicky turned and nodded. "I gave him his bottle and he slept through the whole night."

Jamie smiled. "That's my boy."

Eddie smiled and kissed him softly. Nolan started to wake up. He blinked a few times then looked up at them and smiled. Eddie kissed his head.

"We missed you Noli."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	17. Chapter 17

After Nolan's kidnapping things were pretty tense with the Reagan's for a while. It didn't help matters that the shooting of Thomas Wilder was being called into question. Danny had to go in front of a grand jury and tell the story yet again. Eddie was relieved that he was dead. After all the man murdered over 22 women and could have easily killed Nicky and Nolan. On the other hand Eddie just wanted life to go back to normal. Henry had been keeping both Aria and Nolan since the incident and today would be his first official day back at daycare. Eddie was going over his diaper bag for the tenth time. Jamie walked into their bedroom and shook his head.

"Eddie he'll be fine."

She threw him a look. "I feel like I am forgetting something." She thought for a minute then gasped. "Baby food! He's almost 8 months old he needs more then just one pouch."

Jamie rolled his eyes and walked into Aria's bedroom. She was still asleep. He turned off her noise machine and flipped on her light before stroking her hair.

"Good morning Monkey. It's time to go to Grandpa's."

The little girl lifted her head and blinked before pulling her blanket over her head. "I stay here!"

Jamie laughed and started to tickle her. "Come on it's time to go. Pop-pop gets you all to himself today."

She looked up at those words. "No Noli?"

"Nope Noli-bear is going to daycare."

Aria looked confused. "But Noli stay with me?"

Jamie picked her up and carried her with him to the closet. He spoke as he grabbed the first outfit he came to. "Well Noli needs some time with his friends."

Aria just nodded. Once she was dressed in a mint top and floral leggings he slipped on white socks onto her tiny feet and then glanced at her messy hair.

"Umm. Ok Aria lets get your hair done."

He set her on the vanity in the bathroom and looked at the basket of hair stuff Eddie had set on it. He grabbed the stuff he saw her spray in Aria's hair and copied. Then he brushed it before gathering it all into a ponytail. He was just securing it with an elastic when Eddie appeared in the doorway with Nolan. She looked shocked.

"Daddy is doing hair?" She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. "Now we have proof."

He smiled. "Well it's not as good as you do it but it will work."

Aria felt her head and smiled. "Dada do good hair!"

He kissed her cheek and set her down. Eddie kissed him softly.

"You did do good."

He laughed. "Lets get going. It's bad if the boss is late."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie kept checking her phone all day. She felt stupid but after everything that had happened she was nervous for Nolan. After her lunch break she went back to the station to finish her paperwork when someone called her name.

"Officer J. Reagan?"

She turned and saw a woman in a crisp suit. "Yes?"

"Are you Officer Edit Janko Reagan?"

"I am."

"You've been served."

She handed Eddie a sepina and walked away. Eddie opened it and read quickly before knocking on Jamie's office door. His voice rang through.

"Come in!"

He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled.

"Hey."

She sat down and sighed. "Did you get one?"

"Get what?"

She handed him the sepina. He read it frowning.

"They want you to testify about the shooting of Thomas Wilder? You weren't even there."

"But we were with Danny when I got the phone call."

He sighed. "Well just tell the truth."

She was quiet for a minute before speaking in a shaky voice. "When will this be over?"

He stood and walked over to kneel I front of her. "I promise you this is the last of it. Then we will be allowed to move on."

She nodded and kissed him deeply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tuesday evening Eddie was cooking dinner when Alyssa walked through the door. Eddie smiled.

"Hey Lala."

Alyssa hugged her quickly then jumped onto the counter. "That smells amazing. I am starving."

Eddie laughed and shook her head. "Have you not been eating or something?"

"College cafeteria food sucks and I hate eating out all the time. Nathan and I have gone out 3 times this week."

Eddie slipped a loaf of bread into the oven when Jamie walked in. He smiled when he saw Alyssa.

"Hey you staying for dinner?"

She nodded. "I may just spend the night. My first class doesn't start until 10 tomorrow."

He nodded and peeked into the pot on the stove. "That does smell really good."

She glanced up. "I figured since it's damp and rainy chili was in order."

Aria came into the room and gasped. "Lala!"

Alyssa jumped off the counter and grabbed her niece. "Did you miss me?"

Aria nodded and giggled as Alyssa spun her through the air. Jamie began to set the table when Nolan's cries echoed through the monitor. Eddie went to move but Alyssa smiled.

"I'll get him."

She disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a giggling Nolan. Alyssa was bowing raspberries on his stomach and then held him up over her head.

"Look at this little chunkers. You look like a sumo wrestler Dude."

Jamie laughed and brushed his son's blonde hair out of his face. "I bet he weighs as much as Aria."

Eddie jabbed him gently in the ribs. "Leave him alone."

They all sat down and started eating. Jamie looked at Alyssa.

"How did that test go in Public Relations?"

She shrugged. "We don't get our scores back until Thursday but I felt like I knew the material well."

Eddie wiped some sauce off of Aria's face as she spoke. "How's the roommate?"

She groaned. "She's horrible. I put in a request for a new one but no one has gotten back to me. Last week she decided to have her freaky friends over drinking. I mean if she gets caught I will get in trouble too since it's in our room."

Jamie frowned. "Do you want me to talk to the RA?"

She shook her head. "I'm gonna see my counselor tomorrow afternoon. I'll bring it up then."

Aria smiled at her aunt. "Can we have sleepover in your room?"

Eddie shook her head. "Not tonight Monkey, Aunt Lala has school tomorrow."

Alyssa smiled. "Well I will be here next week so we can have a Halloween sleepover after Nicky and I take you trick-or-treating."

"Yay!"

Jamie put the kids to bed while Eddie and Alyssa cleared the table. Eddie glanced at her sister.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Alyssa tried to look innocent. "What?"

"Alyssa I've known you since day one. You have never been able to keep things from me."

She sighed. "Nathan and I...we want to have sex."

Eddie almost dropped a plate stunned. "Oh."

Alyssa looked embarrassed. "We've been together for over a year and I love him. It just keeps coming up and he is tryi g to be a gentleman but now making out turns into..."

"Wanting to rip each others clothes off."

"Yeah."

"Have you tried talking with Nicky?"

She nodded. "But Nicky has already done it so..."

"She has?"

Alyssa looked mad at herself for revealing that. "Don't tell Jamie."

"Don't tell Jamie what?"

They both turned stunned. Jamie walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"What?"

Eddie looked at Alyssa unsure. Alyssa groaned.

"Nathan and I want to have sex. Eddie asked me to try talking to Nicky but she's already done it so that really doesn't help much."

Jamie almost choked. "What?!"

"See I shouldn't have said anything."

Eddie wiped her hands on a dish towel as she spoke. "No I'm glad you did. He's freaking out more over Nicky then you."

Alyssa glanced at his still stunned face. "You do realize she's 19 right?"

He threw her a look. "I do not care if she's 30 she still is my niece and you are still my little sister."

She smiled. "I'm not saying i'm going to...i'm just considering it."

Eddie hesitated before speaking. "Please tell me I do not have to have that talk with you?"

Alyssa looked at her mortified. "No! Mom covered that years ago."

"Thank God. Well I can take you to the clinic to get birth control next week."

She was quiet for a minute before nodding. "Ok. I'll go." Se hugged her sister then Jamie. "Thanks for listening and not totally loosing it."

They watched her walk down the stairs and waited for her bedroom door to shut before speaking. Eddie looked at Jamie.

"I knew it was coming but...she still looks 5 to me."

He chuckled. "I just found out that the niece whose diapers I changed is having sex."

"I wonder if Erin knows?"

"Woah I am not going there."

"But she might not have proper protection."

Jamie shuddered. "Eddie seriously do not go there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Officer Reagan? They're ready for you."

Eddie stood and walked into the grand jury. She had seen Nicky and Danny in the hallway but was not allowed to talk to them. She sat down and swore in. Mr. Lewis stood and started questioning her.

"Officer Reagan you are married to Detective Daniel Reagan's brother Sergeant Jamison Reagan correct?"

"Correct."

"And your 5 month old son, Nolan Conor Reagan, was kidnapped by Thomas Wilder?"

"Yes along with our niece Nicole Reagan- Boyle."

"Now Officer Reagan how did Detective Reagan seem after you received the call from Mr. Wilder?"

"He was upset. We all were. It was dark and cold and we were worried about Nolan since he was so little."

"In your professional opinion was Detective Reagan stable?"

"Even though he was clearly upset he was able to keep a cool head."

"So he wasn't angry?"

"Of course he was angry but he was still composed. If he hadn't been Commissioner Reagan would have never let him leave the house."

"Do you believe that Officer Reagan shot Thomas Wilder in self defense?"

She thought for a minute then answered. "Detective Reagan is an excellent cop, an example to all cops, the only way he would have shot that man is if he felt his life was in danger."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie walked out into the hallway and found Nicky waiting. She smiled.

"Hey. Uncle Danny had to go bac to work."

Eddie nodded and hugged her gently. "How did you do?"

She sighed. "They were attacking Uncle Danny. It was hard to think."

She nodded. "I think I did ok. I told the truth."

"So did I."

They stepped outside and Eddie paused. "Hey Nicky do you want to grab some food?"

Nicky checked the time and nodded. "I have a couple hours before my next class."

They walked to the Chinese place around the corner. Once they were seated with their food Eddie brought something up.

"So Alyssa and Nathan want to have sex."

Nicky looked unsurprised. "She mentioned that a week ago. Do you think they will?"

"I think they will eventually. It didn't seem like Alyssa was ready."

"Yeah she seemed really nervous."

Eddie popped a piece of chicken in her mouth before speaking again. "She mentioned that you have had sex."

Nicky looked stunned. "Umm Mom doesn't know about that."

"Relax I won't tell anyone. It just sorted spilled out of her mouth."

Nicky nodded. "Yeah. A couple times but if I tell my mom or Aunt Linda it will turn into another awkward conversation."

"Well can I make things awkward for a minute?"

"Go for it."

"Are you on birth control? Because I am taking Alyssa next week to get it so if you need it..."

Nicky was quiet and then she nodded. "Mind if I come?"

"Not at all."

After that they changed the conversation to the issues with dating/married to a cop. Eddie felt better knowing that Nicky trusted her with private information. She felt like her aunt for the first time in a while.


	18. Chapter 18

Eddie stuck true to her word. She took the girls to the clinic to get them the best birth control she could and didn't say anything when they both grabbed free condoms. Eddie tried to focus on spending time with her kids. She had them at the park and was watching Aria climb the rope ladder. She had Nolan in a baby swing. She then spotted Jamie walking over.

"I thought you couldn't miss that meeting?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "There are some benefits to your dad being the PC. His exact words were, if you don't take care of things at home your work life gets more complicated."

She laughed and kissed him. Aria came down the slide and then came running over.

"Daddy!"

He caught her and kissed her cheek. "What are you doing Monkey?"

"I went down the big slide!"

"Wow really?"

She nodded. "I go on Monkey bars?"

"Yup Daddy will help you."

Eddie smiled as they walked away. She pushed Nolan on the swings until he tried to climb out of his seat. She grabbed him and walked over to the climbing sphere. Aria was trying to climb it by herself with Jamie ready to catch her. She smiled and set Nolan on it to see what he would do. He just tried to wrap his mouth around the bar. Eddie pulled him back and made a face.

"Eww we do not put our mouth on this!"

Jamie smiled and grabbed his son. "I vote we get some Chinese food on the way home."

She nodded. "When do I ever say no to food?"

They walked back to Eddie's car seeing as Jamie came on the subway. She drove to their favorite Chinese restaurant and they walked in together. Aria looked up at Jamie.

"Can I pick the seat?"

He nodded and she led them to a booth. Eddie situated Nolan in a high chair as their waitress brought them menus. As they ate Jamie and Eddie casually chatted about work. Aria was attempting to use her chopsticks to pick up her noodles. She was getting frustrated.

"I can't get it!"

Eddie took the chopsticks and tied a hairband around them. She smiled.

"Try that Monkey."

She did and was excited that she could do it. Nolan was grabbing fistfuls of white rice and shoving it into his mouth giggling. When they finished they began walking back to their car. Aria suddenly squealed.

"Look Mommy!"

Eddie turned and saw what made Aria so excited. "Wow a puppy fair!"

Aria looked at Jamie. "Can we go?"

He checked his watch. "A quick look."

He led them over to the pet fair. A lady holding a clipboard walked over smiling.

"Hello there. All of our puppies are available for $30.00 today only. We're overcrowded."

Jamie nodded. Aria smiled and walked over to a baby play pen that was filled with puppies of all different breeds. Eddie set Nolan down and helped him stand so he could see them. Eddie saw Jamie walk away and stand in front of a kennel. She spoke to him.

"What is it?"

He was talking to one of the volunteers. Soon he walked over holding a pitbull puppy. She shook her head.

"No way! Jamie we've talked about this."

The puppy started licking his face and he grinned. "I know we said that we wouldn't get a dog until the kids were older but...look at him."

Eddie looked. The dog was older but still a puppy. He was bridle with white markings on his face. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Don't look at me like that."

Jamie smiled. "Please?"

She sighed. "We can talk to the lady and then I will decide."

He knelt down and Aria gasped.

"Ooh! Mommy can we take him home?"

Jamie chuckled as Eddie groaned. The lady in charge walked over and grinned.

"I see you like him. I'm glad I almost wasn't allowed to bring him."

Eddie was curious. "Why?"

She lowered her voice. "We found him abandoned with his littermates. He was the runt and no one wanted him. Unfortunately since we are a state shelter we can only keep the dogs in our facility for 10 months. then we have to put them on the kill list. His date is next week. This is his last shot. He is a great dog. Bomb proof with other animals and kids."

Eddie felt her heart sinking. She looked at Jamie who had both the kids playing with the dog. She looked at the woman.

"What's his name?"

"Tiny. The vet named him."

She made a face and then sighed. "We'll take him."

Eddie filled out the paperwork then walked over to Jamie and handed him the dog's file.

"Happy Birthday."

He looked at her surprised. "Are you serious?"

"I can't let him be put down. Just please give him a better name then Tiny."

He made the same face. "Tiny?"

She nodded. He looked at the kids and smiled.

"Hey Aria can you give the puppy a name?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Bailey."

Jamie grinned. "I like it. Bailey it is."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was attempting to get a very squirmy Nolan dressed when she heard someone ring the doorbell. She groaned. Jamie had already left for the morning. She grabbed Nolan and ran down the stairs.

"Coming!"

Aria was finishing her cereal at the kitchen table and turned her little head. Eddie opened the door to reveal their very irritable neighbor with her hand around Bailey's collar. Eddie sighed.

"Good morning Miss. Graybal. Did Bailey get out?"

She shook her head. "Your little gremlin of a dog broke through the fence and tried to attack my dog!"

Eddie snorted in disbelief. They brought Bailey home two weeks ago and had never had an issue with him other then he had a lot of energy and loved to play. She took Bailey from the neighbor and brought him inside before looking at Miss. Graybal.

"Bailey loves other dogs. Maybe they were just playing."

"That was not playing! Besides I do not want my Lulu associated with that...that breed."

Eddie raised her brows. "Well I assure you i'll have Jamie fix the fence tonight and this will not happen again."

"I have already alerted the SPCA. I'm sure they will be paying you a visit."

She walked away and Eddie slammed the door. Aria jumped and looked over.

"What happened Mommy?"

"Nothing Aria. Finish up so we can get to Grandpa's."

She looked at Bailey who was contently laying on his bed next to the tv stand. She was just about to head back upstairs when the doorbell rang yet again. She opened it and found two SPCA officers on her step. She sighed.

"Let me guess Miss. Graybal called you?"

A man who looked around Danny's age spoke to her. "Are you Mrs. Reagan?"

"Yes."

"Do you own the pitbull?"

She nodded. "Obviously."

"Your neighbor says that the dog broke through the fence and grabbed her dog by the throat."

She adjusted Nolan to her other hip and made no effort to open the screen door that separated her from the animal cops.

"First off the fence is old and we haven't had time to fix it. Second of all Bailey has never shown any signs of dog aggression and he goes to a trainer. Third that little puff ball in the dress next door is not a dog."

The younger officer coughed to hide a laugh. The other sighed.

"Look we still have to give you a warning that if it happens again you will be fined."

She nodded. "Thanks. Now can I get that warning in writing because you two have made me late for work. I should also add that I am an actual cop."

He gave her a look but wrote her a formal warning. He handed it to her and nodded.

"Have a nice day ma'am."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Eddie made a point to stay something to Jamie when he got home. He walked into the kitchen and noticed the hole in the fence.

"Hey Ed! What happened?"

She sighed and turned from the stove. "Supposedly Bailey broke through the fence and attacked the old bats dog."

Jamie gave her the same look of disbelief. "Sure he did."

"I think he wanted to play and the fence gave way."

"That sounds more like it."

"Well two goons from the SPCA gave us a warning."

He nodded and grabbed his keys. She looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?"

"To get stuff to fix the fence tonight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things only got worse. Soon Miss. Graybal had two other neighbors convinced that Bailey was dangerous. She also kept calling the SPCA even though Eddie and Jamie could prove that Bailey hadn't gone over or through the fence since Jamie fixed it. When Sunday rolled around Eddie looked at him as they got dressed.

"Do you want to leave Bailey in his kennel?"

"No. He hasn't done anything. There is no footage of him going out of the yard from the security cameras."

"I know he didn't but it's not fair to have him out and him not allowed to go outside."

He sighed. "Well we can just take him with us. I'm sure my dad won't care."

She gave him a look but nodded. "Okay."

When they were loading in the car Jamie set Bailey in between the kids seats. Aria smiled and patted his head.

"Bailey you get to go see Poppop!"

Jamie smiled and buckled her into her seat. Eddie was trying to get Nolan buckled in when she heard someone yell.

"Taking that beast back to the pound!"

Eddie turned her head and saw Miss. Graybal on her front porch holding her nasty little Pomeranian. Jamie stood and shut the car door before answering.

"You know we have an excellent dog trainer. I'm sure she would be willing to work for you."

"My Lulu is perfectly trained!"

"I wasn't talking about the dog."

She looked offended. Eddie laughed and slid into the car. When he sat down she playfully hit him.

"What happened to being civil?"

He shrugged. "I was."

She rolled her eyes. When they got to Frank and Henry's Jamie clipped the leash onto Bailey while Eddie led the kids into the house. She took their jackets off and Aria ran into the kitchen and jumped at Alyssa.

"Lala!"

She grinned and grabbed her. "Hey Monkey."

She looked at Frank who was helping Erin with the salad. "Grandpa we brought Bailey!"

He made a face but forced a smile. "Really?"

Bailey came into the room and looked at Frank. He wagged his tail excited but behaved himself. Frank looked at Jamie when he walked in.

"You brought the dog?"

He nodded. "With all the issues we've been having with the neighbor it was the only option other then kenneling him all day."

Alyssa made a face. "That old bat? Her dog has bit Nathan over a dozen times."

Nicky nodded. "And me."

He shrugged. "Well we're not getting rid of Bailey so she'll have to get over it."

Aria kicked to get down and hugged Bailey around his neck. "We love Bailey! He eats my eggies!"

Eddie looked at her amused. "Oh he does?"

Aria smiled. "I wike bacon better."

"I've noticed."

Erin smiled and grabbed the salad bowl. "Well lets eat before our dinner gets cold."

Frank glanced at Eddie. "Will he be okay or do you need to put him outside?"

"He'll just lay down."

He nodded and looked at Bailey.

"Come."

Bailey walked over. Frank smiled.

"Down."

Bailey laid down and stayed still and calm. They all sat down and Jack said the prayer. Nolan squealed through his it. Henry smiled at him.

"Do you just want to eat?"

Sean smiled and tugged his cousins foot. "We got to fill the fat boy up."

Linda threw him a look. "Sean no name calling."

"Well he is chubby."

Danny nodded. "He is a butterball."

Eddie scowled. "He is perfectly healthy."

Alyssa smiled and nudged her sister. "Changing subject. What are you going to do about the neighbors?"

Jamie groaned. "Any other topic please."

Linda looked confused. "What about your neighbors?"

Eddie sighed. "Ever since we brought Bailey home we have been getting the SPCA called on us about Bailey attacking other dogs. Even though our security system covers the back yard and he has only gotten out once."

Jamie grabbed his wine glass. "It's just because he is a pitbull. They get a bad wrap."

Henry turned and looked at Bailey who was asleep on the rug in the hall.

"Oh yeah he is really dangerous."

Aria looked up confused. "Bailey nice doggie."

Jamie smiled. "I know Bailey is a nice doggie. Other people just don't think he is."

"Why?"

Nicky grabbed a roll and spoke to her. "No one knows why Aria."

Danny added his two cents. "I would file a police repot on the neighbor for harassment."

Linda rolled her eyes. "And that is why our neighbors do not like you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie shockingly took Danny's advice. They didn't have much of an issue with anyone until a week later. Eddie and Alyssa were in the kitchen talking about Spring break while they cooked.

"So are you staying for the whole break or do you and Nathan have plans?"

She snuck a bite of mashed potatoes. "Probably just staying here. Nathan's parents are taking him to Cabo."

Eddie started carrying stuff over to the table. "That's cool. So he and his dad are speaking again?"

"It helps that an NBA scout has been talking with Nathan about going pro. Nathan isn't too sure he is going to do it."

They were interrupted by the doorbell. Jamie yelled down the stairs.

"Eddie can you grab the door?"

"Yeah!"

She walked out and was greeted by Miss. Graybal.

"Can I help you Miss. Graybal?"

She looked at Eddie furious. "My little Princess is gone! I found this by the fence."

She showed Eddie one of Lulu's pink dresses with a dot of blood on it.

"Well i'm sorry to hear about Lulu. I'm sure Jamie will put up some flyers if you would like."

"I don't need flyers! She is in your yard!"

Eddie raised her brows and yelled to Alyssa. "Hey Lala! Is there another dog in the yard?"

Alyssa yelled back. "Yeah a little white dog!"

Jamie came down the stairs with the kids. Aria gasped and pointed.

"Daddy it's the crazy bat lady!"

Jamie turned bright red and covered her mouth. "Go help Lala."

She ran into the kitchen. Jamie set Nolan down and watched him crawl away. Eddie sighed.

"I'll go get Lulu out of our yard."

Miss. Graybal yelled. "No I will get her and then I am calling the SPCA."

"For what? Your dog came into our yard."

"Because your dog lured her!"

Jamie looked like he was going to crack a rib to stop himself from laughing. Eddie led Miss. Graybal into the backyard. Bailey and Lulu were playing nicely with some of Bailey's squeaky toys. When Lulu saw Miss. Graybal she tried to run away. Eddie sighed and walked over to her.

"Hi Lulu." She lifted her and handed her to Miss. Graybal. "Here you go."

Miss. Graybal shoved Eddie hard and Eddie hit the ground. "I can get my own dog!"

Eddie was about to get up but Bailey walked to her side and started to growl at the woman. Jamie walked out and saw the scene before him. He looked at Miss. Graybal.

"You need to leave before I charge you with assaulting a police officer."

She walked away. Bailey calmed down laid his head on Eddie's leg. Eddie smiled and petted him.

"He is protective."

Jamie nodded and pulled her to her feet. "I'm still calling the prescient."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **This is a topic very close to my heart. I grew up around pitbulls and my cousin trains them. They are such loyal and loving dogs and it angers me every time someone judges them just because of stories they have heard. Pitbulls are not bad people make them bad. Feel free to share your thoughts- Sissy**


End file.
